


Papierblumen

by odershvank913



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odershvank913/pseuds/odershvank913
Summary: Die Namen sind nicht wirklich Charakterbezogen. Sorry hier. Aber sie waren die Namen, bei denen ich am wenigsten cringe fühle, wenn ich schreibe :)First time uploading for convenience. Nur ein Projekt unter Freunden. Falls jmd enjoyed, thxi :)Otherwise: Es ist null proofread und evtl sind irgendwo komische formatierungsfehler o.ä. SOrry dafür. Fall jmd die Muße hat es mir zu schreiben, feel free dann korrigiere ich.In abgeänderter Form wirds die Geschichte auch in Englisch geben.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Namen sind nicht wirklich Charakterbezogen. Sorry hier. Aber sie waren die Namen, bei denen ich am wenigsten cringe fühle, wenn ich schreibe :)  
> First time uploading for convenience. Nur ein Projekt unter Freunden. Falls jmd enjoyed, thxi :)  
> Otherwise: Es ist null proofread und evtl sind irgendwo komische formatierungsfehler o.ä. SOrry dafür. Fall jmd die Muße hat es mir zu schreiben, feel free dann korrigiere ich.  
> In abgeänderter Form wirds die Geschichte auch in Englisch geben.

Die Blumen aus Papier wehten im Wind als ich das Fenster öffnete. Dieser Duft aus Frühling und Sommerregen gibt einem irgendwie einen besonderen Beginn in den Tag und das, obwohl nichts anders war als sonst.  
Aufstehen. Mich fertig machen. Mein Essen vorbereiten. Zur Arbeit. Die selben Aufgaben wie immer erledigen. Und doch fühlte sich heute besser an als ein normaler Tag. 17:30 Feierabend. Ich steckte meine Kopfhörer in meine Ohren und machte Musik an, bevor ich überhaupt im Aufzug nach unten war. Draußen schien die Sonne viel stärker als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Als ich mich dazu entschied zu Fuß nachhause zu gehen, tippte jemand an meine Schulter. Perplex zog ich meine Kopfhörer raus und drehte mich um.  
„Gehen wir zusammen ein Stück?“ fragte er mich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern „Warum nicht“. So gingen wir ein paar Minuten nebeneinander her ohne ein einziges Wort zu wechseln. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, schließlich kannten wir uns seit Ewigkeiten. Unerwartet war diese Begegnung heute trotzdem. „Was machst du überhaupt hier in der Nähe?“  
„Vielleicht musste ich in der Nähe arbeiten“ eine kurze Pause „.. oder vielleicht wollte ich dich einfach nur sehen“ Er grinste. „Du Quatschkopf.“, lachte ich und schob ein „Sei ehrlich!“ hinterher obwohl ich die Antwort eigentlich kannte. „Mmh, das wäre langweilig. Aber ich hab ein bisschen Zeit. Sollen wir unten am Bach entlang?“  
„Können wir machen. Du hast echt Glück, dass wir hier im Nirgendwo sind und dich keiner erkennt“  
„Hallo? Ich glaube in meiner Meisterverkleidung würde ich niemals jemand erkennen!“  
„Ein Hut und eine Sonnenbrille sind keine Verkleidung. Naja, außer vielleicht ein Piratenhut zu Karneval“  
Er schmunzelte und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.  
Nachdem wir eine Weile am Bach entlang liefen, setzten wir uns für einen Moment dort hin.  
Nach einer Weile unterbrach ich die Stille: „Was denkst du, wie es mal wird?“  
Er drehte sich zu mir: „Wie meinst du?“ „Die Zukunft..“  
Er überlegte: „Ich weiß nicht so genau, einfach erstmal leben… arbeiten.. ich will mir nicht so viel vornehmen, irgendwie hab ich damit schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht... Was denkst du?“  
„Ich glaube einfach glücklich sein, aber darauf will ich nicht warten“  
„Wieso warten?“  
„Manchmal frag ich mich, was wir zwei hier machen weißt du“  
„Ah, verstehe. Ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem auch jetzt glücklich sein kannst“ sagte er und holte eine kleine Blume aus Papier aus seiner Jackentasche.  
„Und vielleicht kannst du dabei trotzdem warten und für uns beide etwas vornehmen“  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden sehen“  
Zuhause angekommen legte ich die Blume zu den anderen Blumen aus Papier.


	2. 1

Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen Sie einfach raus musste. Einfach gehen. Sie war so wütend und sie wusste nicht wohin damit.  
Denn ihr letzter Besuch bei ihren Eltern machte ihr wieder deutlich: Sie wollten einfach nichts davon wissen, was sie wirklich im Leben machen wollte. Sie hatten einfach eine klare Vorstellung, wie sie ihr Leben gestalten sollte. Dass das nichts war, was sie glücklich machte, interessierte niemanden.  
Während sie so in ihrer Wut am Bach entlang ging, merkte sie gar nicht, was um sie herum wirklich geschah. Wäre ihre Laune auch nicht so schlecht, könnte sie vielleicht auch den rosa Himmel und die warme Frühlingsluft genießen. Eigentlich ein perfekter Frühlingstag. Aber wann passte das Wetter schon zur eigenen Laune?   
Es war schwer überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wenn im eigenen Kopf nur die selben Anschuldigen und Zweifel wieder kursierten: „Verschwende ich wirklich meine Zeit? Sollte ich vielleicht besser doch etwas vernünftiges machen? Vielleicht hatten sie Re-  
„Hö?“ Sie schaute hinunter und ein kleiner weißer flauschiger Hund mit spitzer Schnauze und einem schwarzen Fleck am Ohr und an der Brust stand vor ihr. Sie schaute sich um. „Bist du alleine hier?“, fragte sie den Hund, während sie sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, um ihn am Halsband festzuhalten, bevor er wieder weglief.   
„Wenigstens scheinst du lieb zu sein… Aber was mach ich hier mit dir?“ überlegte sie, während sie von zwei dunklen Kulleraugen angestarrt wurde.  
Sie setzt sich auf den zusammen mit dem Hund auf ihrem Schoß auf den Boden. Dieser schien sehr darüber begeistert und sprang ihr erstmal ins Gesicht, um sie abzuschlecken.   
„EEh“, sie versuchte ihr Gesicht wegzudrehen und musste lachen. „Ich freu mich ja auch, dich hier zu sehen. Aber ich glaube irgendwer wird dich vermissen. Was machen wir jetzt ?“  
Sie schaute sich das Halsband an. Vielleicht hatte jemand eine Handynummer oder einen Namen drangemacht? Normalerweise kannte sie auch alle Hunde in der Gegend, da sie noch bis vor kurzem mit ihrem immer hier spazieren gegangen ist.   
„Und dich hab ich hier noch nie gesehen!“, erklärte sie dem kleinen Flausch und kraulte ihn hinter seinen spitzen Ohren.  
Normalerweise würde sie zum Tierheim fahren, aber was ist wenn hier in der Nähe jemand nach dem kleinen Flausch suchte? Vielleicht sollte sie noch ein bisschen hier warten, so weit ist der Hund sicher nicht gelaufen…  
Dieser Zwischenfall hatte sie jedenfalls erstmal aus ihrem Grübeln gerissen. Und so saßen die zwei ein paar Minuten am Bach und schauten sich den Himmel an.   
Auf einmal spitzte der Hund seine Ohren.   
„Hörst du was, das ich nicht höre?“  
Sie drehte sich um und sah jemanden in ihre Richtung laufen, der anscheinend nach dem kleinen Flausch rief. Der Hund in ihrem Arm schien sich zu freuen, da er anfing herum zu zappeln, sodass sie aufstand. Gut, dass sie gewartet hatte.  
„Ist das dein Hund?“ rief sie dem Typen entgegen.  
„Ja“ keuchte dieser komplett außer Atem als er bei den beiden ankam.  
Vor ihr stand ein bestimmt über 1,80 großer Typ in schwarzen Hoodie mit seiner Kapuze auf dem Kopf, unter der ein paar dunkle Haare zu sehen waren. Er schien in ihrem Alter zu sein.   
Sie musste ein wenig schmunzeln als sie ihm den Flausch überreichte, damit er diesen wieder anleinen konnte. Wenn man in Klischees denkt, haben große junge Typen nicht gerade kleine flauschige Hunde. Aber was sind schon Klischees.  
„Danke. Das ist echt noch nie passiert. Normalerweise hört Jeju…“, sagte er ungläubig.   
„Ah, Jeju heißt du also“, sagt sie und kniete sich herunter, um ihn nochmal zu streicheln. Jeju völlig unberührt von der Sorge seines Besitzers, freute sich über die Aufmerksamkeit.   
Jejus Besitzer schien damit direkt weiter zu wollen. „Danke nochmal. Ich weiß gar nicht warum…“ murmelte er unter seiner Nase. Jeju hatte aber nicht vor, sich weiterzubewegen.   
Sie musste lachen. Er war sichtlich frustriert, was sich deutlich in seinen runzelnden Augenbrauen widerspiegelte.  
„Ich muss auch in die Richtung weiter…“ sagte sie und ging neben den beiden her.  
Als Jeju sich damit weiterbewegte, warf sein Besitzer ihm einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Erst abhauen und jetzt nicht mal mit mir mitkommen wollen?“, dann wandte er sich ihr zu: „Jetzt sieht es einfach so aus als hätte ich meinen Hund überhaupt nicht erzogen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht…“  
Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem Schulterzucken: „Passiert. Ich hatte auch mal einen Hund und manchmal gibt’s so Tage.“  
„Aber Jeju mag andere Menschen nicht mal besonders gerne. Weißt du, wie schwierig es zum Beispiel ist, jemanden zu finden, der auf ihn aufpasst, wenn ich arbeiten muss?“  
„Da fühle ich mich ja direkt geehrt“, lachte sie, „Aber ich dachte, ich kenne alle Hunde hier in der Gegend. Euch hab ich noch nie gesehen“ Und er wäre ihr sicher in Erinnerungen geblieben, denn hier in der Gegend gab es nicht viele in ihrem Alter, die regelmäßig mit einem Hund spazieren gehen.  
„Ich bin bei meinen Großeltern zu Besuch für ein paar Tage“  
„Achsoo“  
Sie gingen ein paar Schritte nebeneinander her ohne etwas zu sagen. Die Stille war jedoch in keinster Weise unangenehm. Durch den ganzen Vorfall konnte sie für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, was vorhin bei ihren Eltern passiert war. Stattdessen musste sie über den kleinen Hund schmunzeln, der vor ihr her lief. Was Tiere manchmal für einen Einfluss haben.  
Jejus Besitzer schien sich auch langsam zu beruhigen und sah nicht mehr ganz so angespannt aus.   
„Und was machst du hier ohne Hund?“, fragte er. Er wunderte sich schon immer darüber, wieso Leute ohne Hund spazieren gingen.  
„Darf man ohne Hund nicht spazieren gehen?“ entgegnete sie ihm.  
„Doch klar… aber, ..es wird schon dunkel“  
„Haha was soll das denn heißen. Darf man also als Mädchen nicht alleine im Dunkeln gehen?“  
Man sah ihm seine Panik an, wie er von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste kam.   
Er kratzte sich verlegen seinen Hinterkopf.  
„Nein, das sollte nicht heißen…“  
„Jajaaa“, ärgerte sie ihn kurz weiter, bevor sie ehrlich antwortete, „Brauchte ein bisschen Luft und bin auf dem Weg nachhause.“  
„Verstehe“, nickte er verständnisvoll.  
Kurz überlegte sie, einfach zu erzählen. Aber er hatte nicht gefragt und einem völlig Fremden von ihren Probleme zu erzählen, schien ihr dann doch eigenartig. Deshalb sagte sie nichts und genoss stattdessen die Ablenkung durch Jeju bis sie an ihrer Wohnung ankamen.   
„Okay, hier wohne-“, begannen beide zu sprechen.  
„-n meine Großeltern“, beendete er seinen Satz  
„ich“ beendete sie ihren Satz.  
Beide sahen sich verwirrt an.  
„Okay, das ist eigenartig“, sagte sie.  
Er stimmte ihr zu, während sie durch den kleinen Vorgarten zur Haustüre gingen. Beide holten an der Tür ihre Schlüssel heraus. Unsicher, wer die Türe aufschließen sollte, zögerten sie. Schließlich schloss er auf und ging vor.   
Seine Großeltern wohnten im Erdgeschoss. Vor der Tür blieb er kurz stehen.  
„Ich muss noch eins hoch“, erklärte sie.  
„Okay.“  
Sie kniete sich nochmal zu Jeju runter, um sich mit einem kurzen Kraulen hinter seinen Ohren zu verabschieden.   
„Er scheint dich echt zu mögen“, sagt er mit leichter Verwunderung in seiner Stimme.  
„Tja, nenn mich Hundeflüsterin. Aber er ist auch einfach niedlich. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand ihn nicht mag“  
„Wenn du wüsstest“, sagte er und schloss die Tür zur Wohnung auf, „Danke nochmal“  
„Kein Ding.“, antwortete sie und winkte ihm zum Abschied als sie die Treppe hochging.  
Auf dem Weg nach oben fragte sie sich, wieso sie den Enkel ihrer Nachbarn noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Das ältere Pärchen wohnte schließlich nicht erst seit gestern da unten und sie hatte ihre WG auch seit über einem Jahr in diesem Haus.   
Ihre WG bestand aus Renji und Tia, zwei ihrer besten Freunde. Wenn man Renji zum ersten Mal sah, konnte er sehr furchteinflößend wirken mit seinen roten Haare, den ganzen Tattoos und seinem losen Mundwerk. Das einzige was dem vielleicht entgegen wirkt, war seine eigenartige Vorliebe für extravagante Sonnenbrillen. Tia war wahrscheinlich eine der schönsten Frauen, die sie kannte mit ihrem dunkleren Teint und im Kontrast dazu ihren blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Absolutes Girl Crush Potential. Sie war in der Regel die ruhigere Stimme der Vernunft zwischen den beiden.   
Als sie in ihre Wohnung hereinging, wurde sie von beiden begrüßt, die auf der Couch irgendeine Serie schauten.   
„Wie wars bei deinen Eltern?“, fragte Renji.   
„Ach wie immer.“  
„Puh deine Eltern…Lass einfach noch einen schönen Abend machen und zusammen was gucken“, schlug Tia vor, „Wir haben Pizza bestellt“. Und mit dieser Einladung ließ sie sich zu beiden aufs Sofa fallen.   
„Aber auf dem Weg zurück hab ich einen Hund gefunden.“  
„Wie?“  
„Ich hatte den Hund noch nie hier gesehen.“  
„Hast du ein Foto gemacht?“, fragte Tia.  
„Nee. Aber. Haltet euch fest. Der Hund gehört dem Enkel von unseren Nachbarn von unten. Und wir sind ein Stück in dieselbe Richtung gegangen und standen auf einmal beide vor der Haustüre. Bisschen eigenartig. Aber liebe den Hund. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr ihn dann mal in echt sehen“


	3. 2

Es klingelte an der Tür. Niemand erwartete Besuch an diesem Mittwochvormittag.   
„Hat jemand von euch was bestellt?“, rief Renji durch die Wohnung.  
„Ich nicht“  
„Ich auch nicht“  
Es klingelte noch einmal und zusätzlich war ein kurzes Bellen zu hören.   
Renji öffnete die Tür und sah einen Typen vor sich, der etwas in der Hand hielt. Beide musterten sich kurz, aber bevor einer von beiden aber etwas sagen konnte, lief ein kleiner flauschiger Hund an Renji vorbei in die Wohnung.  
„Jeju!“ schimpfte der Typ vor der Tür. Jeju war sichtlich unbegeistert und lief einfach weiter in die Wohnung bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist im Moment. Eigentlich wollte ich nur den Kuchen hochbringen. Meine Großeltern fanden, dass sich das gehört, weil deine Freundin Jeju gestern gefunden hat.“  
Renji lachte, woraufhin Jejus Besitzer ihn verwirrt ansah. Renji korrigierte ihn jedoch nicht und reichte ihm stattdessen die Hand, „Komm doch kurz rein. Ich bin Renji“  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte Tia um die Ecke herum.   
„Der Hunde-Enkel. Mit Kuchen!“, rief Renji zurück.  
„Der Hunde Enkel heißt auch Ichigo“, entgegnete er, während er Renji seine Hand gab. (authors note: JA NOCH EIN BLEACH NAME WEIL DIE NICHT CRINGE FÜR MICH SIND. Alternativ stellt euch Mingyu oder so vor :p )  
Dieser führte ihn mitsamt Kuchen zum Essenstisch, an dem auch Tia saß.  
„Tia“, winkte diese kurz rüber, um sich vorzustellen. Ichigo stelle den Kuchen auf dem Tisch ab und nickte zur Bestätigung. „Wo ist wieder dieser Hund hin?“ fragte er und warf einen Blick durch den Raum.  
Der Esstisch, auf den die Sonne schien, stand in der Ecke eines großen Raumes. Es schien das Wohnzimmer zu sein, da auch eine große Couch und Fernseher im Raum standen. Die Wohnung schien ungefähr so groß zu sein wie die seiner Großeltern, aber etwas anders geschnitten. Vom Wohnzimmer führten 5 Türen in andere Räume. Wahrscheinlich also drei Zimmer für drei Leute, Bad und Küche. Es schien also eine WG zu sein und nicht ein Pärchen, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte als Renji ihm die Türe geöffnet hatte.  
Aus einem der Zimmer kam eine zerzauste Rukia mit Jeju auf dem Arm dazu. (authors note: Rukia oder kathi . u decide the name. :D hdgdl)  
„Suchst du wieder den hier? Ich hab vorhin Kuchen gehört.. und ich glaube damit habe ich noch einen verdient“   
Ichigo schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.  
„DU verlierst immer deinen Hund, also guck nicht so!“ ärgerte sie ihn und drückte ihm Jeju in die Arme, bevor sie in Richtung Küche verschwand, „Willst du nen Kaffee?“  
Ichigo lachte: „Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz den Kuchen hochbringen.“  
„Für einen Kaffee ist doch sicher Zeit. Rukia hat gestern so von Jeju geschwärmt, jetzt können wir ihn auf mal kennenlernen.“, sagte Tia.  
„Nur von dir hat sie nichts erzählt“, ärgerte Renji und bot ihm den Platz neben ihm an. Man konnte einen leicht säuerlichen Blick in Ichigos Augen erkennen, bevor dieser zu Jeju „Heute bist du also mal der Star im Raum“ sagte und ihn auf den Boden setzte, um sich selbst hinzusetzen.  
Tia versucht Jeju zu sich zu rufen, dieser lief jedoch wieder Rukia entgegen. „Er hat echt nur Augen für Rukia“, stellte Renji fest. Ichigo stimmte zu. Und jetzt wusste er auch endlich ihren Namen.   
Diese kam mit Jeju im Schlepptau und zwei Tassen für sie und Ichigo aus der Küche zurück. „Die gute Disney Tasse für unseren Gast“, sagte sie während sie ihm eine schwarze grüne Tasse mit sämtlichen Disney Bösewichten hinstellte. Sie hingegen behielt eine rosa Tasse mit einem Drachen drauf für sich.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich ja lieber die rosa Tasse gewollt?“  
Rukia schaute ihn perplex an und musste lachen. Heute war sie wohl diejenige, die blöde Vorurteile äußerte.  
Schließlich zuckte sie mit ihrer Schulter „Got me there“ und tauschte die Tassen. Renji und Tia warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu und beide fragten sich: Hatte sie gerade freiwillig ihre Lieblingstasse für ihren Gast aufgegeben?  
„Brauchst du Milch?“, fragte Rukia.   
„Nee, trinke schwarz“  
„Noch irgendjemand Kuchen zum Frühstück?“, fragte sie die anderen.   
Tia und Ichigo schüttelten ihren Kopf. „Ja ich nehm‘ eins, aber ich muss gleich schon los zu meinen Tattootermin“, antwortete Renji.  
Ichigo schaute Rukia ungläubig an: „Du frühstückst jetzt erst? Es ist halb 12..“  
„Es sind Semesterferien. Und ich bin kein großer Frühstücker“.   
Renji unterbrach die beiden: „Du bist also bei deinen Großeltern zu Besuch? Warum haben wir dich vorher noch nie getroffen?“  
„Beruflich viel unterwegs“ war Ichigos knappe Antwort und alle merkten, dass man hier vielleicht besser nicht weiter fragen sollte. Rukia stand in dem Moment auf und verschwand kurz in der Küche, um zwei Teller zu holen.  
Dem unangenehmen Wechsel der Stimmung bewusst, versuchte Ichigo das Gespräch auf etwas anderes zu lenken: „Was für ein Tattoo lässt du dir stechen?“  
„Wir machen meinen linken Ärmel weiter.“ antwortete er und präsentierte seinen linken Arm, auf dem die Outlines für eine Schlange und einen Gorilla in einem Bambuswald waren.   
„Cool. Neo Traditional also dein Ding?”  
„Ein Kenner der Tattoo Kunst also! Ja, für dieses Motiv jetzt schon. Hast du auch welche?“  
„Mh... Manchmal hab ich eine Idee für ein Motiv, aber ich bin so sprunghaft in dem, was mir gefällt. Aber es gibt viele gute Künstler die mir gefallen.“  
„So viel jungfräuliche Haut, da könnte man so viel machen. Aber das erste Tattoo ist auch immer etwas Besonderes“, philosophierte Renji.  
„Habt ihr alle was gestochen?“, fragte Ichigo Tia und Rukia, die wieder da war und jetzt ihren Kuchen aß. Beide nickten ohne weiter auszuführen.  
Auch Renji biss in sein Stück Kuchen rein als er auf die Uhr schaute und verkündete, dass es los musste.  
„Ich wäre dann auch weg. Danke für den Kaffee in dieser wundervollen Tasse“, sagte Ichigo in Rukias Richtung und stand zusammen mit Renji auf.  
„Nur für dich“, lachte Rukia, „Und sag deinen Großeltern danke für den Kuchen. Jeju darf ruhig öfter zu mir finden, wenn es dafür immer Kuchen gibt“  
„Sag das nicht zu früh. Vielleicht komm ich drauf zurück“  
„Feel free“, antwortete Rukia und wandte sich dann zu Jeju, um sich mit einem hinter den Ohren-Kraulen zu verabschieden „Tschö mein kleines Baby. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald wieder“  
Und damit gingen beide Jungs zusammen aus der Wohnung.

„Rukia. Du hast nicht gesagt, dass er so gut aussieht!“, sagte Tia als beide Jungs weg waren  
„Hmm, findest du?“  
Tia schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf.  
„Groß, gut gebaut, Frisur on point und diese Augen!!! Und an dieser Jawline könnte man sich schneiden.. und nett scheint er ja auch zu sein. Was will man mehr?“  
Rukia lachte: „Dann go for it”   
„Du bist manchmal echt doof. Aber sein Gesicht kommt mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor?”, war Tias Antwort.   
Rukia zog eine Schnute: „Heyyyy, Was soll das heißen?“   
Tia aber ließ Rukia ohne eine Antwort schmollen.


	4. 3

Rukia ging gerade von der Arbeit nachhause als sie auf dem Weg die Omi von unten mit Jeju spazieren gehen sah. Jeju hatte sie natürlich sofort bemerkt und wollte nicht mehr weiter gehen.  
„Ach Rukia liebes. Hallo!“, sagte die Omi.  
„Hallo und hallo Jejuuu. Sind sie heute mit Jeju spazieren?“  
„Ja, Ichigo musste heute etwas für die Arbeit machen. Ich hab schon gehört, dass Jeju schrecklich in dich verliebt ist. Er wollte ja jetzt gar nicht weitergehen als er dich gesehen hat.“  
Rukia lachte: „Ja ich weiß auch nicht, was es ist. Aber ich freu mich natürlich. Von Tieren geliebt werden, ist immer ein schönes Gefühl. Und zum Glück müssen wir ja sowieso in die gleiche Richtung“  
„Ach Liebes, da hast du Recht.“, lachte die Omi, „Nur Tiere können einen so bedingungslos lieben“  
„Ja haha. Aber sie scheint er ja auch zu mögen. So schwierig wie Ichigo tut, kann er also doch nicht sein“  
„Liebes, du unterschätzt die Launen dieses Hundes. Neben Ichigo sind mein Mann und ich die einzigen, die mit ihm überhaupt spazieren gehen dürfen. Dieser Hund ist eine Prinzessin. “  
„Oh wowi. So lieb wie er immer ist, hätte ich das nicht erwartet... Ach aber danke nochmal für den Kuchen. Der war echt lecker“  
„Das freut mich zu hören. Das war ja wohl auch das mindeste. Ichigo war wirklich aufgebracht als er an diesem Abend nachhause kam und uns erzählte, wie er mit Jeju im Wald spazieren war und dieser dann weg war. Zum Glück hat er euch zwei schnell gefunden.“  
„Ja so einen süßen Hund hätte sicher auch schnell jemand geklaut.“  
„Ja da sagst du was. Aber freut mich doch. Und wie geht es dir sonst so? Kommst du auch gerade von der Arbeit?“  
„Ja alles gut soweit, im Moment sind noch Semesterferien. Das nutze ich gerade aus, um ein bisschen mehr zu arbeiten“  
„Und was machen deine Bilder?“  
„Irgendwie gerade schwierig…“. Rukia überlegte. Sie hatte länger nicht die Motivation gefunden, etwas zu malen. Keine Inspiration, keine Energie, Eltern die sie immer nervten.  
„Das wird auch schon wieder. Nimm das Ganze nicht so schwer“  
„Man tut, was man kann“, lachte Rukia, um die Omi nicht zu sehr zu besorgen.  
Als beide zuhause ankamen, fuhr auch ein schwarzes Auto vor. Aus diesem stieg ein sehr schick angezogener Ichigo – mit rosa Haaren?  
„Ich sehe, du bekennst dich komplett zu deiner Lieblingsfarbe?“  
Er lachte und begrüßte erst seine Omi mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und dann Jeju. Dann wandte er sich zu Rukia: „Man muss zu seinen Vorlieben stehen“  
„Ichigo, mein Lieber, wie war es bei der Arbeit?“  
Wo arbeitete dieser Typ, dass er auf einmal rosa Haare hatte, fragte sich Rukia. Aber nach dem letzten Mal, wo das auch nur kurz Thema war, traute sie sich nicht zu fragen.  
„Lass uns erstmal reingehen Oma. Ich erzähle später“, antwortete dieser und schloss die Haustür auf.  
„Ichigo, du hattest aber wirklich Recht. Jeju scheint Rukia wirklich besonders gern zu haben. Er wollte gar nicht weitergehen als wir sie vorhin getroffen haben“  
„Ja, als hätte er seine erste große Liebe gefunden“  
„Ja“, lachte die Omi, „Aber vielleicht kannst du Sie dann ja mal frag-“  
„Oma.“, unterbrach Ichigo seine Oma etwas ungeduldig.  
„Lass deine Oma doch aussprechen. Was möchte sie fragen?“, sagte Rukia.  
„Liebes, dem Jungen ist es unangenehm nach Hilfe zu fragen, musst du wissen“, fing seine Oma an zu erklären und Rukia musste grinsen. Das Grinsen wurde noch größer als sie Ichigos peinlich berührtes Gesicht dazu sah.  
„Omaaa“, ermahnte dieser nochmal. Aber seine Oma blieb unbeeindruckt und führte fort, was sie sagen wollte: „Vielleicht hast du ja die nächsten Tage ein bisschen Zeit auf Jeju aufzupassen? Mein Mann und ich sind die nächsten zwei Tage nicht zu Hause und Ichigo muss leider doch arbeiten“  
„Klar, ich hab morgen und übermorgen eh frei“, stimmte Rukia sofort zu.  
„Ach danke dir!“, sagte sie zu Rukia und wandte sich dann zu Ichigo, der bereits die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte: „Siehst du, man muss nur höflich fragen“  
„Ich hätte sicher auch einen anderen Weg gefunden“  
„Ja bestimmt, aber so ist das ganze doch viel einfacher“  
Ichigo gab auf. Seine Oma hatte Recht: „Wenn das wirklich in Ordnung ist für dich, würd ich dir Jeju morgen gegen 7 hochbringen?“  
„Ja klar. Freue mich!“  
„Dann bis Morgen“  
-  
Rukia konnte nicht glauben, dass sie an ihrem freien Tag wirklich um kurz vor 7 wach war. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen durch ein Türklingeln geweckt werden und wartete an der Tür. Wieso hatte sie nicht einfach angeboten Jeju abzuholen? Dann hätte sie jetzt nicht vor der Tür warten müssen.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hörte sie Schritte nach oben. Sie öffnete die Tür und Jeju lief sofort auf sie zu.  
„Hallo kleine Maus“, flüsterte sie zur Begrüßung zu Jeju und mit einem „Morgen“, begrüßte sie auch Ichigo.  
„Hey.“ Begrüßte dieser sie und verlor gar keine Zeit. „Hier in der Tasche ist alles, was du brauchst. Ich war schon mit ihm spazieren und gegessen hat er auch schon. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lang das heute dauern wird. Also hab ich dir eine Portion von Jejus Futter für später eingepackt. Und hier hab ich dir meine Handynummer aufgeschrieben, falls etwas sein sollte.“  
Er drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand, „Meld dich dann einfach. Unten steht leider schon das Auto und ich muss los“, erklärte er gehetzt.  
Rukia nahm einfach die Tasche entgegen und nickte.  
Ichigo bückte sich nochmal zu Jeju, um sich mit einem Ohren-Kraulen zu verabschieden: „Benimm dich! Hab einen guten Tag.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder Rukia zu: „Danke nochmal. Ich mache so was wirklich ungern, aber ich weiß, Jeju mag dich wirklich. Also ist das okay für mich. Also bis heute Abend“  
„Okay. Bis dann“ konnte Rukia nur antworten, so schnell war er schon auf dem Weg nach unten.  
Sie schaute zu Jeju: „Was hälst du von einer Runde nochmal hinlegen?“  
Jejus Kulleraugen starrten sie gespannt an und er wedelte mit dem Schwanz.  
„Prima. Du darfst sogar mit ins Bett!“  
Und so gingen beide zurück in Rukias Zimmer. Dort kuschelte sich Rukia zusammen mit Jeju unter ihrer Decke ins Bett. Sie musste lachen, weil Jeju sie in an ihren alten Hund erinnerte. Irgendwo sind sie doch alle gleich. Bevor sie aber die Augen noch einmal zumachte, speicherte sie Ichigos Handynummer, um ihm noch ein Foto von Jeju zu schicken.  


Ichigo  
  
**Character A:** Es ist zu süß, um dir nicht ein Foto zu schicken. Gute Nacht von uns beiden. Rukia  
  


Unerwarteterweise kam sofort eine Antwort.  


Ichigo  
  
**Character A:** Es ist zu süß, um dir nicht ein Foto zu schicken. Gute Nacht von uns beiden. Rukia  
  
**Character A:** Hund müsste man sein  
  


Rukia musste lachen.  


Ichigo  
  
**Character B:** Neidisch?  
  
**Character B:** Vielleicht ein bisschen. Sieht gemütlich aus. Drück Jeju von mir.  
  
**Character A:** Wird gemacht. Erfolgreichen Tag dir  
  
**Character A:** Danke  
  


  
Und so verbrachte Rukia ihren Tag zusammen mit Jeju und hielt Ichigo mit süßen Fotos auf dem laufenden. 


	5. 4

Von Ichigo selbst erhielt sie nach den ersten paar Nachrichten jedoch gar keine Antworten mehr. Wo arbeitete er, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr auf sein Handy reagierte. Nervte sie ihn wohl? Aber Fotos von Jeju konnten ihn auf keinen Fall nerven so sehr wie er diesen Hund liebte.  
Und so näherte sich der Abend und Rukia fragte sich, ob Jeju wohl bei ihr übernachten würde. Die anderen beiden waren heute Abend auch unterwegs und so hätte sie wenigstens Gesellschaft.  
Gegen 21 Uhr bekam sie jedoch eine Nachricht:  
_Wir machen gleich Feierabend. Hast du schon gegessen? Soll ich was mitbringen?_  
_Da sag ich nicht nein. Chicken geht immer_  
Und so stand Ichigo einige Minuten später mit zwei Tüten in der Hand vor ihrer Haustür. Jeju sprang wild um ihn herum als dieser reinkam.  
„Jaa, ich sag dir gleich richtig hallo. Ich stell das nur eben hier ab“  
Und während Ichigo Jeju richtig begrüßte, holte Rukia Geschirr und Besteck aus der Küche.  
„Lass mal im Wohnzimmer essen“, schlag Rukia vor.  
Beide setzten sich auf die Couch, auf der noch genug Platz für Jeju zwischen den beiden blieb.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du trinkst. Aber zu Fried Chicken gehört eigentlich Bier“, sagte Ichigo und holte zwei Flaschen Bier aus einer der Tüten (AUTHORS NOTE: CASSSSSSSSS. I miss fired chicken . typo bleibt. Auch wenn ich nicht nochmal von scharfen chicken sterben will).  
Rukia lachte: „Eigentlich hast du da Recht. Aber musst du morgen nicht auch früh raus?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ein Bier ist okay. Und morgen erst gegen 9“  
„Ok ok. Brauchst du ein Glas?“  
Er schmunzelte: „Nein… Ich hab vom Chicken eine scharfe Portion und eine mit Knoblauch. Hoffe das ist okay.“  
„ Ja, ich kann eigentlich ganz gut scharf essen und Knoblauch geht immer. Wollte heute auch niemanden mehr küssen“  
Er lachte.  
„Willst du was gucken? Hast du die neue Folge von Game of Thrones schon geguckt?“  
„Mh… Ehrlich gesagt noch keine Zeit gehabt überhaupt zu gucken“  
„WAS? Okay, dann müssen wir das wohl jetzt gucken. Die erste Folge ist ein bisschen zäh, aber sobald man reinkommt…“ fing Rukia an zu schwärmen und schaltete den Fernseher an.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe dann wohl keine Wahl“, lachte er. Und irgendwie fühlte sich die ganze Situation so normal an. Ganz anders als sein alltäglicher Wahnsinn. Und für einen kurzen Moment erlaubte er sich, diese Moment zu genießen: Auf einer Couch sitzen, eine Serie gucken, die alle schon gesehen haben, zusammen mit seinem Hund und diesem Mädchen, das er eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Und doch war alles direkt so vertraut…  
…  
„Ey, ich weiß die erste Folge ist hart. Aber nicht einschlafen. Vor allem kannst du dann bestimmt später nicht schlafen“, wurde er von Rukia geweckt.  
„Ah, sorry“, sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.  
„Akzeptiert. Vielleicht sollten wir wann anders nochmal gucken? Vor allem wenn du morgen wieder arbeiten musst?“  
Der Gedanke, dass das etwas regelmäßiges sein könnte, gefiel Ichigo. Er nickte.  
„Okay okay. Dann los, geh nachhause und schlafen“  
„Alles klar Mama“  
Rukia lachte: „ Was kriegst du für das Chicken?“  
„Nichts?“  
„Nee, so was kann ich nicht. Dann lass mich morgen kochen oder so.“  
„Mhh“, überlegte Ichigo  
„Oh. Also, außer du bist schon verabredet…“, ruderte Rukia peinlich berührt „Sorry.“  
Ichigo musste lachen: „Nein nein. Ich hab nur überlegt, worauf ich Hunger hätte“  
„Du ey. Dann lass mal hören“  
„Da ist sich jemand seiner Kochkünste ja sehr sicher“, ärgerte er sie.  
„Kochen ist wie Malen. Man kann fast nichts falsch machen“ entgegnete sie trotzig.  
„Ohhh, ich glaube man kann eine Menge falsch machen… Aber morgen... Überrasch mich. Ich mag alles“  
Sie lachte „Deal. Und jetzt geh schon. Es ist spät“ Und damit scheuchte sie Ichigo mit Jeju aus der Wohnung.  
„Da will mich ja jemand schnell loswerden.“  
„Wir sehen uns morgen doch schon wieder. Gute Nacht! Und gute Nacht Jejuu babyy~, wir holen unsere Übernachtungsparty irgendwann nach..“  
Ichigo musste lachen während er aus der Wohnung ging. Dieses Mädchen.  
Und bevor er in seinem Bett lag und die Augen zumachte, entschied er sich ihr noch zu schreiben.  


Rukia  
  
**Character B:** Und sorry für die knappen Antworten. Voll beschäftigt gewesen. Hab mich trotzdem gefreut über die Fotos.  
  
**Character A:** Geh schlafen  
  
**Character A:** Alles gut.  
  
**Character A:** Gerne  
  
**Character A:** Gute Nacht  
  


Er musste schmunzeln.  


Rukia  
  
**Character B:** Danke  
  
**Character B:** Gute Nacht  
  


  



	6. Chapter 6

„Also was kochen wir heute“, fragte Rukia.  
„Wieso fragst du den Hund?“, fragte Renji sie, der vorhin von seiner Freundin Yuki zurück nachhause kam.  
„Ach hi. Auch wieder da?“ lachte sie, „Ichigo hatte gestern Take out mitgebracht. Und ich meinte, dass ich dafür kochen kann.“  
„Ah, ein Date also? Das ging ja früher als gedachte“, ärgerte er sie. Renji und Tia hatte sofort gedacht, dass zwischen den zweien Funken springen. Aber Rukia war jemand, der seine Gefühle für jemanden lieber nicht wahrnehmen wollte.  
„Haha nicht wirklich. Nicht mein Typ. Und ich schreibe im Moment mit Kensei. Vielleicht kommt er auch morgen zur Party bei Levi“  
Renji verdrehte seine Augen: „Ich hasse diesen Typen“  
„Renjiii, sei nicht so. Er kann auch echt nett sein“  
„Ja, davon hab ich noch nicht so viel erlebt“  
Rukia war eingeschnappt. Um die Stimmung wieder zu heben, versuchte Renji Vorschläge fürs Kochen zu machen: „Wie wärs mit diesem einen Nudelgericht, das alle immer lieben? Und dann Cookies als Nachtisch“  
Sie überlegte: „Ja damit kann man nie was falsch machen. Willst du mitessen? Weißt du, ob Tia heute zuhause ist?“  
„Ich kann ihr mal schreiben. Ich bin aber da, vielleicht klau ich mir eine Portion… Okay Tia wäre auch dabei.“  
_  
„Mh, womit haben wir die Ehre verdient, dass du kochst Rukia?“, war Tias erste Aussage als sie nachhause kam. Rukia konnte in der Küche nichts hören.  
Renji übernahm deshalb das Antworten für sie und sagte verhängnisvoll: „Ichigo kommt zum Essen heute Abend, nachdem er gestern Takeout mitgebracht hat“  
„Ich wusste es!“, sagte Tia triumphierend.  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Rukia sieht das Ganze nicht wie wir. Sie freut sich stattdessen, dass Kensei vielleicht morgen zur Party kommt…“ Tia verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß!“, sagte Renji.  
Tia ging zur Küche und stelle sich an den Türrahmen: „Wann erwarten wir denn den Besuch?“  
„Öh-“ Es klingelte an der Tür „Jetzt?“  
Jeju lief bellend zur Tür.  
„Ich mach schon auf“, sagte Renji.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie diesmal zu viert mitsamt Jeju auf der Couch zum Essen.  
„Wir müssen weiter Game of Thrones gucken! Ichigo hat gestern zum ersten Mal eine Folge gesehen“, verkündete Rukia.  
„Musstest du mich direkt so outen?“, lachte er.  
„Mach dir nichts draus“, beruhigte ihn Tia, „Wir verurteilen niemanden in diesem Haus“.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, entgegnete Renji.  
„Vergraul unseren Gast nicht!“ ermahnte Tia.  
Sie mussten lachen.  
„Ich glaube das geht nicht bevor ich das versprochene essen bekommen habe. Also, was wird serviert?“  
„Renji hat es sich gewünscht!“  
„Ich behaupte, dass das Rukias bestes Gericht ist“, rechtfertigte dieser.  
„Alsooo, seine Verantwortung, falls es nicht schmeckt“ erklärte Rukia.  
„Lass mich probieren und dann gebe ich eine Bewertung ab!“ und damit aß er seinen ersten Bissen, „.. okay, wenn alles so schmeckt wie das, will ich öfter bekocht werden“  
Rukia schüttelte den Kopf „Das ist eine Austausch Beziehung. Was hab ich davon?“  
Tia musste lachen: „Du hasst Kochen, außer es ist für andere. “  
Rukia schaute böse rüber.  
„Exposed“, lachte Renji.  
„Ich verstehe. Dann muss ich mir wohl was zum Austausch überlegen“, lachte auch Ichigo.  
Und so saßen sie zu viert und schauten zusammen Game of Thrones als wäre es etwas, das sie schon immer zusammen gemacht hätten.  
Irgendwann stand Renji auf, um aufzuräumen. Tia folgte ihm in die Küche, um zu helfen.  
„Braucht ihr Hilfe?“, fragte Ichigo. „Passt schon.“, bekam er als Antwort zurück.  
„Höflich höflich“, ärgerte Rukia ihn.  
„Klar. Ich kann dich nicht hier auf Jeju aufpassen lassen, hier essen und alles und nichts machen“  
Renji lachte als er aus der Küche zurückkam: „Entspann dich mal“  
Auch Tia kam zurück: „So, ich verlass euch jetzt aber und gehe ins Bett. Danke fürs Essen“ Renji schloss sich ihr an.  
„Willst du dann auch gehen?“, fragte Rukia.  
„Eine Folge noch?“, antwortete Ichigo.  
Sie nickte: „Also findest du es gut?“  
„Ja, finde Ned Stark super.“  
Rukia lachte.  
„Wieso lachst du?“  
„Ich spoiler nicht“  
„Oh nein, sag mir nicht er stirbt?“  
„Ich hab nichts gesagt“  
Ichigo schaute sie skeptisch an. „Ich glaube du lügst, was denkst du Jeju?“  
Dieser hatte sich diesmal zwischen Rukia und Ichigo quetschen müssen, als sie sich vorhin die Couch noch teilen mussten.  
„Ich glaube, seine neue Mama würde niemals lügen.“, antwortete Rukia und kraulte Jeju.  
„Ich glaube, das ist ihm auch ziemlich egal, so wie er hier zwischen uns liegt“  
„Glücklicher kleiner Hund“  
„Ja, manchmal würde ich gerne tauschen.  
„Wäre manchmal auf jeden Fall ein einfacheres Leben“  
Sie schauten noch eine Folge Game of Thrones, und noch eine Folge.. und irgendwann fielen beiden so langsam die Augen zu. „Müde?“, fragte Rukia leise.  
„Mh Mh“, verneinte Ichigo. Doch sie merkte wie Ichigos Kopf sich in diesem Moment langsam auf ihrer Schulter anlehnte. So viel zu nicht müde. Der Typ musste echt viel arbeiten.  
Aber auch sie merkte wie ihre Augen langsam zu fielen.  
„Lass uns wann anders weitergucken?“  
„Ich bin nicht mehr so lange hier“, murmelte er verschlafen. Stimmt ja, er war nur zu Besuch bei seinen Großeltern. Wie lang kann ein Urlaub schon sein? Obwohl… hatte er überhaupt Urlaub, wenn er die letzten drei Tage arbeiten musste? Sie musste ihn nochmal fragen, wo er arbeitet..  
Rukia weckte ihn trotzdem: „Los los, wir finden schon noch Zeit. Und hier einschlafen ist unbequem“  
Und damit scheuchte sie einen verschlafenen Ichigo zurück in die Wohnung seiner Großeltern.  


Ichigo  
  
**Rukia:** Gute Nacht!  
  


schrieb sie ihm noch als sie im Bett lag.

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Du bist herzlos.  
  
**Rukia:** Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du einen steifen Nacken kriegst, wenn du hier einschläfst? :D  
  
**Ichigo:** Ja ☹  
  
**Rukia:** irgendjemand muss hier vernünftige Entscheidungen treffen!  
  
**Ichigo:** Jajaaaa. Danke nochmal! Gute Nacht!  
  
**Rukia:** Nachtii du knatschiger Mensch. Morgen wirst du mir dafür danken.  
  
**Ichigo:** Vielleicht…  
  



	7. 6

Tia, Renji und Rukia machten sich fertig für die Party bei Levi. Auch Renjis Freundin Yuki war vorher zu ihnen gekommen, um sich fertig zu machen und etwas vorzutrinken. Levi war ein Kumpel von Tia aus der Uni.  
Tia und Yuki saßen auf Tias Bett, während Rukia noch überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte.   
„Tia, was ziehst du an?“, fragte Rukia  
„Was gemütliches. Es ist nur ne House Party“  
„Hmm… was hast du an Yuki?“  
Yuki war ein sehr zierliches Mädchen mit Pony und langen braunen Haaren, vom äußeren das komplette Gegenteil von Renji. Die zwei hatten sich kennengelernt als Renji seine Eidechsen Naruto und Sasuke gekauft hatte.   
„Ich dachte, ich ziehe heute ein Blümchenkleid an. So für den Frühling“, antwortete sie in ihrer süßen Stimme, „Hast du schon etwas in der engeren Wahl?“  
„Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich das rosa Samtkleid anziehe oder lieber die schwarze Lederhose mit nem weißen Shirt einfach?“  
„Ohh, zieh definitiv das rosa Kleid an! Ich liebe das an dir! Und der weiße Kragen mit den Perlen ist so niedlich!“, sagte Yuki begeistert.  
„Ok was fühle ich: Will ich heute niedlich sein oder lieber cool?“, überlegte Rukia noch.  
„Kommt drauf an was du heute vorhast!“, fragte Yuki sie. In dem Moment kam auch Renji zur Runde mit den Gin tonics: „Ich kann dir sagen, was sie heute vorhat.“  
Rukia wurde ein bisschen verlegen „Vielleicht kommt Kensei heute“  
„Ah, das ist der Typ, den du so magst oder?“  
„Und den wir nicht mögen“, murmelte Renji unter seiner Nase. Yuki stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, damit dieser ruhig war.  
Rukia nickte.  
„Dann lieber süß anziehen. Cool bist du auch so“  
„Warum bist du so ein süßer Mensch?“, antwortete Rukia gerührt. Yuki zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Und wieso bist du heute nicht so süß zu mir?“, fragte Renji sie, woraufhin sie ihm einen Kuss gab, „Bin ich doch!“   
-  
Als die vier gegen 23 Uhr in Levis Wohnung ankamen, war die Party schon in vollem Gange. Begrüßt wurden sie von einem etwas ausdruckslosen Levi mit Shots in der Hand, die er ihnen überreichte.  
„Fühlt euch, wie zuhause“.  
Die Wohnung, in der Levi zusammen mit seinen Mitbewohnern Hanji und Erwin lebte, war recht groß. Wenn man aus der Eingangstür in die Wohnung trat, führte ein Gang nach rechts zu Wohnzimmer und Esszimmer, an dem ein Badezimmer und Balkon anschlossen. In dem Teil war auch Hanjis Zimmer. Der Gang nach links führte zum zweiten Badezimmer, Erwins und Levis Zimmer, der Küche und noch einem Balkon.   
„Wollt ihr eure Jacken in mein Zimmer legen?“, fragte Levi provisorisch und führte sie durch den linken Gang. Sein Zimmer lag gegenüber der Küche und war das größte in der Wohnung. Nachdem sie ihre Jacken auf seinem Bett abgelegt hatten, schloss er sein Zimmer wieder ab.  
Auch Erwin und Hanji kamen zum Hallo sagen und überreichten direkt den nächsten Shot. Yuki und Renji gingen danach ins Wohnzimmer. Tia und Levi blieben in der Küche.  
„Wer ist sonst noch alles da?“, fragte Rukia Hanji in der Hoffnung, dass Kensei schon da war.  
Hanji wusste sofort, worauf sie hinaus wollte und grinste: „Ja Kensei ist auch da. Kannst ja gleich mal Hallo sagen.“   
Seit sie angekommen waren, hatte sich die Wohnung ziemlich gefüllt. Auf dem Küchenbalkon wurde geraucht, in der Küche wurden Diskussionen über Gott und die Welt geführt, im Wohnzimmer spielten einige Looping Louie, andere Bierpong und auf der Couch auf dem anderen Balkon saß eine Gruppe von Jungs, darunter Kensei.  
„Rukia“, begrüßte Kensei sie und stand auf, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, „Gut siehst du aus! Hast du schon was zu trinken? Ich hab einen guten Wein mitgebracht, den musst du probieren!“  
„Ah Danke… gerne... Was für einer ist es?“  
„Ein Merlot!“  
Rukia lachte „Ein Merlot ist immer gut“ hatte mir mal eine weise Frau gesagt.“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Wein, aber das musste niemand wissen.   
Er reichte ihr ein Glas mit Wein „Prost, und immer in die Augen gucken!“ Für einen unangenehmen Augenblick schauten sie sich damit in die Augen, wie man es so macht, wenn man verheißungsvoll anstößt.   
Nach einiger Zeit beschlossen die Jungs um Kensei herum, Bierpong spielen zu gehen.  
„Wir sehen uns“, sagte Kensei zu Rukia, bevor er mit den anderen ging. Nach dieser Aussage konnte sie ihm nicht einfach hinterherlaufen und so mischte sie sich unter die anderen.  
In der Küche wurde sie von einem Grüppchen Mädchen begrüßt „Wohooo Rukiaaa! Weißt du noch den Drink, den du bei der letzten Party gemacht hast? DU musst das den anderen auch zeigen!“  
„Rotwein Sprite?“   
„Ja“, lallte das Mädchen mit den kurzen rosa Haaren.   
Vielleicht wusste Rukia doch etwas über Wein, und wenn es nur dieser Trick war, einen Verlauf in Sprite damit zu machen.  
Das Trüppchen war begeistert: „Es sieht so hübsch aus! Ich will es gar nicht trinken“  
„Wir haben noch Margaritha Shots“, sagte eines der Mädchen, „vielleicht sollten wir die zuerst trinken?“   
Das dritte der Mädchen holte die Flasche und machte Shots. Und danach noch eine Runde. Und danach noch eine dritte Runde. Langsam wurde die Wahrnehmung aller etwas verschwommen.   
„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt?“, fiel einem der Mädchen schließlich auf. „Riruka kennst du ja von der letzten Party. Das ist Karin und ich bin Lisa“ Und darauf gab es noch einen Shot.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten was spielen!“, verkündete Karin, „Flaschendrehen? Das Eiswürfelspiel?“  
„Ah dafür müssten wir ein paar mehr Leute sein. Ich kann mal drüben fragen“, antwortete Riruka.  
Nach nur wenigen Sekunden kam sie wieder: „OMG, ich glaube ich habe den schönsten Menschen auf der Welt gesehen. Wie kann ein Typ mit rosa Haaren so gut aussehen?“  
„Rosa Haare? Gewagte Wahl“ und mit dieser Aussage bekam sie einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich zu meiner Lieblingsfarbe stehe! Passend zu deinem Outfit heute“  
„Ichigo?“, hatte sie da wirklich seine Stimme gehört? Verwundert drehte sie sich um und blickte in zwei blaue Augen, die tatsächlich Ichigo gehörten „Was machst du hier?“  
„Ihr kennt euch??“, unterbrach Riruka die zwei sofort, „Hey, ich bin Riruka“ sagte sie und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Cool dich kennenzulernen. Willst du was trinken?“  
Ichigo winkte ihr kurz rüber: „Ichigo, hi“ und hielt sein Glas hoch, um zu zeigen, dass er bedient war.  
„Wir wollten gerade was spielen. Hast du auch Bock?“, fragte Lisa ihn.   
„Vielleicht später. Ich wollte noch Levi Hallo sagen“ antwortete er und wandte sich Rukia zu: „Renji und Tia sind doch sicher auch hier, wenn du da bist?“  
„Ja ich glaube im Wohnzimmer?“  
Und mit dieser Antwort ging er erstmal.  
„Rukia! Woher kennt ihr euch?“, fragte Riruka neugierig,  
„Öhh, gute Frage. Wir sind Nachbarn schätze ich“  
Karin überlegte: „Sein Gesicht kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, ist er vielleicht berühmt oder so?“  
Lisa stimmte zu: „Mit so einem Gesicht nicht unwahrscheinlich. Aber keine Ahnung, bin nicht so informiert. Und wieso sollte jemand berühmtes auf so einer Party hier abhängen?“  
Riruka stellte sich näher zu Rukia: „Wenn da nichts zwischen euch läuft, will ich mein Glück probieren!“  
Rukia lachte: „Haha, nein nein, viel Erfolg dir!“  
Damit verschwand auch Riruka in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
„Und ich dachte, sie macht sich heute Kensei klar“, lachte Karin.  
„Oh?“, bemerkte Rukia und ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus. War das Eifersucht?  
Lisa drückte beiden noch einen Shot in die Hand: „Scheiß auf Jungs. Die machen nur Stress, vor allem die Hübschen. Aber vielleicht können wir gleich doch noch spielen, wenn sie wiederkommt..“

Im Wohnzimmer sah Ichigo Renji und seine Freundin auf der Couch sitzen.  
„Ahhh Ichigo“, bemerkte Renji ihn sofort, „Lass mich dir direkt meine bessere Hälfte vorstellen. Das ist Yuki“  
„Freut mich!“, begrüßte Ichigo sie mit einem Hände schütteln.  
„Das ist der Enkel unserer Nachbarn mit dem Hund“  
Ichigo musste schmunzeln: Er war immer noch der Enkel mit dem Hund.  
„Hast du was zu trinken?“, fragte Yuki ihn.  
„Ich trinke heute nichts“, antwortete Ichigo und zeigte ihnen demonstrativ sein Glas Wasser.  
„Vorbildlich. Ich hoffe, dass dir dann nicht langweilig wird! Aber dann kannst du ja ein Auge auf uns werfen…Jetzt wo ich überlege, wie kommst du überhaupt hier hin?“  
„Levi ist mein Cousin“  
„Ihr habt nicht die gleichen Augen“, war Renjis Reaktion.  
Yuki lachte und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs: „Sie sind ja auch nicht Geschwister Renji“  
„Witzig, dass wir uns vorher noch nie getroffen haben. Zumindest Tia hängt öfter mit Levi ab“  
„Ja ich glaube ihr seht euch alle öfter, als dass ich meine Familie sehe“, stelle er fest, „Tia und Levi sagst du also?“.  
Renji und Yuki lachten: „Man weiß bei den beiden nie so genau…“  
Ichigo nickte: „Ich verstehe..“  
„Ich hab die beiden auch länger nicht mehr gesehen“ überlegte Yuki.  
„So wie immer nach einer Weile!“, lachte Renji.  
Hinter ihnen hörten sie wie Riruka sich lautstark Kenseis Gruppe anschloss und eine Runde Bierpong mitspielen wollte. Sie hing sich bei Kenseis Arm ein: „Aber Kenseiiii, ich will in deinem Team sein“  
Renji verdrehte die Augen: „Ich hasse den Typen!“ Yuki versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Sei nicht so fies. Er hat noch nie etwas verbrochen und Rukia mag ihn doch!“   
Ichigo überlegte, ob er sich verhört hatte und suchte nach Bestätigung in Renjis Blick.  
„Du hast richtig gehört“  
„Wieso magst du ihn nicht?“, fragte Ichigo.  
„Ok, pass auf. Rukia ist wie eine Schwester für Tia und mich. Und was Jungs angeht, hat sie einfach gar keinen Geschmack. Dieser Typ ist vielleicht ganz nett, aber er hält sie nur hin und genießt die Aufmerksamkeit. Guck dir das da drüben an, wie er die Mädels um sich schart. Ugh.“  
Ichigo nickte verständnisvoll, woraufhin Renji seinen Monolog weiterführt: „Also! Es liegt auch an dir, auf Rukia aufzupassen!“  
Yuki lachte: „Ihr kennt euch doch noch gar nicht so lang“  
„Vielleicht spricht da der Alkohol aus mir, aber Ichigo ist ein Guter! Also versprich mir, dass *du* auch auf sie aufpasst“   
„Meinst du nicht, sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen und eigene Entscheidungen treffen?“, fragte Ichigo.  
„Ohhh“, sagte Yuki beeindruckt.  
Renji schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Wenn man vernünftig denkt ja, aber wir müssen wie Brüder denken!“  
Ichigo merkte langsam, dass wirklich der Alkohol aus ihm sprach und dass es keinen Sinn machte zu diskutieren: „Ok, Kompromiss: Sollte ich merken, dass sie eine Situation nicht alleine handeln kann, helfe ich. Oder wenn sie fragt“  
„Deal“, sagte Renji und reihte ihm seine Hand, um es zu besiegeln.


	8. 7

Irgendwie hatte Riruka es geschafft, Kenseis Gruppe dazu zu bewegen, mit ihnen zu spielen. Zusammen setzten sie sich auf den Balkon.  
„Konntest du Ichigo nicht überzeugen?“, fragte Lisa.  
Riruka schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Der Typ blockt total ab. Aber keine Lust heute alleine Nachhause zu gehen…Vielleicht kann Rukia ihn nochmal fragen. Ihr kennt euch doch“  
„Ich kanns versuchen“, sagte diese. Wenn sie Ichigo Riruka andrehen konnte, hatte sie vielleicht noch eine Chance bei Kensei? Oder war das Quatsch, da er sich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr für sie interessiert? Etwas bedrückt kam sie zu Renji, Yuki und Ichigo.  
„Ich sollte von den Anderen fragen, ob du nicht doch mitspielen willst“, murmelte Rukia unter ihrer Nase.  
„Nicht meins. Sorry“, war seine Antwort.  
„Rukia, Yuki und ich wollten uns auf den Weg nachhause machen. Wir schlafen heute bei ihr, ist näher.“, unterbrach Renji sie.  
„Ja okay. Ich bleib noch ein bisschen. Tia bleibt wahrscheinlich bei Levi? “  
„Ja, wie immer.“, lachte Renji. „Ist das echt okay für dich? .. sonst, vllt können Ichigo und du zusammen gehen?“  
Rukia lachte: „Ja ist okay, wir gucken mal. Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen. Ich bin groß, der Weg ist nicht so weit.“   
Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Balkon, „Schreibt mir, wenn ihr zuhause seid!“  
„Du auch!“, sagte Yuki.  
Zurück auf dem Balkon setzte sich Rukia neben Riruka und Kensei auf die Couch.  
„Ichigo ist nicht mit dabei“  
„Mhh schade“, sagte Riruka sichtlich enttäuscht. Dies schien Kensei nicht zu gefallen: „ Scheiß auf die Spaßbremse, Flaschendrehen dann?“  
Und so kam eins zum anderen und aus ein paar Wahl, Wahrheit und Pflichtfragen wurden irgendwann Aufforderungen zum Küssen. Die Flasche zeigte auf Kensei.  
„Okay Kensei, wer kriegt von dir einen Kuss?“, fragte Karin.   
Und nachdem er Riruka einen verhängnisvollen Blick zuwarf, beugte er sich über sie zu Rukia. Er strich eine ihrer Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und hielt dieses in seinen Händen, bevor er sie küsste. Völlig unerwartet, konnte Rukia gar nicht reagieren und ließ es einfach geschehen. War das der Alkohol, der sie so taub machte? War das gerade wirklich passiert? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie gleichzeitig Rirukas giftigen Blick und im nächsten Moment gab sie Kensei einen leichten Schubser.  
Rukia wollte das Gefühl nicht verlassen, dass das Ganze eine Show für die beiden war.  
„Sollen wir noch was anderes spielen?“, unterbrach einer der Jungs, „Das wird langsam langweilig“  
Rukia hatte nicht mehr wirklich Lust auf Spielchen und entschuldigte sich damit, dass sie noch etwas zu trinken aus der Küche holen wollte. Hinter sich hörte sie nur noch RIruka, wie sie zu Kensei sagte „Das war echt unnötig! Ich wäre auch ohne die Aktion mit zu dir…“

„Wieso machst du dieses Gesicht“, fragte Ichigo sie als sie in die Küche kam.  
„Mh? Was hast du gegen mein Gesicht?“  
„Nichts. Ich mag dein Gesicht.“  
Rukia schaute ihn giftig an. „Was?“ lachte er, „Wer war gemein zu dir? Muss ich jemanden verprügeln? Ich hab Renji die Hand drauf gegeben, auszuhelfen. Nur wenn du willst natürlich“   
Sie atmete tief aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Brauchst du nicht. Ich glaube ich will nur was zu trinken und dann nachhause“  
„Dann lass uns abhauen“,   
„Mh?“  
„Wie wohnen im gleichen Haus. Und so betrunken wie du bist, will ich dich nicht alleine gehen lassen“  
„Was ist aus „Wenn ich will, hilfst du“ geworden?“, entgegnete Rukia, „Vielleicht will ich alleine gehen!“  
„Dann geh alleine. Und ich gehe auch alleine. Und zwischen uns sind dann vielleicht ein paar Meter.“  
Empört nahm Rukia eine der Weinflaschen in die Hand und schritt aus dem Haus.  
Ichigo schüttelte seinen Kopf. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen? Und wo war ihre Jacke?


	9. 8

Als Ichigo mit Rukias Jacke hinterherkam, war diese noch nicht weit gekommen.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich geh allein“, rief diese rüber als sie ihn bemerkte. Er hielt seine Hände unschuldig hoch. „Du geht alleine, und ich gehe ein paar Meter hinter dir alleine. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass wir denselben Weg haben“  
Trotzig lief sie einige Schritte vor.   
Nach einigen Minuten blieb sie jedoch stehen.  
„Vielleicht will ich meine Jacke“, verkündete sie.  
„Na ein Glück, dass ich sie mitgenommen habe“ Als er sie eingeholt hatte, hielt er ihr die Jacke zum Anziehen hin.  
„Danke“, sagte sie noch knatschig. Er nickte, unsicher darüber, was er jetzt machen sollte.  
Und so gingen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war jedoch keine angenehme Stille, denn beide schienen etwas sagen zu wollen, doch niemand schien sich zu trauen.  
Dann sah Ichigo einen Spielplatz auf dem Weg. „Los, komm mit“, schlug er vor. Sie schaute ihm perplex hinterher wie er den Spielplatz betrat und sich auf eine der Schaukeln setzte. „Na komm schon.“ Sie setzt sich auf die Schaukel neben ihm.  
„Früher hat mich Schaukeln echt glücklich gemacht. Als könnte man fliegen“, fing er an zu erzählen, „Ich weiß inzwischen zwar, dass ich nicht fliegen kann, aber eine Leichtigkeit gibt es einem trotzdem, wenn man kurz mit den Füßen abhebt und so hin und her schwingt oder?“  
„Ja.. stimmt“, dachte Rukia nach während sie anfing hin und her zu schwingen, „Leichtigkeit wäre schön“.  
„Was hält dich ab?“  
„Meine eigene Dummheit“  
Ichigo schaute böse zu ihr rüber.  
„Es stimmt! Guck mal“, fing sie an zu erklären, „Irgendwie dachte ich… ooof es ist so dumm…“  
Ichigo versuchte ihr einfach zuzuhören und zu warten, bis sie bereit war zu erzählen.  
„Ich dachte irgendwie, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte jemand mag mich, aber ich lag falsch. Fühlt sich scheiße an“  
„Puh ja. Muss weh tun“  
„Tut es auch!“, sagte sie wütend und dann sprudelte ihr Frust so aus ihr heraus. „Ich mein da lief ja nicht mal wirklich was… und dieser dumme Kuss… ich glaube, er wollte nur Riruka eifersüchtig machen, weil sie dich so gut fand“  
Renji hatte Recht, dieser Typ war wirklich ätzend, dachte Ichigo in dem Moment.  
„Ugh. Ätzender Typ. Aber,.. wieso fandest du ihn überhaupt gut, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
Rukia zog ihre Schultern hoch „Weiß auch nicht… wenn ich so darüber nachdenke… gab nichts Besonderes… vielleicht die Aufmerksamkeit? Vielleicht war es auch nur eine Idee von mir? Wer weiß“  
„Ja verstehe“  
„Leben ist so anstrengend manchmal… und wenn es scheiße ist, dann immer komplett.“  
„Ja ich glaube ein bisschen Leichtigkeit würde dir gerade gut tun“ sagte Ichigo und stand von seiner Schaukel auf und stellte sich hinter sie. „Ich glaube du brauchst dafür aber bisschen mehr Schwung“ und fing sie an anzuschubsen.   
Rukia erschreckte sich kurz und musste dann lachen. „Nicht dass ich hier noch wegfliege! Also nicht so doll“ Ichigo hörte ihr nicht zu und schmunzelte auch.  
„Vielleicht schubs ich dich so doll an, dass du einen Salto machst“  
Rukia konnte nichts mehr sagen, weil sie plötzlich so lachen musste über diese absurde Situation. Mit dem nächsten Schwung hörte man nur ein weiteres „Nicht so dooolll“ zusammen mit viel Lachen  
„Und fühlst du dich schon ein bisschen leichter?“  
„Jaaaa“, lachte sie weiter.  
„Sehr gut, dann kann ich jetzt aufhören“, sagte Ichigo und setzt sich wieder auf die Schaukel neben sie.  
„Ichigo?“  
Er blickte zu ihr rüber und schaute in ihre Augen, in denen sich ein paar Tränen sammelten.  
„Oh, ich dachte wir hätten die Tränen weggeweht“  
„Du Trottel. Das sind Tränen der Rührung! Ich wollte dir nur Danke sagen“  
„Oh“  
„Genau Oh!“, ärgerte sie ihn nun. Schließlich stand sie auf. „Lass uns weiter nachhause gehen“

-  
Und mit den nächsten Schritten wurde Rukia nur noch müde vom Alkohol.  
„Wie kannst du in einem Moment so klar sein und im nächsten Moment kippt das so?“, fragte Ichigo sie verwundert.  
„Es ist spät. Ich bin müde und dann werde ich albern und danach wieder müde“  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Ich hätte auch alleine gehen können!“  
„Ja und dann wärst du wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg eingeschlafen.“  
„Nur Vielleicht!“  
Zum Glück waren sie in wenigen Meter vor der Haustür.   
Dort bemerkte Rukia jedoch, dass sie ihren Schlüssel gar nicht dabei hatte.   
„Ich muss sterben“, verkündete sie und hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Nein musst du nicht, du kannst auch einfach in meinem Bett schlafen. Morgen werden doch sicher Tia oder Renji wiederkommen“  
„Das würdest du machen?“, schniefte sie.  
„Ich kann dich schlecht hier draußen schlafen lassen.“  
Sie nickte und folgte ihm in die Wohnung seiner Großeltern. Dort wurden sie sofort von Jeju begrüßt, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wem er zuerst Hallo sagen sollte. Und so sprang Jeju voller Freude von Ichigo und Rukia hin und her.   
Ichigo führte sie durch die Wohnung hin zu seinem Zimmer. Dort holte er ein weites Shirt und eine Hose raus.   
„Hier, zum Schlafen. Ich leg dir im Bad noch ne Zahnbürste raus.“  
Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, legte sie sich in Ichigos Bett, während dieser ins Bad ging. Sie war wirklich müde und merkte nichts um sich herum, außer Jeju, der sich neben sie gekuschelt hatte. „So haben wir also jetzt schon unsere Übernachtungsparty“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.   
Als Ichigo aus dem Bad zurückkam, brachte er ihr noch eine Flasche Wasser.   
„Wo schläfst du?“, fragte sie unschuldig.  
„Auf der Couch“  
Rukia protestierte in ihrem betrunkenen Kopf: „Aber dann ist Jeju traurig! Ich glaube er fände gut, wenn Mama und Papa neben ihm schlafen.“  
Ichigo lachte und schaute Jeju fragend an. Dieser wedelte nur mit seinem Schwanz. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und überlegte, ob das die beste Idee war. Schließlich antwortete er: „Ok, dann rutsch ein bisschen und ich hol mir eine zweite Decke.“  
„Zum Glück hast du ein großes Bett hier“  
„Ja, Jeju kann sich sehr breit machen“  
Als er mit der zweiten Decke wieder kam, und sich ins Bett legte, lag Jeju zwischen den beiden und er konnte hören, wie Rukia noch ein „Danke. Gute Nacht“ nuschelte bevor sie langsam einschlief.   
„Gute Nacht“, sagte auch Ichigo, bevor er seine Augen schloss.


	10. 9

Rukia wurde von einem Jeju geweckt, der zurück ins Bett sprang und auf ihr herum trampelte und ihr Gesicht abschlecken wollte.  
„Mhhh“, graunte sie verkatert. In dem Moment drehte sich auch ihr Magen ein bisschen um. Nicht, weil ihr schlecht war vom Alkohol, sondern weil sie betrunkenen Entscheidungen bereute und jetzt in Ichigos Zimmer in der Wohnung ihrer Nachbarn lag.  
Jejus Freude über sie ließ jedoch nicht nach, sodass sie für einen kurzen Moment von ihren Gedanken abgelenkt war.  
„Hey kleiner Flausch, warst du etwa schon draußen spazieren?“  
Sie streichelte den kleinen Hund, der sich schließlich beruhigte und an sie kuschelte. Und während sie einen Schluck Wasser trank, schaute sie sich im Zimmer um. Es sah aus wie ein reguläres Gästezimmer, das Großeltern so in ihren Wohnungen hatten, mit etwas älteren Möbeln, vielleicht noch aus der Zeit ihrer eigenen Kinder. Und dann stand da ein Koffer und noch eine Gitarre in der Ecke. War das wohl Ichigos? Irgendwie wieder etwas, das nicht zu seinem Äußeren passte. Wieso hatte sie überhaupt immer so spezifische Vorstellungen, was jemand macht und was nicht nach dem Äußeren. Sie schämte sich kurz für sich selbst und starrte die Decke an. Sie konnte noch nicht aufstehen.  
Am liebsten hätte sie noch mal ihre Augen zugemacht, doch sie war in einer fremden Wohnung und ihre Blase meldete sich langsam. Wenigstens nur die und nicht ihr Darm oder Magen. Sie musste aufstehen und ins Bad.  
Sie war ein bisschen froh darüber, dass Ichigo sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Er hatte Jeju anscheinend einfach ins Zimmer reingelassen und dann die Türe wieder geschlossen. Dieser Typ, wieso war er überhaupt schon wach? Was er wohl machte. Und ob sie gleich auch noch die alten Nachbarn sehen würde. Peinlich, dachte sie sich, während sie vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer ging.  
In der Wohnung war es sehr ruhig. Man hörte nur Jeju, der in eine andere Richtung lief. Die Wohnung Ichigos Großeltern war etwas anders aufgebaut als deren WG. Zum Glück war die Badezimmer Tür direkt gegenüber.  
Während sie auf dem Klo saß, schaute sie auf ihr Handy. 9 Uhr und noch keine Nachricht von Tia oder Renji, wann sie nachhause kommen würden…   
Sie wusch sich kurz auch ihr Gesicht und ging aus dem Bad und in die Richtung, in die Jeju gelaufen war und entdeckte eine offene Terrassentür. Keine Großeltern bisher, nur ein Ichigo der in einer Liege lag und etwas las. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch eine Tasse Kaffee.  
Die Sonne schien warm auf die Terrasse und als Jeju in ihre Richung gelaufen kam, drehte auch Ichigo sich um.   
„Hey“, lachte er.  
„Morgen“ , antwortete Rukia verlegen. Die Zeit schien ein wenig langsamer zu laufen, wenn man sich schämte.   
Ichigo unterbrach die Stille, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit schon vorkam: „Willst du auch einen Kaffee? Oder was frühstücken?“  
Er schien normal zu reagieren. Sie war etwas beruhigter. Vielleicht war gestern doch nicht so peinlich?  
„Kaffee reicht erstmal, danke“  
Ichigo stand auf, legte sein Buch auf die Liege und ging wohl in Richtung Küche. Rukia setzt sich auf einen der anderen Stühle auf der Terrasse. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und genoss die Sonne.  
Ichigo kam mit einer rosa Tasse und einem Pullover wieder.  
„So warm ist es nicht, hier“, sagte er und gab ihr den Pullover und stellte den Kaffee neben sie auf den Tisch.  
Sie zog den Pulli an, der ihr etwas zu groß war und nahm die Tasse in die Hand, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Sie lachte in sich hinein. Er hatte sich gemerkt, dass sie ihren Kaffee mit einem Schuss Milch trinkt.  
„Was liest du?“, fragte Rukia neugierig, als er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.  
„Siddhartha von Hesse. Stand bei meinem Opa im Regal. Ich dachte, vielleicht sollte man mal ein paar Klassiker gelesen haben. Und das Thema klang cool.“  
„Worum geht’s?“  
„Um einen Mann, der nach dem Sinn des Lebens sucht und ihn wohl am Ende in sich selbst findet.“  
Rukia musste über sich selbst lachen. Und schon wieder etwas, das nicht zum Äußeren passte. Man durfte so wirklich nicht denken.   
„Klingt cool“  
„Ich kann es dir bestimmt leihen, wenn ich fertig bin. Du musst es ja nur meinem Opa wiedergeben, wenn du fertig bist und ich nicht mehr hier bin.“  
„Stimmt, du bist nur zu Besuch.“, überlegte sie, „Danke übrigens, dass ich hier übernachten durfte. Die anderen haben noch nicht geschrieben, wann sie zurück sind. Also, ... ich hoffe, ich war gestern nicht allzu anstrengend… und sorry, wenn ich dich bei etwas störe jetzt gerade.“  
Ichigo lachte.  
„Eyyy“, protestierte Rukia und schämte sich wieder ein bisschen.  
„Nein, alles gut“, versuchte Ichigo sie zu beruhigen. „Ich fands irgendwie witzig … und ich hab Renji die Hand drauf gegeben. Wie auch immer das passiert ist.“  
„Ein Mann seines Wortes also“  
„Ja, ohne dieses Versprechen hätte ich dich auf jeden Fall auf der Straße stehen lassen heute Nacht.“  
Rukia lachte. „Danke“  
„Und wegen heute… meine Großeltern sind heute wieder unterwegs. Schwer beschäftige Rentner. Wofür besuche ich sie überhaupt, wenn sie nie da sind“, lachte er, „.. jedenfalls …du störst nicht. Alles gut. Kannst hier bleiben, oder dich nochmal hinlegen oder keine Ahnung, bis oben jemand kommt. Ich hatte heute nichts vor und ich glaube, Jeju freut sich.“  
„Danke nochmal.“, sagte sie verlegen.


	11. 10

Für einige Zeit saßen Ichigo und Rukia einfach nur in der Sonne. Er las, während sie am Handy war und sich Memes anschaute.   
Zwischendurch musste sie lachen, sodass Ichigo irritiert rüber schaute. Irgendwann reichte es ihm: „Ich will vielleicht auch lachen?“  
Rukia blickte zu ihm rüber. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das für dich witzig ist.“  
„Schick doch einfach“   
Und so verbrachten sie die nächsten 30 Minuten damit, dass Rukia ihm zwischendurch Memes schickte. Sie war kurz unsicher, ob er ihren Humor blöd fand. Aber ab und zu konnte sie auch ein schmunzeln von ihm hören.   
„Kennst du Vine?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
„Wer kennt Vine bitte nicht“, war Ichigos Antwort.  
„Du hast auch kein Game of Thrones geguckt! Ich weiß ja nicht, wie sehr du dann im Internet unterwegs bist.“  
„Ja okay.“  
„Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt auch Vine Compilations gucken“  
„Haha ja. Ewig nicht mehr geguckt … und Game of Thrones weitergucken!“, fügte er begeistert hinzu.  
„Stimmt…eigentlich der perfekte Tag heute, wenn man eh nichts vorhat.“  
„Können wir ja gleich machen? Und vielleicht hast du inzwischen Hunger? Vielleicht bestellen wir einfach was?“  
Rukia schaute in dem Moment auf ihr Handy: „Ah, Renji hat geschrieben. Er wäre gleich zuhause!“  
Ichigo bereute kurz, dass er angefangen hatte deren Tag zusammen geplant hatte. Rukia würde sicher zuhause lieber noch ne Runde ihren Kater ausschlafen… Warum hatte er deswegen ein schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend?  
„Okay pass auf!“, unterbrach Rukia seine Gedanken energetischer als erwartet. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Idee gut finden würde und überspielte das mit noch mehr Selbstbewusstsein in ihrem Vorschlag: „Ich gehe gleich oben duschen. Ich fühle mich wirklich ekelig“, sie lachte. „Und dann Youtube, Netflix und Essen bestellen? Und vielleicht können wir auch eine Runde mit Jeju spazieren gehen?“  
„Klingt gut“, stimmte Ichigo zu.   
Beiden rutschte ein Stein vom Herzen. (authors note: ich lass dieses falsche sprichwort jetzt hier)  
Und würden sie gegenseitig ihre Gedanken lesen können, würden sie merken, dass sie das gleiche dachten: Wieso fühlte es sich schon so vertraut an manchmal, wenn sie sich noch gar nicht wirklich kannten…  
-

Renji hatte nicht gelogen und kam einige Minuten später nach Hause, sodass Rukia hochging.  
„Na da hast du ja Glück gehabt“, begrüßte Renji sie, während er die Türe zu deren Wohnung aufschloss, „Und, lief was zwischen euch?“  
Rukia wurde rot: „Nein??“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Renji völlig unbeeindruckt.  
„Warum sollte es?“  
„Weiß nicht… Alkohol .. beieinander schlafen … darauf läuft es meistens heraus oder? War das nicht auch eigentlich dein Plan mit Kensei?“  
Rukia hatte den Part versucht zu verdrängen. „Vielleicht… Aber nein, also. Wir haben uns das Bett geteilt, weil ich betrunken darauf bestanden habe… glaube ich …dass Jejus Eltern zusammen in meinem Bett schlafen. Oh Gooottt“, sagte sie langsam und schämte sich für sich selbst.  
Renji lachte laut: „Was?“  
„Ich trinke nie wieder“  
„Jaja, das sagen sie alle. Wie wars sonst noch, nachdem wir gegangen sind?“  
„Der Anfang vom Ende würde ich sagen. Haben noch gespielt, Flaschendrehen.. und dann hat Kensei mich geküsst“  
„Ohh?“, reagierte Renji überrascht.  
„Ja nix Oh. Einfach nur um Riruka eifersüchtig zu machen? Anscheinend fand er nicht so cool, wie sie für Ichigo schwärmte? Und vielleicht hab ich mich dann dumm gefühlt, mir ne Weinflasche mitgenommen aus der Küche und wollte nach Hause“  
„Top Reaktion“  
„Ja … und Ichigo ist mitgekommen… Jedenfalls... Jeju lag zwischen uns. Er hatte sich ne eigene Decke geholt. Und eigentlich, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaub, ich sehe Ichigo auch nicht so?“  
„Oder du bist blind?“   
„Warum?“, fragte Rukia.  
„Weiß nicht, ob ich dich betrunken ertragen hätte. Da steckt doch mehr hinter.“, lachte er weiter  
„Oha. Du bist herzlos!“, lachte sie, „Ich glaube, ich muss diese Freundschaft kündigen. Und außerdem er hat dir ja auch sein Wort drauf gegeben. Du bist betrunken also genauso nervig und alles ist deine Schuld!“  
„Oder dank mir musstest du nicht auf der Straße schlafen heute Nacht“  
„Du hast Recht, wir konnte ich nur. Vielen lieben Dank, ich werde ewig in deiner Schuld stehen“  
„Genau so.“  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Ich geh jetzt duschen und weißt du was?“  
„Mh?“, fragte er, bevor er in sein Zimmer verschwinden wollte.  
„Gucke gleich mit Ichigo Game of Thrones weiter ALS FREUNDE!“  
Diesmal schüttelte Renji seinen Kopf: „Jaja. Wer‘s glaubt.“  
\--  
Nach dem Duschen fühlte Rukia sich schon hundert mal besser, müde war sie trotzdem. Zum Glück war im Moment ihre Haut in Ordnung, sodass sie kein Make up drauf machte und sich nur was Bequemes anzog.  
Ichigos Sachen legte sie in die Wäsche. Dabei entdeckte sie, dass der Pulli von Balenciaga war. Was für ein Prolet, dachte sie sich. Auch, wenn sie sich mit Markenklamotten auskannte, war ihr so was überhaupt nicht wichtig. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich dann ordentlich waschen, nicht dass es einläuft, wenn er da so viel Geld für bezahlt hat“, dachte sie. „Andererseits: wer gibt so Pullis zum gammeln raus, wenn man viel Geld dafür bezahlt hatte?“ Schließlich war sie neugierig, ob das Shirt auch ein Markenshirt war. Auch Balenciaga?? Was war mit ihm? Seine Großeltern wirkten nie besonders reich. Vielleichten waren seine Eltern reich? Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wo er selbst arbeitete.  
Sie holte ihr Handy raus, um ihm:  
_Bin fertig und würde runterkommen?_  
Die Antwort kam sofort: _Yes_  
Sie würde es vor Renji nicht zugeben, aber ein kleines bisschen war sie doch aufgeregt. Dieses Gefühl wurde aber schnell wieder verdrängt. Sie wollte einfach nur ne gute Zeit haben und die beiden hatten Spaß zusammen. Das sollte nicht durch so was kaputt gemacht werden.


	12. 11

Mit Laptop saßen Ichigo und Rukia auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer von Ichigos Großeltern.  
„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es nicht eigenartig ist bei deinen Großeltern hier so zu sitzen“  
Ichigo musste lachen: „Warum?“  
Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und schaute sich um: „Weil es meine Nachbarn sind. Irgendwie wegen Respekte für die Privatsphäre meiner Nachbarn?“  
„Du machst dir süße Gedanken, aber ich glaube das ist jetzt eh zu spät?“  
„Mh. Ja. Außerdem! Welche Großeltern haben so eine tiefe Couch und so einen Fernseher? Alle älteren Menschen, die ich kenne, meckern immer, dass sie dann nicht aufstehen können.“  
„Ach du. Den Fernseher haben die zwei, weil ich den für sie gekauft habe. Dann können die ihre Shows in der Mediathek immer gucken. Und ich behaupte, dass meine Großeltern sonst auch sehr offen und jung geblieben sind“ (Authors note: wollte zdf mediathek schreiben, aber wollte nicht sagen dass wir in deutschland sind. Also es ist eine random mediathek in fantasyland)  
„Oh, voll cool von dir“  
„Okay, also wo willst du bestellen?“  
„Es gibt hier einen Vietnamesen, der liefert so gutes Pho! Perfektes Kater Essen. Magst du Pho?“  
Ichigo nickte.  
„Vielleicht können wir auch teilen?“, fragte Rukia.  
„Mh?“  
„Wenn ich mit meinen Freunden esse, bestellen wir paar Sachen und teilen dann alles. So hat man mehr zur Auswahl. Machst du das nicht so?“  
„Nee, aber gute Idee eigentlich. Bin dabei.“  
Sie einigten sich auf Pho und Bun Nem sowie Gyosas und Frühlingsrollen als Snack und machten dann Game of Thrones wieder an.  
Nach ein paar Minuten schaute Ichigo zu Rukia rüber und man sah in ihrem Gesicht, wie sie krampfhaft versucht anständig zu sitzen. Er drückte auf Pause.  
„Du kannst dich hier auch entspannt hinsetzen oder hinlegen ne“  
„Ahh“, lachte sie verlegen.  
„Ja so macht doch kein Mensch einen Serien Marathon“  
„Jaaa, du hast Recht … aber dann brauche ich auch eine Decke und ein Kissen“  
„Okay warte“, sagte er und stand auf. Einige Sekunden später kam er mit seiner Bettdecke und Kissen wieder. „Sorry… ich weiß nicht, wo meine Oma andere Decken hatten…“  
Rukia schmunzelte: „Ist doch gemütlich! Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass deine Großeltern mich hier niemals so sehen.“  
Die Couch war in einer L-Form und Rukia kuschelte sich auf der seinen Seite des L‘s ein, während Ichigo die andere Hälfte beanspruchte, sodass sie mit ihren Köpfen nebeneinander lagen. Auch Jeju kam dazu und kuschelte sich zu ihr. Er schaute zu ihr rüber: „Besser?“  
„Ich glaube, jetzt können wir loslegen“  
Sie hatten nur noch die letzten zwei Folge der ersten Staffel vor sich und Rukia hatte ganz vergessen, dass Ichigo hoffte, dass Ned Stark König werden könnte. Die neunte Folge würde ihm wohl nicht gefallen. Und als Ned Stark schließlich geköpft wurde, drehte er sich zu Rukia.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wirklich passiert oder?“  
„Chh. Game of Thrones halt?”  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Was hast du mir da nur angetan“  
„Ja besser niemanden mögen“, lachte sie.  
„Ist ja wie im echten Leben“  
„Niemanden mögen oder dass alle sterben?“  
„Beides“  
„Ich glaube, das ist der Reiz an der Serie, dass es so realistisch ist und jeden treffen könnte. Auch die Guten“, erklärte Rukia.  
Ichigo hielt kurz inne: „Ja okay. Ich hoffe trotzdem dass Joffrey bald stirbt. Und ich glaube, ich werde vorsichtiger sein, wen ich gut finde. Nachher stirbt auch noch Robb Stark oder die mit den Drachen“  
Er blickte zu Rukia, die ihr Gesicht verzog.  
„Sag nichts!“, drohte er.  
„Ich sag nichts! Wir haben noch sieben Staffeln.“  
„Puh, das schaffen wir aber nicht alles in den nächsten Tagen“  
„Ja, können wir ja auch wann anders machen? Ich weiß ja nicht, wann du wieder Zeit hast?“  
Er überlegte und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf: „Ich hab eigentlich echt selten frei. Das ist eher eine Ausnahme“  
„Irgendwann musst du erzählen, was du machst. So beschäftigt kann doch niemand mit einem normalen Job sein“  
„Ja irgendwann“, sagte er verlegen.  
„Ok. Erzähl, wenn du willst irgendwann. Ich will nicht, dass du dich doof fühlst und irgendwas erzählen musst, was du nicht willst… Auch wenn ich mir nichts vorstellen kann, was schlimm sein sollte“  
Er lachte: „Ist bisschen kompliziert? Und ich genieße gerade die normal Zeit … also… danke“  
„Ja okay. Also von meiner Seite alles cool.“, war ihre Antwort.  
Er war überrascht, wie verständnisvoll sie reagierte. Normalerweise wäre die Neugier bei den meisten Menschen, die ihn nicht sofort erkannten, größer. Eigentlich auch witzig, dass sie ihn auch so gar nicht zuordnen konnte. Die meisten Menschen schauten ihn immer an, als würden sie sein Gesicht zumindest kennen, aber nicht immer zuordnen können.   
„Was machst du überhaupt?“, fragte er jedoch und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „Natürlich auch nur, wenn du erzählen willst“  
Sie lachte: „Alles gut.“ Sie überlegte. Sie drehte sich auf ihren Bauch und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab, um ihn ernst anzuschauen: „Du darfst aber nicht lachen!“   
„Mach ich nicht und du weißt, ich bin ein Mann meines Wortes“, lachte er.  
Ein bisschen unsicher drehte sie sich wieder auf ihren Rücken und schaute die Decke an: „Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, weiß ich es nicht. Ich mag so viele Sachen, vor allem Psychologie und Kunst. Aber irgendwie hab ich mich nie getraut das zu verfolgen? Mein Schulabschluss war zu schlecht für Psychologie und Kunst studieren macht keinen Spaß. Mir macht das Malen mehr Spaß als das drumherum lernen. Aber wer kann schon von Kunst leben…“  
Von Ichigo kam nicht sofort eine Reaktion, sodass Rukia versuchte mit Humor ein wenig zu überspielen und verlegen lachte: „Haha, komme mir so blöd vor… Weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst. “  
„Blöd ist es nicht. Ich muss nur überlegen, weil ich nichts blödes darauf antworten will. Das ist ein schweres Thema“, sagte er.  
„Ich glaube blöder als meine Eltern kann niemand reagieren. Also schockt mich nichts mehr“  
„Oh, wieso?“  
„Laut denen verschwende ich mein Leben und hätte liebe eine Ausbildung machen sollen und mal richtig arbeiten, weil keine Ahnung..“  
„Puh.“  
„Ja, du musst nichts dazu sagen. Danke fürs zuhören aber… Sollte das Essen nicht eh gleich da sein?“, änderte sie das Thema.   
Ichigo tat es irgendwie leid, dass er nichts gutes darauf sagen konnte. Er hätte gerne aufmunternde Worte gehabt. Oder etwas, das Verständnis ausdrückt? Stattdessen kam nur ein Puh von ihm. Sie hatte sogar schnell versucht das Thema zu ändern, weil es ihr wohl unangenehm war. Aber es kam ihm unfair vor, überhaupt nichts beigetragen zu haben, wenn sie ihm ihr Herz etwas öffnete.  
„Ich weiß nicht so genau, aber ich glaube am Ende zählt, dass du etwas findest, das dich glücklich macht? Egal, was andere denken. Auch wenn das schwierig ist. Und ich glaube, man muss sich nicht immer direkt festlegen und irgendwas für immer machen. Sorry, wenn das wie so eine Klischee Aussage klingt. Aber ich glaub da wirklich dran!“  
Rukia lächelte: „Danke. Eigentlich weiß ich das auch, aber im Moment ist es schwer, das zu fühlen.“  
„Manchmal zweifelt man an allem, was man macht. So Momente kenn ich.“  
„Ja… dazu kommt, dass ich keinerlei Inspiration und Motivation zum Malen habe. Da denk ich direkt, dass Malen auf jeden Fall niemals meine berufliche Zukunft werden könnte, wenn ich jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten habe. Wie soll das erst werden, wenn ich beruflich davon abhängig wäre?“  
„Ich verstehe. Kreative Berufe haben auf jeden Fall ihre ganz eigenen Herausforderungen. Vor allem wenn man sich diesen Druck macht“  
„Ja, deshalb… ich weiß auch nicht. Male ich gerade eher nebenbei, und vielleicht ergibt sich so mal was? Und deswegen studiere ich gerade Marketing, weil ich dachte ich kann dabei die Sachen, die ich mag verbinden und es ist was vernünftiges“, lachte Rukia.  
Ichigo nickte: „Ja, versteh ich…Macht ja auch Sinn, sich so einen sicheren Mittelweg zu suchen, wenn der Rest so unsicher ist … Ich überlege gerade, was ich bei einem Kreativblock mache. Das ist das einzige, von dem ich ein bisschen Ahnung habe“  
Rukia drehte sich wieder zu ihm und wartete auf seine Antwort.   
„Es ist unterschiedlich“, lachte er, „Manchmal brauche ich neue Eindrücke und muss raus in die Welt und Dinge sehen. Und an anderen Tagen brauche ich einfach meine Ruhe von allem. Aber das Wichtigste ist am Ende, dass es mir Spaß macht, sonst ist das alles bedeutungslos. Ich weiß, das sagt man so leicht und es ist nicht immer alles einfach. Aber ich habe immer gemerkt, dass durch Druck nichts Gutes entsteht.“  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst. Mehr Leichtigkeit und so.“, sagte Rukia und dachte zurück an die Schaukeln.  
„Haha, dass du das noch weißt“  
„So betrunken war ich auch nicht!“  
„Ja vielleicht sollte ich lieber an mir zweifeln, dass ich überhaupt mit dir schaukeln gegangen bin. Stell dir mal vor, du hättest dahin gekotzt“  
Rukia zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und protestierte: „Iiiich waaar nicht sooo betrunkeeen“  
Ichigo schaute Jeju an: „Jeju, was sagt du?.. ja, daran erinnere ich mich auch, wie sie darauf bestand mit einem fremden Typen in einem Bett zu übernachten, damit du dich nicht entscheiden musst, bei wem du lieber schläfst…“  
„Du bist doof“, lachte Rukia und schmiss eins der Dekokissen in seine Richtung.  
Schließlich klingelte es an der Tür.  
„Endlich, dann muss ich deine Lügen nicht mehr hören, wenn du gleich den Mund voll hast“  
„Pass auf, was du sagst. Vielleicht will ich mein Essen doch nicht mehr mit dir teilen“, lachte er und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.


	13. 14

Nachdem sie bei einer weiteren Folge Game of Thrones fertig gegessen hatten, entschieden sie sich mit Jeju spazieren zu gehen. Dafür gingen sie die Straße entlang zum Wald, in dem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Im Wald angekommen, leinte Ichigo Jeju erstmal ab. Dieser bewegte sich immer mal wieder ein Stückchen vor und hinter den beiden, aber niemals weit weg. Wenn er weiter vorne war, wartete er auf Rukia und Ichigo und wenn dieser interessiert an etwas schnupperte, warteten die beiden auf ihn.   
„Jeju hört echt so gut, wieso ist er das eine Mal nur ausgebüxt?“, fragte Rukia nach einer Weile  
„Wenn ich das wüsste…“  
„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben… als ich Jeju gefunden habe, hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass er jemanden wie dir gehört“  
Ichigo verdrehte die Augen: „Warum?“  
„Passt nicht zu deinem äußeren Bild.. Bei so großen Typen denkt man immer, dass die große gefährlich aussehende Hunde haben oder haben wollen.“  
„Ja, das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal“, sagte er gleichgültig.  
„Wieso hast du dich für Jeju entschieden?“  
„Ich würde sagen, wir haben uns beide gefunden.“, lachte er und hob einen Stock auf, um ihn für Jeju zu werfen. Dieser lief diesem blitzschnell hinterher  
„Wie meinst du?“, fragte Rukia.  
„Von der Arbeit aus haben wir mal mit Tieren aus dem Tierheim gearbeitet. Und danach musste ich Jeju mitnehmen“  
Rukia lachte: „Liebe auf den ersten Blick“  
„Ja. In dem Moment konnte ich ihn nicht zurücklassen,“  
Jeju hatte inzwischen den Stock zurückgebracht und vor Rukias Füße gelegt. Diese hob ihn auf, um ihn ein zweites Mal für Jeju zu werfen. Während Jeju darauf wartete, dass Rukia endlich den Stock warf, lief er aufgeregt vor ihr und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Nachdem sie geworfen hatte, wandte sich Rukia wieder dem Gespräch zu: „Meintest du nicht, er kann niemanden leiden? Wie machst du das dann bei der Arbeit?“  
„Ja, deshalb musste ich ihn direkt am Anfang für längere Zeit bei meinen Großeltern lassen, als ich noch viel unterwegs war. Das war zu hektisch. Aber zwischendurch konnte ich viel zuhause arbeiten. Kleine Krise in meinem Team. Und jetzt, mal schauen, wie es wird. Ich werde nochmal versuchen, ihn mitzunehmen, wenn es nicht ganz so hektisch werden sollte.“, lachte er und fing sich dann an, zu rechtfertigen: „Und bevor du was sagst: Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen unverantwortlich einen Hund zu haben, wenn man nicht viel Zeit hat und alleine ist. Aber ich gebe mein Bestes! Und besser als Tierheim und dass wir beide alleine wären!“  
Rukia überlegte, was sie sagen sollte.   
„Ja verstehe. Ich glaube, wenn es ihm bei dir nicht gut gehen würde, wäre er auch nicht so anhänglich.“  
Ichigo lächelte: „Ich hätte irgendwie eine Standpauke von dir erwartet, wie unverantwortlich und egoistisch ich bin“  
Rukia lachte: „Ja ich musste auch kurz überlegen. Ich glaube, für mich wäre Zeit auch echt der Grund, wieso ich kein Haustier alleine haben kann. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie deine Situation ist. Es scheint aber zu funktionieren und Jeju sieht aus, als würde es ihm gut gehen. Also, who am I to judge?“  
„Und es ist einfach schöner, nicht alleine zuhause zu sein“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Das glaube ich dir sofort. Und immer jemand, der einen bedingungslos liebt.“  
Er schaute zu ihr rüber, als sie das zweite Mal das Stöckchen für Jeju warf:  
„Du hattest auch einen Hund oder?“  
„Ja, Familienhund. Da war immer jemand zuhause und man konnte sich die Verantwortung teilen…“  
„Ja stimmt, das macht es leichter. Deswegen bin ich meinen Großeltern auch sehr dankbar. Sollte es hart auf hart kommen, kann Jeju dort auch wieder für längere Zeit hin.“


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed to make it a bit faster... too slow burn is no good burn.

13  
Ichigo schloss die Türe zur Wohnung seiner Großeltern auf. Rukia blieb im Flur stehen  
„Ich glaube mir wäre es echt unangenehm, wenn deine Großeltern gleich zurückkommen und ich noch bei euch rumgammel“, sagte Rukia.  
Ichigo stellt sich in den Türrahmen und schmunzelte.  
„Ich kann dir aber noch aufräumen helfen!“, warf sie hinterher.  
„Ach passt schon. Ist doch nicht viel“  
„Okay dann… bis äh .. wir hören voneinander?“, stammelte Rukia und schaute Jeju hinterher, der bereits reingelaufen war.  
„Jap“, war Ichigos Antwort und er schloss die Tür.  
Okay, das war ein eigenartiger Abschied, dachte Rukia, während sie in ihre Wohnung hochging.  
-  
Zuhause wurde sie von Tia begrüßt, die mit einem Kaffee aus der Küche kam.  
„Naa, wo hast du dich noch herumgetrieben?“, ärgerte Tia sie.  
„Könnte ich dich auch fragen“, lachte Rukia.   
Tia zuckte mit ihren Schultern.   
„Erzähl!“, forderte Rukia sie auf.   
„Ach. Gibt nichts zu erzählen.“   
Beide setzten sich auf die Couch.   
Rukia schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Immer muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen.“  
„War wie immer. Aber Levi und ich sind da ganz entspannt. Was ist noch bei dir passiert? Renji hat da so was angedeutet..“  
Und damit klärte Rukia ihre Mitbewohnerin über ihren Abend auf.   
Tia nickte und überlegte: „Puh, komische Aktion von Kensei... Aber wirklich nett von Ichigo! Und witzig, dass ihr noch den ganzen Tag lang zusammen was gemacht habt. Vielleicht mag er dich? Obwohl… hätte er dann nicht versucht dich zu küssen oder so…. oder er ist ein Gentleman. Das würde zu ihm passen…“  
„Was?“, sagte Rukia verlegen, „Warum muss denn gleich immer alles so was sein?“  
„Wie meinst du so was?“  
„Vielleicht können wir auch einfach Freunde sein?“, sagte Rukia protestierend.  
Tia verdrehte die Augen: „Ja, kann natürlich auch sein… okay dann sag du, findest du ihn irgendwie anziehend?“  
Rukia schmollte und umarmte ein Kissen vor ihrem Bauch.  
„Ist doch nichts schlimmes oder?“, fragte Tia und schaute sie beruhigend an.  
„Oah nee, man kann doch nicht einen Crush nach dem anderen haben… Ich muss erstmal die Kensei Sache verarbeiten! Ich glaube, ich kann da gerade nicht drüber nachdenken.“  
Tia nickte und streichelte Rukia verständnisvoll über den Kopf: „Alles cool. Musst du auch nicht. Aber falls du doch fühlst, dass da mehr sein könnte. Es wäre okay, das zuzulassen“  
Rukia presste ihre Lippen zusammen und lachte dann: „Warum bin ich immer in so unangenehmen Situationen. Lass uns über was anderes reden“  
„Ja, ich weiß Jungs ist nicht dein Lieblingsthema.“, antwortete Tia ihr und schaltete den Fernseher als Friedensangebot an, „Können ja auch noch was gucken.“

-  
Nachdem Ichigo aufgeräumt hatte, kamen kurze Zeit später auch seine Großeltern wieder zurück.  
„Ichigo, wie war dein Tag?“, begrüßte ihn sein Großvater.  
„Mh, nichts Besonderes. Rukia war hier und wir haben zusammen gegessen und waren eine Runde mit Jeju spazieren.“  
„Das eine Mädchen von oben?“, fragte sein Großvater nochmal.  
Seine Oma warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu: „Wie kannst du das immer noch nicht wissen?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kann mir keine Namen merken.“  
Ichigo und seine Oma lachten.   
„Freut mich, dass du einen schönen Tag hattest! Rukia ist so ein liebes Mädchen. “, antwortete seine Oma.  
„Vielleicht kannst du sie ja mal ausführen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du mal eine Freundin hattest“, sagte sein Opa.  
„Ihr wisst doch, dass ich das nicht so einfach machen kann“, antwortete Ichigo etwas gereizt.  
„Also würdest du gerne?“, ärgerte ihn seine Oma.  
Dieser ging gar nicht darauf ein und versuchte abzulenken: „Wie wars denn bei euch? Da komme ich euch mal besuchen und ihr seid überhaupt nicht da“  
Seine Oma beschloss, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und ging auf seine Frage ein: „Wir hatten auch einen sehr schönen Tag.“


	15. 14

14

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Und was wird noch lustiges gemacht heute Nacht?  
  


  
las Rukia auf ihrem Handy und musste grinsen. (authors note: es ist ZU WITZIG, es nicht zu benutzen)  
Tia schaute sie von der Seite an: „Wieso grinst du?“  
„Vielleicht hat Ichigo geschrieben“, antwortete Rukia.  
„Vielleicht? Was schreibt er?“, fragte Tia neugierig.  
„Ich muss lachen, es klingt so bescheuert: Was heute Nacht noch lustiges gemacht wird.“  
Auch Tia musste lachen: „Na dann… Also ich will ja nichts sagen. Aber wenn er abends noch schreibt, nachdem ihr die ganze Zeit schon miteinander abgehangen habt.. Naaja..“  
„Hör auf“, antwortete Rukia.

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Und was wird noch lustiges gemacht heute Nacht?  
  
**Rukia:** Schaue mit Tia einen Film. Muss morgen früh raus, also nichts lustiges mehr  
  


  
schrieb sie und legte ihr Handy wieder weg.  
„Was hast du geantwortet?“  
Rukia schmiss ihr Handy rüber.  
„Ohhhh, was ist das für eine traurige Entschuldigung an Gespräch? Darauf kann man ja gar nicht antworten. “, meckerte Tia als sie Rukias Nachricht las.  
Dann kam jedoch eine neue Nachricht von Ichigo und Tia beruhigte sich: „Glück gehabt“  
Rukia setzt sich aufrecht hin und drehte sich zu ihr: „Was hat er geschrieben?“  
„Bist du morgen arbeiten? … vielleicht will er morgen auch was mit dir machen. Also ehrlich, entweder der Typ hat keine Freunde hier oder er mag dich echt gerne.“  
„Sehr gute Optionen zur Auswahl“, lachte Rukia.  
Tia schaute sie ernst an: „Du musst jetzt was anständiges antworten. Nicht, dass du ihn entmutigst!“  
Rukia verdrehte wieder die Augen: „Was soll das heißen?“  
„Du verschreckst immer die guten Dudes! Ich sollte das für dich übernehmen“  
Sie lachten.  
„Was macht dich jetzt zum Profi Tia?“  
„Okay, lass uns das zusammen machen.“  
Rukia rückte auf der Couch zu ihr, sodass sie beide auf das Handy schauen konnten.  
„Wie hast du mich jetzt dazu gebracht, dass ich da investiert bin?“, fragte Rukia ungläubig.  
„Ich kenn dich. Bevor du irgendwas in dieser Richtung zugeben kannst, merke ich das. Und Ichigo scheint mal ein guter zu sein.“  
„Mh“, grummelte Rukia, „.. ich schreib darauf jetzt einfach „Ja, wieso?“  
„Das klingt nicht sehr einladend.“  
„Wozu soll es denn einladend klingen?“ lachte Rukia.  
„Zum weiterschreiben und dich zu irgendwas einladen. Also.. schreib lieber sowas wie…“ Tia fing an zu tippen: „Ja, bin morgen erstmal arbeiten. Hast du danach noch was lustiges geplant für uns?“ “  
„Urghhh. Das klingt furchtbar. Das kann ich nicht schreiben.“  
Tia schaute sie verlegen an: „Zu spät, Abgeschickt.“  
Rukia schmiss ihren Kopf in den Nacken: „Ich muss sterben“  
„Übertreib nicht so. Das ist nur ne Nachricht, angelehnt an seine komische Formulierung.“, lachte Tia.  
„Oha, dir macht es richtig Spaß mich zu quälen.“  
„Nein, man muss dich manchmal aber zu deinem Glück schubsen. … Und guck, du hast auch eine Antwort bekommen.“, sagte Tia grinsend und zeigte ihr den Chatverlauf.

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Und was wird noch lustiges gemacht heute Nacht?  
  
**Rukia:** Schaue mit Tia einen Film. Muss morgen früh raus, also nichts lustiges mehr  
  
**Ichigo:** Bist du morgen arbeiten?  
  
**Rukia:** Ja, bin morgen erstmal arbeiten. Hast du danach noch was lustiges geplant für uns? :D   
  
**Ichigo:** Ich weiß nicht, ob lustig :D Willst du nach der Arbeit mit mir zum botanischen Garten? Meine Großeltern kennen die Besitzer. Vielleicht hilft das mit deiner Mal Blockade?  
  


  
„Schaffst du es alleine mit einem Ja zu antworten?“, fragte Tia.  
Rukia war knatschig: „Oh ich weiß nicht, nach der Arbeit bin ich immer so platt…“  
„Rukia, hör auf Ausreden zu suchen.“, ermahnte Tia sie mit einem Lächeln, „Entweder du antwortest jetzt oder ich mach es!“  
Rukia nahm ihr Handy zurück und fing an zu tippen:

Ichigo  
  
**Rukia:** Gerne. Ab 17 Uhr?  
  
**Ichigo:** Passt.   
  


  
Tia nickte stolz. „Geht doch“  
Rukia versank im Sofa: „Ich will jetzt nur noch sterben“  
„Warum? Ist doch alles gut. Es ist Date Time.“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, er ist nur nett, weil ich von meiner Mal Blockade erzählt habe.“  
„Ach Rukia“, seufzte Tia, „Wir schauen mal, was morgen bringt.“


	16. 15

Rukia trat aus dem Bürogebäude ihrer Arbeit auf die Straße. Die Sonne schien und leichter Wind wehte. Wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie den nächsten Bus nachhause nehmen und wäre um halb 4 zuhause. Dann konnte sie noch in Ruhe etwas essen und sich umziehen.

Im Bus schaute sie auf ihr Handy: Eine Nachricht von Renji, ob er Nudeln für sie mitkochen sollte. Eine Nachricht von Neliel, wie ihr Tag heute war. Und einige Memes im Groupchat.  
Sie antwortete Renji mit einem „ja bitte“. Reagierte auf die 40 neuen Nachrichten im Groupchat mit ihren Mädels und antwortete schließlich Neliel. Neliel war eine ihrer besten Freunde und auch wenn sie gerade im Urlaub war und wie weniger schrieben als sonst, hatte sie ihr schon alles erzählt, was die letzten Tage so passiert war.

Nel  
  
**Neliel:** Girl, wie war dein Tag heute?  
  
**Rukia:** Arbeit wie immer, langweilt mich echt doll. Und Später mit Ichigo in den botanischen Garten. Bei dir?  
  
**Neliel:** Ahh! Freut mich! Erzähl mir danach alles! Bei mir geht Strand und entspannen.  
  


  


  
Sie schickte einige Bilder von einem weißen Strand in Thailand. 

Nel  
  
**Rukia:** Oh das sieht so schön aus! bin richtig neidisch! Und zu Ichigo, ja mal schauen  
  


  


  
Erst fing Neliel an zu tippen, hörte dann aber auf und fing an eine Sprachnachricht aufzunehmen.  
„Soooo, keine Lust zu tippen. Die Sonne ist zu grell.. jedenfalls… bitte hab heute einfach Spaß. Ichigo scheint echt ein netter Typ zu sein.. und es klingt immer als würdet ihr euch eigentlich gut verstehen. Also, ne, du weißt, mach nichts, was du nicht willst. Und wenn du das nicht so fühlst und ihr Freunde seid, auch okay. Aber wenn du denkst, vielleicht doch nicht zu ganz und du magst ihn ein bisschen mehr, .. ich weiß nicht. Ist okay sich mal drauf einzulassen… Also, was ich sagen will, egal was das heute wird: Hab Spaß ok?“  
Rukia musste schmunzeln. 

Nel  
  
**Rukia:** Danke für ein bisschen Leichtigkeit bei der Sache. Ich glaube, ich hab wieder angefangen, alles zu überdenken und hab Panik bekommen  
  
**Neliel:** <3 . Also, was ziehst du an? :D  
  
**Rukia:** Haha. Ich schick dir später ein Bild. 😊  
  
**Neliel:** Yes  
  


  


  
Außerdem schrieb Rukia noch Ichigo:

Ichigo  
  
**Rukia:** Und, wie machen wir das heute?  
  


  
\- Als Rukia sich nur noch zwischen zwei Outfits entscheiden musste, kam auch von Ichigo eine Antwort: 

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Mit dem Auto. Schreib einfach, wenn du ready bist.   
  


  
Okay, also nur noch umziehen. Sie schickte Neliel ein Foto von beiden Outfits. Das erste Outfit war ein lila-türkiser Jumpsuit mit einer Art Floralprint, wenn man es so nennen wollte, und einem schlichten schwarzen Croptop dazu und das andere Outfit war eine blaue Jeans mit einer weißen Bluse, die ein Lochstickmuster hatte. 

Nel  
  
**Neliel:** Definitiv der Jumpsuit! Das andere Outfit liebe ich auch, aber das ist entspannter.  
  
**Rukia:** Ja, ich glaube das fühle ich auch mehr   
  
**Neliel:** Ok Girl, ich muss langsam schlafen hier. Zeitverschiebung ist weird. Aber berichte alles!  
  
**Rukia:** Natürlich. Schlaf gut <3   
  
**Neliel:** Danke, und dir viel Spaß <3   
  


  


  
Dann schrieb sie auch Ichigo :

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Und was wird noch lustiges gemacht heute Nacht?  
  
**Rukia:** Bin ready to go  
  
**Ichigo:** Dann bis vor der Tür? :D Ich park schon mal das Auto aus der Garage  
  
**Rukia:** Haha, ja bis gleich   


  
Ein bisschen aufgeregt ging Rukia die Treppe runter und aus der Haustüre. Sie musste direkt lachen. Da saß Ichigo, dieser große, coole Typ mit seiner zerissenen Jeans und seinem einfachen Shirt und mit seinen immer noch rosa Haaren, in diesem kleinen alten gelben Auto seiner Großeltern. Ein Anblick, der mal wieder gar nicht zusammen passte. Diese Dualität brachte sie immer wieder zum Schmunzeln. Rukia hatte kurz eine unangenehme Stille erwartet, weil sie so aufgeregt war. Aber sobald sie losfuhren, quatschten sie ganz normal wie sonst auch. „Laut Navi fahren wir so 20 Minuten. Wenn dir die Lüftung irgendwie zu kalt ist, sag Bescheid. Und wenn du Musik anmachen willst, wir haben hier nur Radio zur Auswahl. Das Auto ist glaube ich 20 Jahre alt. Aber meins steht bei mir zuhause“, erklärte Ichigo.  
„Ach alles cool. Aber, wie bist du dann zu deinen Großeltern gekommen?“   
„Ich wurde gefahren.“, lachte Ichigo.   
„Wowi, Chauffeur Dienst? Bist du insgeheim also reich und berühmt?“   
Ichigo lachte nur und fragte sie dann, wie ihr Tag bisher war.   
„Ach nur arbeiten, nichts spannendes. Aber ich kann gerade ein bisschen mehr arbeiten, solange Uni nicht weiter geht und dann bisschen sparen.“   
„Worauf sparst du?“   
„Ach erstmal nur Urlaub“   
„Wohin solls gehen?“   
„Irgendwo ans Meer! Was ist mit dir, planst du irgendwo Urlaub zu machen?“   
„Mh, ich mach ja gerade Urlaub hier.“, lachte er, „Und wir arbeiten langsam wieder an einem Projekt bei der Arbeit und ich glaube, dass ich dann erstmal keine Zeit haben werde.“   
„Schadee“   
„Ja, mal schauen. Vielleicht ergibt es sich doch irgendwie.“   
  
Und wie sie so miteinander sprachen, verging die Zeit blitzschnell und sie fuhren auf den Parkplatz des Botanischen Gartens. Der Botanische Garten lag etwas außerhalb, aber außer einem weiteren Auto, war der Parkplatz leer.   
„Oh komisch, dass niemand hier ist. Hat es etwas schon geschlossen? Ich hab gar nicht geguckt, wie die Öffnungszeiten sind“, sagte Rukia als sie ausstiegen.   
Ichigo schloss das Auto ab und tippte kurz auf seinem Handy, bevor er Rukia antwortete.   
„Ja, theoretisch ist es geschlossen. Aber ich hatte glaube ich erzählt, dass meine Großeltern die Besitzer kennen? Wir können einfach so rein heute, ohne dass jemand anders da ist“   
Rukia schaute ihn verwundert an und lachte: „Haha, warum so extra?“ Ichigo zog seine Schultern hoch.   
In dem Moment stieg auch jemand aus dem anderen Auto. Es war ein älterer Mann, wahrscheinlich im Alter seiner Großeltern: „Ichigo! Du bist ja groß geworden“, wurden sie von ihm begrüßte.   
  
  
  
„Hallo Herr Hirako!“, begrüßte Ichigo den älteren Herrn, „Danke, dass Sie uns den Garten heute aufschließen.“   
„Das ist doch kein Problem, für euch immer gerne. Ich weiß noch, wie du hier früher immer gespielt hast..“, antwortete Herr Hirako und klopfte Ichigo auf die Schulter, „Und jetzt, guck mal wie groß du bist.. Ach, und wo bleiben meine Manieren“ Er stoppte im Gehen und hielt Rukia seine Hand hin: „Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Shinji Hirako. Ichigo hat dir bestimmte schon erzählt, dass meine Frau und ich und seine Großeltern schon ewig befreundet sind.“   
Rukia nickte und schüttelte seine Hand mit einem festen Handdruck: „Schön sie kennenzulernen, ich bin Rukia. Und ja, hatte er erwähnt. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass jetzt extra für uns aufgeschlossen wird.“   
„Ach, das ist doch nichts.“, sagte er und schloss dabei die Türe zum Garten auf. „Ich mach die Türe hier wieder zu, dann kann auch niemand sonst rein. Ihr kommt natürlich immer von drinnen raus, schließlich haben wir überall Paniktüren. Also ihr zwei, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!“   
Und damit verließ Herr Hirako die zwei.   
„Das ist echt richtige Sonderbehandlung. Wie praktisch, dass die Besitzer mit deinen Großeltern befreundet sind…“   
Ichigo kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er war froh, dass Herr Hirako sich mit peinlichen Sprüchen zurückgehalten hatte. Und er musste seiner Oma für diesen Vorschlag danken. Es war schon schwer genug einen Ort zu finden, wo er in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Ein Glück, dass er auch nie groß von seiner Kindheit bei seinen Großeltern erzählt hatte…   
„Ja, ich war früher oft hier mit meinen Großeltern. Und dann bin ich zwischen den ganzen Bäumen und Büschen hergelaufen und hab Sachen entdeckt und mir vorgestellt. Ich glaube deswegen dachte ich, dass dir das vielleicht mit deiner kreativen Blockade helfen könnte? Man kann hier so viel entdecken und seiner Fantasie irgendwie freien Lauf lassen? .. Zumindest ging es mir immer so“, erklärte er, während er in Richtung einer der Wege vorging. Rukia hielt kurz inne und schaute ihm hinterher. Es war nicht einfach nur etwas, das er mit ihr machen wollte. Er zeigte ihr hier einen Teil seiner Kindheit. „Ja doch, verstehe ich.“, antwortete sie schließlich und ging etwas schneller, um wieder aufzuholen.


	17. 16

Der Botanische Garten war auf mehrere Glashäuser mit Pflanzen verschiedener Klimazonen aufgeteilt. Über ihnen strahlte die Sonne durch das Glasdach hinein, während sie durch das erste Haus gingen.   
„Wir gehen als erstes durch das große Kakteenhaus mit ganz vielen Kakteen und Sukkulenten“, erklärte Ichigo, „Früher fand ich Kakteen richtig cool und die sind hier alle so riesig. So was kann man zu Hause gar nicht haben.“  
Rukia beobachtete Ichigo wie dieser kurz bei jeder Pflanze stehen blieb und etwas zu ihnen erzählte. Irgendwie war es schön zu sehen, wie er mit Begeisterung kleine Facts erzählte und sie wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Deshalb sagte sie nicht viel, sondern folgte ihm aufmerksam.   
„Und dann kommen wir jetzt in das Orchideenhaus. Da sind ganz viele Orchideen wie der Name vielleicht erahnen lässt, aber auch andere tropische Pflanzen und Palmen. Wie ein kleiner Dschungel!“  
Die Palmen betonten die Höhe des Hauses und die Orchideen brachten viele verschiedene Farben in den Raum, der sonst durch und durch grün war. Der Weg zwischen den Pflanzen war relativ schmal und viele der Pflanzen ragten über den Weg, sodass man sich wirklich ein wenig mehr wie in einem Dschungel fühlte als in einem Gewächshaus. Der Weg war auch nicht gepflastert, sondern bestand aus feinem Kies.   
„Oh und woher kommt das Quacken? Leben hier etwa auch Tiere?“, fragte Rukia verwundert.  
Ichigo lachte, „Man kann sie fast nie sehen, aber hier leben ein paar kleine Frösche. So fühlt es sich noch mehr nach Dschungel an oder?“  
Rukia nickte. 

„Gefallen dir die Orchideen?“, fragte er, nachdem sie öfter bei einigen dieser kurz stehen geblieben war und manchmal ein Foto machte.  
„Ich bin fasziniert von den verschiedenen Farben. Ich kannte Orchideen irgendwie nur als Pflanzen, die sonst Mütter immer haben. Aber nie in solchen Farben und Formen.“  
„Ich bin kein Experte für Blumen. Orchideen brauchen nicht unbedingt tropisches Klima, aber die schönsten Orchideen kommen aus tropischen Regionen. Sie sind dort aber auch fast ausgerottet, weil sie so besonders sind und man sie teuer verkaufen kann.“  
„Mh ja okay, unter anderen Bedingungen werden sie also so hübsch wie hier. Ich muss sagen, bei meiner Mutter zuhause finde ich sie sonst sehr langweilig, deshalb war ich so beeindruckt.“  
Ichigo lachte: „Ja, Umweltbedingungen können stark ausmachen, was aus einem wird…Gilt für Pflanzen genauso wie für Menschen.“  
Rukia musste schmunzeln: „Stimmt wohl. Wer weiß, wo wir jetzt wären, wenn wir anders aufgewachsen wären.“  
„Gute Frage.“, Sagte er und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Aber jetzt gerade mag ich, wo wir sind.“   
Als nicht sofort eine Reaktion von Rukia kam, ging er ein wenig schneller weiter, sodass auch Rukia schneller gehen musste, um ihn wieder einzuholen, während er ins nächste Haus ging.  
„Ich mags auch“, sagte sie in einem Singsang, nachdem sie wieder neben ihm stand. Sie schaute ihm nicht ins Gesicht, weil es auch ihr schwer fiel, das zu sagen. Aber sie merkte, dass es ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht brachte.  
Sie gingen noch durch ein paar weitere kleinere Häuser, in denen Ichigo ihr entweder etwas über die verschiedenen Pflanzen erzählte oder einige Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit, die er dort erlebt hatte. Diese brachten sie entweder zum Lachen oder beeindruckten sie durch die Fantasie, die er damals hatte. Zwischendurch blieb sie aber auch wieder stehen und machte manchmal auch Fotos, wenn sie eine bestimmte Pflanze besonders beeindruckend fand.   
In einem solcher Momente schaute sie hoch und sah wie Ichigo ein Foto machte. „Eyy“, sagte sie peinlich berührt „Was machst du?“. „Du siehst niedlich aus, wenn du beeindruckt bist“, sagte er, während er sich wegdrehte und mit den Schultern zuckte als wäre nichts Besonderes passiert.  
„Warte! Lauf nicht wieder vor, weil dir das peinlich ist, dass ich dich erwischt hab! Zeig mir das Foto!“, sagte Rukia jedoch und ging ihm diesmal nicht schnell hinterher.   
Nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht hinter ihm hergeht, drehte er sich um und suchte mit seinem Blick nach ihr.   
„Ich warte dann hier“, rief sie lachend zu ihm als er sie anschaute.   
Sichtlich peinlich berührt kam er zurück bis er wieder vor ihr stand. „Okay, tut mir leid fürs Foto machen ohne zu fragen.“, sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen seinen Hinterkopf.  
Rukia lachte und streckte ihm seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben entgegen. Ichigo schaute verwirrt auf ihre Hand.   
„Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Das Foto will ich trotzdem sehen“, sagte sie dann und machte eine „Gib gib“ Bewegung mit ihrer Hand.  
Ichigo schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Hier ich zeigs dir“, sagte er und hielt sein Handy weiterhin in seiner Hand.   
Rukia griff nach seiner Hand und zog diese näher zu sich, um das Foto besser sehen zu können. Sie merkte in dem Moment gar nicht, dass sie seine Hand festhielt, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das Foto. Darauf stand sie vor einer riesigen Sukkulente, die türkis-rosa war und zu ihrem Outfit passte.  
Ichigo hingegen war sehr bewusst, dass sie nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und fühlte ein Kribbeln in seiner Hand.  
„Na gut…“, sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie das Foto gemustert hatte. Dann ließ sie seine Hand los.  
„Schick mir das okay?“  
Ichigo lachte: „Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist ein süßes Bild.“   
Diesmal ging er nicht peinlich berührt vor, nachdem er das gesagt hatte und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.   
Rukia schaute ihn an, unsicher, was er damit implizierte. Als sie darüber nachdachte, ob er Händchen halten wollte, lachte sie nur und gab ihm stattdessen ein High Five. Diesmal war sie die Person, die ein kleines Stück vorlief. Ichigo schmunzelte.

„Wow! Das sieht ja nochmal ganz anders aus als die anderen Häuser“, sagte Rukia voller Verwunderung als sie im nächsten Haus ankam. Das Haus zeichnete sich durch seine weißen Balustraden und einem riesigen Wasserbecken aus. An den Pfeilern um das Wasserbecken rankten Pflanzen hoch und im Wasserbecken blühten einige Seerosen.  
„Das ist das Victoria Haus, das nach den riesigen Victoria Seerosen benannt wurde. Die können bis zu zwei Meter groß werden. Früher wollte ich immer drüber laufen, weil man dann übers Wasser laufen konnte. Und weiter hinten sind auch Lotusblumen!“, erklärte Ichigo.  
„Ich fühl mich hier irgendwie wie jemand Adeliges aus dem 18. Jahrhundert oder so. Die ganze Atmosphäre hier ist ganz anders als in den anderen Häusern.“  
„Witzig, dass du das sagst. Das Haus gehörte tatsächlich mal irgendeiner Lordschaft. Hier ist auch noch alles so gelassen worden wie früher. Deshalb gibt’s hier auch keine festen Wege.“  
„Dann fehlt nur noch ein schickes Kleid, dann könntest du auch Fotos von mir als eine Lady hier drin machen“, lachte Rukia und tat so, als würde sie sich in einem weiten Kleid drehen. Auch Ichigo lachte: „Ich kann auch jetzt ein Foto machen“  
„Willst du also wieder Stalker Fotos machen?“, ärgerte ihn Rukia.  
„Pfff, dann sollte ich wohl auch besser das andere Foto löschen oder?“, entgegnte er.  
Rukia lachte: „Nachdem du mir das geschickt hast, kannst du es löschen. Ich brauche das als Beweis für meine Unterlagen. Vielleicht brauche ich dabei aber auch noch eins von uns beiden zusammen.“  
„Da muss ich erstmal meinen Anwalt anrufen“, antwortete Ichigo lachend, „Aber wenn dieser zustimmt, kann man da drüben auf der Brücke gute Fotos machen.“  
Rukia nickte „Ich verstehe. Vielleicht gibt dir dein Anwalt ja eine positive Rückmeldung bis wir an der Brücke sind“

So gingen sie auch durch das letzte der Gewächshäuser und betrachteten zusammen die verschiedenen Pflanzen.   
Als sie gerade in Richtung der Brücke gingen, stolperte Ichigo plötzlich über einen der Steine auf dem unbefestigten Weg. Rukia griff reflexartig nach seiner Hand und zog ihn nach hinten, damit dieser nicht hinfiel. Dies gelang ihr leider nicht so wirklich, da er durch den Zug nach hinten jetzt mit ihr zusammen in ihre Richtung fiel.   
Für einen kurzen Moment lag Ichigo damit auf Rukia. Nachdem er dies realisierte hatte, rollte er in Panik von ihr runter zur Seite und blieb dort erstmal sitzen. Dann schaute er zu ihr rüber, wie auch sie auf dem Boden saß.  
„Hast du dir weh getan?“, fragte er besorgt.   
Rukia antwortete langsam: „Ich glaube mein Popo tut jetzt weh, aber sonst alles okay.“ Dann lachte sie: „Vor allem wenn man bedenkt war für ein Klotz da auf mich gefallen ist. “  
Auch Ichigo lachte: „Okay, wenn du noch Witze machen kannst, dann bin ich beruhigt. Sorry fürs Fallen.“  
„Ja aber vielleicht musst du mich jetzt den restlichen Weg tragen, um das wieder gut zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in dieser Verfassung noch laufen sollte.“  
„Wenn das der Preis dafür ist, dass ich weich gefallen bin..“, zuckte er mit den Schultern und sie lachten.   
Ichigo stand als erster auf und bot ihr seine Hand zum Aufstehen an. Diesmal nahm sie seine Hand an. Nachdem sie aufgestanden war, beugte er sich für sie ein bisschen runter: „Ein Stück Huckepack ist drin“  
Zuerst ein wenig zögerlich, kletterte sie schließlich auf seinen Rücken.  
„Auf auf zur Foto Brücke mein treuer Esel!“, ließ sie dabei verlauten.  
„Oh, ich hoffe du fällst nicht aus Versehen von diesem Esel runter“  
„Ich hoffe auch!“, antwortete Rukia und umarmte ihn ein bisschen enger, sodass Ichigo ihren Atem in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. 

An der Brücke angekommen, ließ er Rukia wieder runter. Beide setzten sich auf die Brücke und ließen die Beine durch die Brücke runterbaumeln.  
Für einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und schauten durch den Raum.   
„Danke für heute“, unterbrach Rukia schließlich die Stille. Sie legte sich dann mit dem Rücken auf die Brücke und schaute nach oben in den blauen Himmel. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was es heute war, aber es fühlte sich anders als sonst an? Ein bisschen wie in einer Parallelwelt, für einen Moment weg von allem.“  
Ichigo machte es ihr gleich und legte sich auch hin. Er schaute jedoch nicht in den Himmel, sondern zu ihr und antwortete mit einem „Gerne.“   
Dann drehte auch er sein Gesicht Richtung Himmel und hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, bevor er sagt: „Ich weiß auch nicht wieso“  
Einige Wolken zogen über den blauen Himmel, während beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken waren.  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Ichigo  
„Nichts so wirklich, mein Kopf ist leer. Ich guck mir nur die Wolken an.“  
„Ist das was Gutes oder Schlechtes für dich?“  
Rukia überlegte für einen kurzen Moment: „Ich glaube gut..? Sonst ist immer so viel in meinem Kopf los... Woran hast du gedacht?“  
„Ich frage mich, warum ich hier auf dieser Brücke mit jemanden liege und in den Himmel gucke und wieso ich so viel einer fremden Person erzählt habe. Fühlt sich komisch an für mich“, gab er offen zu.  
„Manchmal ist es einfacher Fremden etwas zu erzählen, die vielleicht sonst nichts mit einem zutun haben.“, überlegte Rukia.  
„Ja vielleicht“  
„Danke fürs Anvertrauen. Für mich war es nicht komisch, sondern schön zu hören, wie du begeistert von allem erzählt hast.“  
Ichigo lachte: „Wie peinlich“  
„Warum?“  
„Weiß nicht. Viel zu persönlich.“  
„Mh… Dann noch viel mehr danke.“ Rukia drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm und grinste: „Und keine Sorge, ich erzähle niemandem, dass du zuhause gerne eine Schaukel an einem Riesenkaktus gehabt hättest oder hier mit den Fröschen geredet hast.“  
Ichigo schien erleichtert, dass sich die Atmosphäre wieder etwas leichter anfühlte.  
„Das will ich auch hoffen, sonst muss ich auch meinen Anwalt einschalten wegen verletzter Schweigepflicht.“  
„Ich habe nichts unterschrieben!“, lachte Rukia.  
Auch Ichigo lachte und diesmal nicht aus Verlegenheit, sondern aus Spaß.   
Dann wurde er wieder ernster und drehte sich auch zu ihr, um kurz in ihr Gesicht zu schauen.  
„Danke für heute. Irgendwie war es echt anders als sonst, so eine …“ Er suchte nach einem passenden Wort.   
„Leichtigkeit?“, beendete Rukia seinen Satz.  
„Ja. Ich glaube, das ist es“  
„Wie das einfach jedes Mal Thema für uns ist. Vielleicht müssen wir das zusammen lernen?“, lachte Rukia.  
Er schmunzelte: „Vielleicht“  
„Soll ich dir was verraten?“  
„Mh?“  
„Ich würde am liebsten ein paar Pflanzen hier klauen für Inspiration Zuhause, aber ich bin nicht gut mit Pflanzen... Und natürlich würde ich hier keine Pflanzen klauen.“  
„Vielleicht hast du noch nicht die Richtigen für dich gefunden“  
„Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht kann ich ihnen auch einfach nicht die notwendigen Bedingungen bieten. Bei mir ist sogar mal ein Kaktus gestorben! Ich glaube, ich sollte nur Plastik Blumen haben.“  
„Nein, Plastik Blumen sind langweilig. Wie willst du da richtige Inspiration draus ziehen? Richtige Pflanzen dagegen sind cool und es macht Spaß zu sehen, wie sie zur Sonne hin wachsen und sich verändern.“, lachte Ichigo.   
Rukia überlegte: „Ich glaube das traue ich mir im Moment nicht zu. Vielleicht muss ich dann einfach öfter hier herkommen und mir Pflanzen angucken. Für neue Eindrücke und so.“  
„Bin froh, dass es mit deiner Blockade geholfen hat.“   
Rukia nickte: „Ja, bin irgendwie motiviert“  
„Du musst mir dann unbedingt zeigen, wenn du was gemalt hast!“  
Rukia lachte. „Ich weiß doch noch gar nicht, ob und was dabei rauskommt.“  
„Egal! Bin mir sicher, es wird gut…“  
Für eine kurze Weile saßen beide noch an der Brücke, bis sie sich entschieden sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zu machen.

„Aber wir müssen noch ein Foto zusammen machen“, sagte Rukia.  
Ichigo lachte: „Ja, stimmt.“   
Er stellte sich neben Rukia und machte seine Frontkamera an. Rukia schaute auf den Bildschirm.  
„Du siehst in dem Winkel perfekt aus, aber ich bin kleiner als du. Mach die Kamera weiter runter“, warf sie ein.  
„Oder ich komm auf deine Höhe“, lachte Ichigo, legte einen Arm um sie und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.  
„Oder so“, lachte Rukia, „Aber dann sollte ich besser das Foto machen.“  
Er gab ihr das Handy in die Hand und sie machten ein paar süße und ein paar alberne Fotos. In einem der Fotos standen sie einfach nebeneinander und lachten, in einem anderen zogen sie Grimassen und in einem der letzten Fotos drückte Ichigo ihr dann einen Kuss seitlich auf den Kopf.   
Niemand von Beiden traute sich, irgendwas anzusprechen, sodass sie taten als wäre nichts Besonderes geschehen.   
„Ich schick dir dann gleich alle Fotos“, sagte Ichigo als Rukia ihm sein Handy zurück gab.   
„Danke“  
„Kann ich dich aber bitten, vielleicht keins davon zu posten oder so?“, fragte Ichigo etwas unsicher aus dem Nichts.  
„Öh, hatte ich nicht vor..“, antwortete sie etwas perplex.  
„Ah tut mir leid“, begann dieser sich zu entschuldigen, als er merkte, dass Rukia etwas verletzt davon wirkte: „Ist nicht wegen dir, oder dass mir das peinlich wäre oder so. Ist wegen der Arbeit“. Rukia hielt kurz inne und schaute in sein Gesicht. Es schien ihm wirklich unangenehm zu sein, sodass sie antwortete: „Irgendwann musst du mir sagen, was du machst, damit ich so was besser verstehen kann.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause lachte sie und fügte hinzu: „Und jetzt guck nicht so, dieser Tag sollte für Leichtigkeit stehen.“ Danach hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin. „Und ich will kein High Five“, fügte sie hinzu. Er musste lachen und nahm ihre Hand in seine.   
„Was machen wir hier nur?“, fragte er.  
„Eine gute Zeit haben mit weniger Nachdenken und so“, antwortete Rukia.  
Händchenhaltend gingen sie damit zurück zum Auto. Draußen war keine Menschenseele und die Sonne ging schon langsam unter.  
„Sollen wir noch irgendwo was zu Essen holen?“, fragte Ichigo als sie im Auto saßen.  
„Ich würde nicht nein sagen. Essen wir bei dir oder mir?“  
„Bei dir? Und noch ein bisschen Game of Thrones? Glaube meine Großeltern haben heute den Fernseher blockiert.“  
„Nur wenn Jeju auch kommt.“, antwortete Rukia.  
Ichigo lachte: „Bin sicher, er wird sich freuen. Sollen wir den anderen auch was mitbringen?“  
„Ich schreib ihnen mal“


	18. 17

Renji und Tia waren heute Abend nicht zuhause. Beide hatten beschlossen sich etwas gemütliches anzuziehen. Und nachdem Ichigo sich zuhause umgezogen hatte, kam er mit Jeju wieder hoch. Und mit ein paar Snacks und den nächsten Game of Thrones Folgen machten sie es sich auf der Couch bequem.   
„Musst du morgen eigentlich früh raus?“, fragte Ichigo sie als das Intro zu nächsten Folge startete.  
„Nee, erst Mittwoch wieder. Wie sehen die nächsten Tage bei dir aus?“  
„Wenn alles so bleibt, habe ich noch die nächsten drei Tage frei. Wollte morgen etwas mit Levi und meinen Großeltern machen, sonst mal schauen. Freitag geht’s für mich dann zurück nach Hause.“  
„Achsooo“, antwortete Rukia ein wenig enttäuscht, da sie daran erinnert wurde, dass Ichigo dann wieder weg sein würde.  
Ichigo lachte: „Wird mich da jemand etwa vermissen?“  
Rukia lachte: „Soll ich ehrlich sein?“  
Ichigo nickte. Rukia schaute nicht zu ihm rüber und streichelte Jeju.  
„Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen.“  
Ichigo schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Du bist mir eine. Ich bin ja nicht vom Erdboden verschollen, sondern nur in meiner Wohnung. Ist vielleicht nur 40 Minuten Fahrt?“  
Rukia schaute ihn dann schockiert an: „Was? 40 Minuten nur… wieso dachte ich, dass du ganz woanders wohnst? Und wieso verbringst du dann hier deinen Urlaub?“  
Sie musste lachen. Er grinste und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.  
„Hier ist es ruhiger als in der Innenstadt. Und ich wollte meine Großeltern besuchen“  
„Und die sind die Hälfte der Zeit nicht da“, fügte Rukia hinzu.  
„Wohl wahr. Aber hier muss ich mir um kaum was einen Kopf machen, und Jeju fühlt sich hier wohl, es ist wie ein zweites zuhause für mich, wo ich nicht allein sein muss und trotzdem meine Ruhe habe. Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann das das letzte Mal so war“  
„Stimmt, ich hab dich vorher auch noch nie hier getroffen“, überlegte Rukia.  
„Wo würdest du deinen Urlaub machen wollen?“  
„Kommt drauf an, was ich machen wollen würde. Ich glaube am besten ist ein Mix aus Entspannen und etwas erleben? …hmm, aber ich kann verstehen, dass man gerne irgendwo hinfährt, wo es sich heimisch anfühlt und man seine Ruhe will, wenn der Alltag sonst stressig ist.“  
„Ja, ich bin sonst nur auf Achse. Sonst hätte ich auch niemals die Zeit gefunden, um zu sehen, wie Robb der König des Nordens wird und die Liebe seines Lebens heiratet… Außerdem liebe ich Danys kleine Drachen.“  
„Ach duuu“, lachte Rukia.  
„Ja ich weiß, niemals jemanden gut finden bei Game of Thrones. Aber so ist das jetzt. Ich stehe da jetzt zu. Dann werde ich halt enttäuscht von dieser Serie. Aber wenigstens hatten wir eine gute Zeit.“  
„Sehr mutig. Aber stimmt wohl, macht mehr Spaß, wenn man sich drauf einlässt. Und Drachen wirklich immer gut.“  
„Und, da du morgen ja nicht früh raus musst, können wir heute bestimmt Staffel zwei zu Ende gucken!“  
„Wenn wir nicht vorher einschlafen, klar.“  
Und mit dem fortschreitenden Abend, legten sich beide irgendwann auch auf die Couch hin.  
„Willst du auch ne Decke oder ein Kissen?“, fragte Rukia schließlich.   
„Wäre gemütlicher, glaube ich“  
Rukia holte eine Decke aus einem Korb neben der Couch.  
„Oh, wir haben nur noch die große hier.. “  
„Wenn die groß ist, können wir uns die auch teilen?“, schlug Ichigo vor.  
„Ja okay..“  
Rukia schmiss die Decke zu Ichigo rüber, die dieser erfolgreich fing. Dann griff Rukia noch nach zwei Kissen vom anderen Ende der Couch.   
„Wenigstens haben wir genug Kissen“, sagte sie.  
Ichigo hatte sich auf die Couch gelegt und die Decke ausgebreitet. Als Rukia in seine Richtung zurückkam, hielt er die Decke hoch, damit diese sich vor ihn legen konnte.  
Rukia gab ihm eines der Kissen und kuschelte sich dann zu ihm. Dieser deckte sie dann zu. Es schien Rukia so, als wüsste er nicht wohin mit seiner Hand, sodass sie seine Hand nahm und vor ihrer Brust festhielt. Als hätte er dadurch ein bisschen mehr Mut gewonnen, zog er Rukia dann näher zu sich.  
Jeju hatte es sich an ihren Füßen gemütlich gemacht.   
-  
„Schläfst du eigentlich hier oder gehst du gleich runter?“, fragte Rukia als sie merkte, dass ihr langsam die Augen zufielen.  
Ichigo gähnte: „Gute Frage, aber glaube ich gehe gleich runter… hab hier ja gar keine Sachen“  
„Du könntest auch wieder hochkommen danach…“, ärgerte Rukia.  
„Ja.. weiß auch nicht..“, druckste er verlegen.  
„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Voll okay. Schlafe auch ungern woanders“, beruhigte Rukia ihn und drückte seine Hand leicht, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen. Sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht zu irgendwas zwingen, auch wenn ein Teil von ihr sich gefreut hätte, wenn er über Nacht bleiben würde. Und das, obwohl sie davon überzeugt war, dass im Arm von jemandem einschlafen ungemütlich war.   
„Mh ja… aber wir sehen uns hoffentlich die nächsten Tage nochmal oder? Also, …wenn du Zeit hast?“, fragte Ichigo.   
„Bestimmt, und dann können wir die Staffel zu Ende gucken.. oder so“  
„Oder so! Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was anderes cooles ein, was wir vorher machen können.“  
„Vielleicht fällt MIR auch etwas cooles ein.“, lachte Rukia.  
Nach dem Gespräch standen beide langsam von der Couch auf und Rukia brachte Ichigo und Jeju noch zur Tür.  
„Dann.. schreib mir wenn du zuhause bist?“, verabschiedete sich Rukia.  
„Mach ich“, antwortete Ichigo und überlegte, wie er sich verabschieden sollte.  
Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, umarmte Rukia ihn und kraulte danach Jeju zum Abschied. Dann schloss sie hinter ihm die Tür.  
-  
Im Bett fielen ihr auch direkt die Augen zu. Aber sie schrieb Ichigo.

Ichigo  
  
**Rukia:** Und, gut zuhause angekommen?  
  
**Ichigo:** Ja jetzt gerade...war ein weiter Weg.  
  
**Rukia:** Dann ist ja gut. Nightyy  
**Ichigo:** Gute Nacht 😊  
  


  



	19. 18

Tia klopfte an Rukias Zimmer, aus dem laute Musik kam.   
„Komm rein“, kam zurück.   
Im Zimmer sah Tia überall Farbe rumstehen und Rukia vor ihrer Staffelei stehen.  
„Oh!“, sagte diese erstaunt als sie den Anblick sah.  
Rukia drehte sich zu ihr und grinste: „Ich glaube, ich hab wirklich ein bisschen Inspiration gefunden.“  
Tia trat näher zu ihr, um einen Blick auf die riesige Leinwand werfen zu können. Diese war bisher in einem gelb angemalt.  
„Was wird es?“  
„Ah, ich zeigs dir, wenn es fertig ist. Ich hab Angst, dass es doof wird. Aber ich hab noch ein paar Ideen“  
Tia umarmte Rukia von der Seite: „Ich freu mich voll! Bin gespannt auf das Ergebnis“  
Rukia grinste und freute sich über den Zuspruch ihrer Freundin.   
„Dann lass ich dich mal weiter malen, wenn du gerade in Fahrt bist“, sagte Tia und schloss Rukias Zimmertür wieder hinter sich.

-

Ichigo lag auf seinem Bett, Jeju neben ihm, und telefonierte mit G.J.  
„Und freust du dich auf unseren Trip nächste Woche?“, fragte dieser.  
„Puh, ich weiß nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr so lange gefilmt worden. Aber bin froh, dass wir nach anderthalb Jahren endlich wieder aktiv was machen können.“  
„Ja! Same! Endlich wieder auf die Bühne. Ich hab richtig Bock. Die nächsten Wochen werden nochmal krasse Arbeit, aber wird gut.“  
„Ja glaube auch..“, stimmte Ichigo zu.  
„Bisschen mehr Optimismus bitte“, meckerte GJ.  
„Wird sicher super easy! “, antwortete Ichigo ironisch.  
GJ lachte: „Miesepeter wie immer“  
„Na, wir müssen einfach nur hart trainieren. Ich will, dass wir gut vorbereitet wieder anfangen.“  
„Ja, ich weiß… Was ging jetzt noch die letzten paar Tage bei dir?“  
„Ach, hat sich nicht mehr gelohnt groß was zu machen, nachdem wir noch mittendrin das Shooting hatten. Bei dir?“   
„Bin noch nach Mailand geflogen“ lachte GJ.

Auch Ichigo musste lachen: „Du bist verrückt.“  
GJ protestierte: „Nein du bist verrückt. Wie kann man seinen erstmal letzten Urlaub bei seinen Großeltern machen.. Was hält dich da fest, mh?“  
„Ist ruhig hier“  
„An einem Privat Strand wäre es auch ruhig.“  
„Ja, aber dann wäre Jeju alleine“  
„Mh, paar Tage schafft er doch sonst auch… was erzählst du mir nicht?“, stocherte GJ weiter.  
Ichigo sagte für einen kurzen Moment nichts, er war nicht gut darin GJ anzulügen.  
„Sag jetzt! Wenn du so rumdruckst, geht es sich um ein Mädchen…“  
„Vielleicht?“  
GJ hatte sich beruhigt am anderen Ende des Telefons und musste lachen.  
„Was heißt vielleicht? Obwohl… lass mich raten… es ist das Mädchen, das Jeju gefunden hat“  
„Bist du Hellseher oder bin ich so offensichtlich?“  
Ichigo sah GJ vor seinem inneren Auge mit den Schultern zuckte als er antwortete: „Beides… Aber Details musst du erzählen.“  
„Puh, mh. Weiß nicht genau, hatte das ganze so nicht geplant“  
„Ja offensichtlich. Im Moment Liebes Action schwierig. Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so..“  
„Ja… Meine Oma kam auf die super Idee, dass sie auf Jeju aufpassen kann als wir unser Shooting hatten“  
„Ja, hatte gesehen, dass dir jemand Fotos geschickt hatte von ihm und du dein Handy angegrinst hast. Das ist eigentlich nicht deine Reaktion, wenn deine Großeltern dir Jeju Updates geben. Hatte mich deshalb schon gewundert. Also was ist noch passiert?“  
„Hatte Essen mitgebracht als Dankeschön fürs Aufpassen, haben dann zusammen Game of Thrones geguckt…. Und am nächsten Abend haben wir auch zusammen gegessen und weitergeguckt…“  
„Und was noch?“  
„Und dann war ich bei Levi auf ner Party, normales Leben genießen und so. Solange wie wir keine Promo hatten, hat mich auch echt einfach niemand erkannt. Alle haben nur verwirrt geguckt.“  
„Ja, die Leute erwarten nie einen zu sehen und können unsere Gesichter zum Glück nicht zuordnen. Was ist dann auf der Party passiert? War sie auch da?“  
„Ja..“  
„Die Welt ist so klein“  
„Auf jeden Fall fand sie eigentlich einen Typen da gut. Aber er sie nicht? Und sie war echt betrunken und wollte dann alleine nach Hause gehen, nachdem der Typ sie geküsste hatte, um eine andere eifersüchtig zu machen…“  
GJ lachte: „Wow, wie in einer schlechten Serie.“  
„Ja, und ich hatte ihrem Mitbewohner versprochen auf sie aufzupassen, weil ich nichts getrunken hatte und so. Jedenfalls wollte sie alleine nachhause und ich bin mitgegangen. Und dann haben wir geschaukelt. Und dann hat sie bei mir übernachtet, weil sie ihren Schlüssel vergessen hatte“  
„Oh yeaah, ein bisschen Action! Wie wars? Boah wie lang hast du keine mehr am Start gehabt? Vier Jahre?“  
„Nee, sie hat nur bei mir gepennt. Lief nichts“  
„Junge, du machst mich fertig…“  
„Sie war betrunken,…“  
„Mh ja okay, haste Recht.”  
„Jedenfalls haben wir noch den ganzen Sonntag zusammen gechillt bis ihre Mitbewohner oben kamen. Und danach auch noch… Und irgendwie.. Es ist so normal mit ihr? Und ich mag wie sie über Sachen nachdenkt oder sich für andere Sachen begeistert.“  
„Puh…Normal? Sie weiß nicht wer du bist?“  
„Ich wollte nichts sagen und irgendwie den Moment genießen. Wann haben wir schon normal.“  
GJ wirkte nachdenklich: „Ja stimmt schon, aber.. also du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Ich glaube du solltest es ihr sagen. Und dann…“  
Ichigo ließ GJ nicht aussprechen : „Und dann hat sie keinen Bock auf Geheimniskrämerei und jemanden, der nie Zeit hat.“  
„Ich wollte sagen, und dann kann sie auch entscheiden, was ihr da veranstaltet…“  
„Ja, weiß nicht.. Sie meinte Montag, dass wir einfach ne gute Zeit zusammen haben. Also klang eher nicht, dass sie Bock auf so was hätte…“  
„Mh, kannst du nicht wissen, wenn ihr nicht drüber redet. Aber was habt ihr bitte Montag noch gemacht? Habt ihr euch also einfach jeden Tag jetzt gesehen?“  
„Wir waren im Botanischen Garten und dann noch bei ihr.“  
„Lief da wenigstens was?“  
Von Ichigo kam keine Antwort.  
GJ klang enttäuscht: „Junge. Du bist echt zu lange aus dem Dating Game raus… Du warst doch früher nicht so. Wovor hast du Schiss?“  
Ichigo überlegte: „Weiß nicht… mochte, wie es bisher war.. glaube, dass ich das nicht riskieren wollte…“  
„Von nicht Probieren kann man nichts gewinnen“  
„und ich will aber nicht verlieren, was bisher war“  
„Na gut… Aber sprich mit ihr. Das wäre nur fair.“  
„Ja mal schauen…“  
„Du schaffst das schon. Und vielleicht wird’s auch besser als du denkst.“  
Ichigo musste lachen: „Du Optimist“  
„Ja dank mir später. So, ich mach mich jetzt aber auf den Weg. Bisschen Shoppen hier. Vielleicht bringe ich euch was mit. Wir sehen uns ja eh alle Montag wieder“  
„Haha, viel Spaß dir…“  
„Ja danke. Hau rein“  
„Tschü-“  
GJ hatte bereits aufgelegt. Dieser Typ, dachte Ichigo. Wie konnte er es nur mit ihm aushalten. Ichigo schaute zu Jeju rüber und streichelte ihn zur Beruhigung: „Was soll ich nur machen?“  
Jeju kuschelte sich zu ihm.


	20. 19 Last Date

19)  
Rukia schaute auf ihr Handy. Die letzte Nachricht von Ichigo hatte sie Dienstagmittag bekommen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag gemalt und war so vertieft, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, wie schnell der Tag vorbei ging. Mittwoch war sie arbeiten und bei ihren Eltern zum Essen. Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag ging sie durch den Wald zurück nachhause und überlegte. Ichigo hatte geschrieben, dass er sich meldet. Sie wollte ihn nicht nerven. Woher auch immer dieses Gefühl jetzt kam.  
Zuhause im Bett las sie noch einmal seine letzte Nachricht 

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Schreibe dir später.  
  


  


„Urgh“, gab sie von sich und wollte das Handy weglegen als eine Nachricht kam.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“. Sie konnte aber nicht anders als grinsen.  


Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Sorry für die späte Antwort. Schläfst du schon?  
  
**Rukia:** Alles gut. Bin noch wach  
  
  
**Ichigo:** Gehst du schon schlafen?  
  
**Rukia:** Liege auf jeden Fall schon im Bett. Warum?  
  
  
**Ichigo:** Kannst du noch rauskommen?  
  


  


Sie musste lachen. „Kannst du noch rauskommen zum Spielen, nur dass es schon 23 Uhr war und sie nicht mehr sechs Jahre alt.  


Ichigo  
  
**Rukia:** Was hast du vor? Für draußen spielen bisschen spät  
  
  
**Ichigo:** Haha. Kommst du denn trotzdem raus?  
  
**Rukia:** Mein Bett ist ziemlich gemütlich. Aber du machst mich neugierig. Muss ich mich anziehen?  
  
  
**Ichigo:** Ich glaube für nackt ist es zu kalt  
  
**Rukia:** Haha, ich meine was anderes als Pyjama  
  
  
**Ichigo:** Nee  
  
**Rukia:** Ok bg  
  
  


  


In Pyjama und Schlappen ging sie vor die Haustür, gespannt was Ichigo vorhatte. Dieser saß auf der Treppe und wartete auf sie.  
„Boo“, erschreckte sie Ichigo trocken von hinten.  
Er drehte sich unbeeindruckt um und musste lachen: „Du hast ja echt nur einen Pyjama an“  
Rukia zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab schriftliche Beweise, dass das als Dresscode heute okay ist“  
Er stand auf und zeigte ihr die Autoschlüssel: „Willst du mit Sternschnuppen gucken? Ich weiß nen guten Platz.“  
„Oh sollen heute Nacht welche sein?“  
Er nickte. „Ich nehme dich auch im Pyjama mit“  
Sie boxte ihm leicht in die Seite: „Du hast gesagt, ich muss mich nicht anziehen“  
-  
Nach einigen Minuten Fahrt, parkte Ichigo das Auto auf einem stockdusteren kleinen Parkplatz.  
„Wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich denken, dass du mich jetzt hier umbringst“, sagte Rukia als sie aus dem Auto in die pechschwarze Nacht stieg.  
„Angst im Dunkeln?“, ärgerte er sie.  
„Vielleicht. Aber falls ja, würde ich es nicht zugeben“  
Falls Ichigo eine Reaktion zeigte, konnte sie es nicht genau erkennen. Er holte jedoch etwas aus dem Kofferraum und kam dann auf ihre Seite.  
„Keine Sorge, weiter unten ist es gleich heller.“, sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.  
Vom Parkplatz gingen sie einen kleinen Weg runter bis sie an einem kleinen See ankamen. Dort führte Ichigo sie an einen Steg und breitete eine Decke aus.  
„Wowi, ganz schön aufgefahren“  
Ichigo war verlegen: „Mh ja. Glaube das ist erstmal unser letzter Abend so? Irgendwie wollte ich was besonderes draus machen. Vielleicht bisschen drüber“  
„Ich mags“, antwortete Rukia und legte sich auf die Decke „Dann hoffe ich, dass wir jetzt wirklich ein paar Sternschnuppen sehen. Dafür habe ich bezahlt“  
Ichigo lacht und legte sich zu ihr: „Also ich habe noch kein Geld gesehen“  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mit Geld bezahle?“  
Ichigo neigte verwirrt seinen Kopf und überlegte, was sie meinte.  
„Also kommt meine Bezahlung noch“  
Rukia grinste: „Vielleicht“ dann fragte sie ein wenig ernster: „Geht’s also morgen schon zurück?“  
Ichigo nickte: „Planänderungen. Viel zu tun“  
„Verstehe… Meinst du… wir sehen uns dann also nicht mehr?“  
Das Gespräch wurde schneller ernst, als es Ichigo lieb war.  
„Ich kann es noch überhaupt nicht einschätzen“  
„Würdest du denn wollen?“, fragte Rukia vorsichtig.  
„Weiß nicht. Du?“  
„Mh, bin mit allem okay“, antwortete sie gezwungen gleichgültig.  
„Haha, das fällt mir schwer zu glauben“, sagte er mit einem leichten bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme.  
Rukia stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und schaute ihm ins Gesicht: „Wieso, weil du so ein unvergesslicher Typ bist?“  
„Sag du‘s mir“, sagte er und schaute für einen Moment zu lang in ihre Augen. Dann schaute er weg und breitete seine Arme aus. Rukia legte sich auf seine Brust und er nahm sie in den Arm.  
Sie konnte sein Herz schnell schlagen hören.  
„Irgendwas ist heute anders oder? Nicht so leicht wie sonst“, fragte Rukia.  
„Ich meinte ernst, dass heute zählen soll. Will nichts bereuen“  
Auch ihr eigenes Herz schlug ein bisschen schneller. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch.  
Er schaute sie an, hielt ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand fest und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen.  
„Ich auch nicht“, antwortete Rukia leise und küsste ihn zurück.  
Sie wurden von den ersten Sternschnuppen unterbrochen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich nicht weiter ablenken. Du hast schließlich für Sternschnuppen bezahlt“, sagte Ichigo als er diese sah.  
Rukia lachte und kuschelte sich an ihn „Ja und die laufen heute Nacht weg. Du bist heute Nacht noch da“


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Namensänderung: GJ=> Jow, für den Leseflow.  
> und ja, Make up Noona ist jetzt ein eigener Begriff :D

Es war inzwischen der fünfte Tag hintereinander voller Interviews, Vorbereitung auf die Promo Phase und Training für die Auftritte des Comebacks.   
Ichigo griff einfach nach seiner Taschen, in der Hoffnung, dass alles wichtige noch drin war. Er war spät dran. Und das Auto mitsamt Manager wartete schon auf ihn. Er würde sich niemals mehr an 5 Uhr aufstehen gewöhnen können.  
Im Auto erklärte sein Manager ihm den heutigen Tagesablauf: „Wir holen auf dem Weg noch GJ ab. Um 11 habt ihr ein Interview mit Heart Radio, um 14 Uhr ein Interview mit TMC und ab 16 Uhr habt ihr noch Zeit zum Trainieren für die Auftritte nächste Woche.“   
„Mmh“, brummte er noch halb verschlafen und wollte seine Augen noch für einen Moment schließen.   
„Wir sollten vorher noch die Antworten für die Interviews durchgehen“, sagte jedoch sein Manager und hielt davon ab, seine Augen zu schließen.  
Nach einigen Minuten Fahrt stieg auch ein müder GJ ins Auto. Auch er bekam Infos über den Tag und musste seine Antworten mit dem Manager durchgehen.   
„So wünscht man sich doch einen Start in den Tag“, schnaufte dieser. Ichigo war zu müde, um richtig zu antworten und lachte nur kurz. Sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr eine so hektische Woche und vollkommen vergessen, wie das war.  
-  
Rukia saß mit Tia und Neliel zum Brunchen am Esstisch. Tia und Neliel warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, während Rukia einfach nur aus dem Fenster schaute.  
„Hat er inzwischen geantwortet?“, fragte Neliel.  
„Mh nee.“  
„Er kam mir nicht vor wie irgendein Fuckboy. Vielleicht hat er es auch einfach vergessen, weil er später antworten wollte.“, überlegte Tia, „Und du solltest einfach nochmal schreiben?“  
Neliel stimmte zu: „Ja du meintest doch, seine Arbeit wird jetzt stressig.“  
„Ja! Und war nicht gestern auch Jeju wieder bei seinen Großeltern? Als ob er ihn freiwillig wieder abgeben würde“  
„Weiß nicht, komme mir dumm vor, nochmal zu schreiben. Wenn er viel zu tun hat, will ich umso weniger nerven. Mal gucken. Themenwechsel also: Was steht bei euch dieses Semester an?“  
Neliel spielte mit: „Ich hab nur noch paar wenige Kurse und wollte mal nach einem Praktikum Ausschau halten“  
„Ach, da fällt mir ein!“, unterbrach Tia, „Weißt du was ich letztens gesehen habe Rukia. Bekannte von mir eröffnen jetzt eine Art Gemeinschafts-Atelier für junge und noch unbekannte Künstler. Es läuft doch wieder bisschen mit Malen bei dir! Vielleicht ist das dann interessant für dich?“  
Rukia überlegte. Die letzten Tage hatte sie wirklich viele Ideen für neue Bilder, aber ihr fehlte ein bisschen der Anschluss zur Kunstwelt, um ihre Kunst auch zu zeigen. Und es wäre ein gutes Projekt für die nächste Zeit.  
„Hast du ne Nummer oder so?“, fragte sie.  
„Ja, kann ich dir schicken. Dann kannst du mal vorbeischauen.“  
„Wäre auf jeden Fall ne gute Sache neben dem Unikram“

-

Gin, Urahara, Hisagi, Jow und Ichigo saßen zusammen im Warteraum vor ihrem zweiten Interview. Hier und da wurde bei einigen von Ihnen noch nachgeschminkt.  
„Ichigo“, rief Hisagi rüber, „Unser Manager fragt, was du trinken willst. Er macht sich jetzt auf den Weg und du hast als einziger noch nicht geantwortet“  
„Ich weiß nicht mal wo mein Handy ist“, lachte Ichigo.   
Die Make up Noona warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, weil diese ihre Arbeit unterbrechen musste.  
„Ich kann jetzt auch nicht antworten“, antwortete dieser, „Iced Coffee einfach?“  
„Wie lange weißt du denn nicht, wo dein Handy ist“, fragte Gin.  
„Wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Woche, so lange habe ich noch keine einzige Antwort bekommen“, antwortete Jow für Ichigo.  
Urahara schmunzelte.   
„Ich warte auch schon seit vorgestern“, schloss Gin sich an „Bist du dir sicher, dass du es nicht verloren hast? Ich kann für dich nachgucken, obs überhaupt in deiner Tasche ist“, grinste Gin.  
„Ich wette, dass du seit mindestens vorgestern da auch nicht mehr reingeguckt hast“, ärgerte Jow weiter.  
Ichigo warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu: „Ich konzentriere mich halt auf unsere Arbeit. Und wieso soll ich euch schreiben, wenn wir uns gerade nonstop sehen“  
„Vielleicht ist es was geheimes, das die anderen nicht wissen sollen?“ erwiderte Jow  
„Ihr habt Geheimnisse? Ich dachte, wir wären ein Team“, fragte Gin und tat so, als würde ihn diese Info schrecklich verletzen.  
„Vielleicht hat Jow ihm endlich seine unendliche Liebe gestanden “, überlegte Hisagi.  
Jow warf eins der Sofa Dekokissen nach Hisagi: „Also, wenn ich meine Liebe gestehe, dann wohl mit Klasse und nicht über Handy.“ Dann wandte er sich Ichigo zu und warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu: „Aber wir sind ja nicht die einzigen die dir vielleicht schreiben.“  
„Wenn jemand was will, kann er anrufen“, antwortete Ichigo genervt.   
„Wer nicht weiß, wo sein Handy ist, kann auch nicht auf Anrufe antworten“, zischte Gin noch unter seiner Nase, bevor Urahara versuchte die Lage wieder zu beruhigen.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten unsere Energie im Moment für andere Dinge benutzen als uns gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich weiß, wir sind alle gestresst. Aber für den Moment haben wir das ganze letzte Jahr hart gearbeitet. Es wäre trotzdem gut, wenn du ab und zu deine Nachrichten checkst Ichigo, falls wir wichtige Sachen schreiben. Und du brauchst dein Handy, wenn wir wieder live gehen“  
Ichigo stand vom Makeup Stuhl auf und ließ sich neben Jow aufs Sofa fallen. Dieser holte dann sein eigenes Handy raus: „Jetzt wo du wieder gut aussiehst, können wir noch paar Fotos machen.“  
Ichigo verdrehte die Augen.  
„Gute Pose, das poste ich genau so: #motiviert“, sagte Jow.  
Hisagi schmiss sich auf beide drauf: „Ich will mit aufs Foto! Mach ein Neues“  
Urahara lachte: „Ihr seid so Chaoten, auch nach all der Zeit hat sich nichts geändert“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, bisschen schwer gerade für mich weiterzuschreiben, weil ich nicht genau weiß wohin mit allem bzw es ist mir nicht slow burn romantic genug? Aber ich arbeite dran! Vorschläge immer willkommen


	22. 21 Comeback Time

Ichigo lag platt auf dem Boden ihres Trainingsraums. Alle außer Jow waren schon weg.  
„Willst du heute Nacht hier übernachten?“, fragte Jow und gab Ichigo einen leichten Tritt, dass er sich nachhause bewegen sollte.  
Ichigo machte seine Augen zu und stöhnte: „Wäre vielleicht leichter bei dem Zeitplan“.  
„Du bist doch sonst nicht so.“  
„Lass mich einfach heute hier sterben“  
„Cant do, schlecht für unsere Promo“, sagte Jow und warf ihm seine Tasche zu.  
Ichigos Handy fiel dabei raus: „Ach guck mal, da ist dein Handy ja. Kannst ja mal antworten statt zu sterben.“  
„KB, alle wollen was von mir“  
„Wir kennen das alle, aber mal darüber nachgedacht wie eine bestimmte Person das findet, wenn du dich gar nicht mehr meldest“  
Ichigo schnaufte genervt: „Urghhh ich weiß. Aber ich hab keinen Kopf dafür“  
Jow bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang „Gute Nacht du Dummkopf“, und schaltete das Licht aus.  
Ichigo blieb noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Boden liegen und schaute auf sein Handy:  
150 ungelesene Nachrichten im Gruppenchat, wann hatten diese Idioten Zeit so viel zu schreiben?  
Eine Nachricht von seiner Oma, dass es Jeju gut geht.  
Ein paar Nachrichten von irgendwelchen Leuten und relativ weit unten die offene Nachricht von Rukia, der er nicht mehr geantwortet hatte. Das fühlt sich schlecht an. Er wusste nicht was er schreiben sollte, sie war sicher sauer. Wäre er zumindest. Aber dafür hatte er gerade keinen Kopf. Er machte sein Handy wieder aus und machte sich auf den Weg nachhause.  
-  
Die letzten Tage vergingen so schnell zwischen Interviews, Shows und letzten Trainings, dass Ichigo keine Zeit mehr hatte über eine Antwort für Rukia nachzudenken. Und dann kam der Tag, an dem sie ihre Countdown Live Show für ihr neues Album hatten.  
Urahara setzte sich neben ihn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Das wird schon alles.“  
Hisagi setzte sich dazu: „Wir haben gute Promo gemacht die letzte Zeit. Die Leute wissen, dass wir wieder Musik machen“  
„Puh, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir ist“, sagt Ichigo, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ging sich durch seine Haare.  
„Was stresst dich“, fragte Hisagi, „Unser Promo Content ist durch die Decke gegangen, also haben wir anscheinend keine Fans verloren. Wir haben super viele Interview Anfragen, von Leuten, die wissen wollen, wieso wir zwei Jahre lang nichts gemacht haben. Wir haben uns den Arsch abtrainiert. Das wird gut“  
„Danke fürs Beruhigen. Vielleicht bin ich nicht mehr gemacht für den Stress“, lachte Ichigo.  
„Das ist dein Perfektionismus Hirn“, antwortet Urahara, „Das war schon immer so. Hol dir einfach noch nen Wasser und geh nochmal ne Runde.“  
„Jo, ich komm mit“, schallte es aus der anderen Richtung von Jow.

Gemeinsam gingen Ichigo und Jow auf den Flur raus. Zur Verwunderung Jows holte Ichigo sein Handy raus und fing an zu tippen.  
„Die ganze Woche sehe ich dich nicht mit dem Ding und jetzt schon? Bist du überhitzt“  
„Kurzschluss Modus, frag mich nicht“, antwortete Ichigo.  
-

Gerade als sich Rukia anfing in der Vorlesung zu langweilen, blinkte ihr Handy.  
„Pah, was?“  
Neliel schaute zu ihr rüber: „Was ist?“  
„Nachricht von Ichigo?“, sagte die verwundert  
„Was schreibt er“, flüsterte ihre Freundin.  
Sie zeigte ihr den Bildschirm

Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Bist du sauer?  
  


Neliel runzelte ihre Stirn: „Wtf“

Dann kamen noch einige Nachrichten hinterher:  


Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Bin super gestresst  
  
**Ichigo:** Ich weiß, dumme Ausrede  
  
**Ichigo:** Tut mir leid  
  


Rukia überlegte kurz bevor sie anfing zu tippen. Sie war ein bisschen knatschig, dass nichts mehr von ihm kam. Sie wusste aber auch, dass seine angeblich Arbeit stressig war. Also hatte sie irgendwo damit gerechnet? Und trotzdem war sie von diese diffusen Nachrichten verwirrt.  


Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Bist du sauer?  
  
**Ichigo:** Bin super gestresst  
  
**Ichigo:** Ich weiß, dumme Ausrede  
  
**Ichigo:** Tut mir leid  
  
**Rukia:** Hey, alles gut. Ich hab ja geschrieben, schreib wenn‘s passt…  
  
  
**Ichigo:** ok, cool  
  


Danach kam nichts mehr.  
„Was war das?“, stöhnte Rukia etwas genervt.  
„Frag mich nicht. Ich kenn den Typen nicht.“


	23. 22

22)  
Rukia war auf dem Weg, um sich das Atelier anzuschauen. Das Atelier selbst war eine halbe Stunde Busfahrt entfernt und lag in einem der hippen neuen Vierteln.  
Sie klickte durch ihre Insta Stories, die aus Stories von Freunden und Bekannten, aber auch einigen Künstlern bestand. Viele schienen gerade irgendeine neue Dance Challenge zu irgendeinem neuen Song zu machen. Dieser Pop Kram interessierte sie nicht wirklich, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass das eine gute Marketing Taktik für mehr Interaktion war.  
Auf solchen Busfahrten nahm sie sich auch die Zeit, allen möglichen Leuten wieder zu schreiben.  
Sie scrollte durch ihre Liste und blieb bei Ichigos Namen stehen. Sie klickte in den Chat und überlegte. Das letzte was sie geschrieben hatten waren diese diffusen Nachrichten. Aber er hatte zuletzt geschrieben. Es wäre nicht so blöd, wenn sie dann wieder schreiben würde.  


Ichigo  
  
**Rukia:** Und stressige Zeit überstanden?  
  


Einige Sekunden später kam direkt eine Antwort  


Ichigo  
  
**Ichigo:** Geht so, aber gerade Pause vor dem nächsten Termin  
  
**Ichigo:** Was geht bei dir?  
  
**Rukia:** Schaue mir gleich ein Atelier an  
  
**Ichigo:** Ah wie cool! Machst du dann bald eine Ausstellung  
  
  


Rukia schmunzelte. Sie traute sich gar nicht richtig darüber nachzudenken.  


Ichigo  
  
**Rukia:** Abwarten. Aber ich hab ein paar Ideen dank dir  
  
**Ichigo:** Ich hoffe, ich werde dann als Ehrengast eingeladen  
  
**Rukia:** Mal schauen  
  
**Ichigo:** Findest du nicht deine Muse hat das verdient?  
  
**Rukia:** Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Muse Zeit dafür finden kann, wenn sie nicht mal Zeit zum schreiben findet  
  
**Ichigo:** Ey! Das ist was anderes  
  
  


Rukia überlegte ob sie ihn nicht weiter ärgern sollte.  
-  
Die Band saß zusammen in einem Privatraum ihres Lieblingsrestaurants, unsichtbar für die Augen der Öffentlichkeit.  
Gin schaute Ichigo an, der auf sein Handy schaute und grinste statt zu essen.  
„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Gin neugierig.  
„Wer kann so wichtig sein, dass du überhaupt am Handy bist“, fragte Hisagi.  
„Ist so, kann ja eigentlich nur ein Mädchen sein. Die Background Tänzerin von gestern? Die hat dir doch ihre Nummer gegeben“, überlegte Gin.  
Von Ichigo kam keine Reaktion, da er so in sein Handy vertieft war.  
Hisagi spekulierte weiter: „So was ist eigentlich nicht sein Style, sondern deiner Gin“  
Gin zuckte mit den Schultern: „Auch wieder wahr. Die wissen halt schon worauf sie sich einlassen.“  
Hisagi lachte: „Nicht unwahr.“, dann drehte er sich zu Jow: „Dass Urahara nichts sagt. ist klar. Unser friedliebender Leader. Aber du bist verdächtig ruhig. Weißt du was, das wir nicht wissen?“  
„Nicht wirklich“, lügte Jow eher schlecht als recht.  
„Sag!“, fing Hisagi an zu nörgeln.  
„Nicht mein Geheimnis“, lachte Jow.  
Daraufhin begann Hisagi an Ichigos Pullover Ärmel zu zupfen: „Wem schreibst du. Saaag. Wer ist interessanter als unser erstes ruhiges Essen seit Tagen. Saaag. Und wieso weiß Jow was, was wir nicht wissen. Find ich doooof“  
Ichigo gab dem nörgelnden Typen neben ihm eine Umarmung: „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du der Älteste von uns bist..“  
„Und was du auch vergessen hast: Ich bin auch der Schlauste“, sagte Hisagi in einem teuflischen Ton und zeigte ihm sein Handy.  
„Ey“, Ichigo versucht sich sein Handy zurückzuholen. Hisagi lachte nur und versuchte schnell zu lesen.  
„Wer ist Rukia?“  
„Tatsächlich also ein Mädchen. Dass ich das noch erleben darf“, grinste Gin.  
Nach einigen Sekunden gab Hisagi Ichigo das Handy zurück: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nur Jow was erzählt hast! Da passiert einmal was Interessantes bei dir und ihr behaltet das für euch.“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
Ichigo packte peinlich berührt sein Handy weg und begann sich zu rechtfertigen: „Gibt nichts zu erzählen.“  
„Sicher?“, fragte Gin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Urahara war wieder die Stimme der Vernunft: „Erzähl, wenn du willst und wenn nicht dann nicht. Lasst dem Jungen seine Privatsphäre“  
Gin und Hisagi lachten, auch Jow musste grinsen. Alle wussten, dass sie Ichigo so lange nerven würden, bis er alles erzählt hatte. Also erzählte er auch den anderen Jungs von Rukia.  
„Manchmal bin ich von der Blindheit gegenüber dem Offensichtlichen beeindruckt“, war Hisagis erste Reaktion.  
„Ja, aber die meisten Leute sind ja auch gar nicht drin. Vielleicht interessiert sie so was dann generell nicht. Oder die Leute hören nur die Musik, ohne zu wissen wie jemand aussieht“, entgegnete Jow.  
„Das mit den Fotos war bisschen dumm. Was, wenn sie die irgendwann rumschickt. Du wärst echt am Arsch“, war dagegen Gins Reaktion.  
Ichigo schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nee so ist die nicht.“  
„Das weiß man erst, wenn es kriselt“, antwortete Gin.  
„Sei nicht so pessimistisch.“, zischte Ichigo zurück.  
Urahara war nicht ganz so skeptisch: „Ich finde auch, dass sie bisher sehr nett klingt. Und wer diesem Eisklotz sein Herz erwärmen kann, muss was Besonderes sein. Aber ich glaube, du weißt selbst, dass du lieber früher als später offen mit ihr sprechen solltest“  
Auch Jow meldete sich zu Wort: „Das hab ich auch schon gesagt! Verkacks nicht Ichigo.“  
„Ja wir wissen alle: Kommunikation ist nicht deine Stärke“, grinste Hisagi, „Wenn man dich kennt und sieht, ist es halb so wild. Aber sonst puuuh, sehe schwarz“  
„Wisst ihr, danke, dass ihr immer an mich glaubt. Ihr seid wirklich die größte Motivation für mich“, lachte Ichigo. Er kannte seine Bandmitglieder lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht böse gemeint war. Sie hatten alle ihre Macken. Und sie hatten schon genug Scheiße zusammen überstanden. Er wusste, dass wenn es hart auf hart kommt, sie immer für einander da waren.  
„Außerdem haben wir in nächster Zeit eh viel zu tun. Keine Zeit für Ablenkung“, fügte er noch etwas ernster hinzu und bekam unterschiedliche Reaktionen.  
„Laaaangweilig“, brüllte Hisagi ihm ins Ohr, während von Gin ein grinsendes „Ich bin gespannt“ kam.  
Jow schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Du bist wirklich ein Trottel manchmal“.  
„Musst du wissen. Und MIT ihr sprechen statt selbst zu entscheiden, wäre nur fair.“, sagt Urahara nachdenklich.  
„Jaaaa“, antwortete Ichigo genervt, „Wäre vernünftiger. Vielleicht, wenn ich mehr Ruhe habe“  
Jow lachte: „Wann soll das sein? Wenn wir alt und schrumpelig sind?“  
„Vielleicht geht ja auch alles den Bach runter. Dann früher“, antwortete Ichigo.  
„Sag so was nicht!!“, rief Hisagi empört und klopfte auf Holz.  
„Du macht das schon, bist auch jetzt alt genug.“, beendete Urahara das Thema.


	24. 23

Es war inzwischen Dezember. Rukia saß zusammen mit Neliel eingekuschelt auf ihrer Couch.  
„Urghh es ist so kalt geworden, ich hasse es“, stöhnte Rukia.  
„Ich freu mich voll, bald ist Weihnachten! Überall Lichter, ich wollte die Tage neue Weihnachtsdeko aufhängen und Glühwein! Hoffentlich schneit es noch!“, schwärmte Neliel.  
„Bitte nicht. Schon anstrengend genug alles“  
„Sei nicht so ein Griesgram. Trink lieber deinen Glühwein, ich hab noch ne ganze Flasche.“  
Sie trank einen Schluck Glühwein aus ihrer Tasse.  
„Ich hab wirklich nicht viel Motivation auf Weihnachten mit meiner Familie. Vielleicht schließe ich mich einfach im Atelier ein“  
„Uuhh, wie läufts damit gerade?“, fragte Neliel nach.  
Rukia zögerte: „Ich glaube gut? Aber ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte noch ein paar Bilder malen. Und vielleicht im Frühjahr ne Ausstellung machen, wenn das alles mit Uni passt.“  
„Klingt doch mega“  
„Meinst du? Bin unsicher, ob irgendwer sich das überhaupt anschauen würde“  
„Mach dir mal nicht so viel Druck und warte ab, was kommt“  
„Vielleicht“, dann wandte sie sich zum Fernseher, „Was gucken wir da überhaupt gerade die ganze Zeit“  
Neliel lachte: „Musikvideos! Meine neue Obsession. Beziehungsweise paar Bands allgemein. Manchmal fühle ich mich wieder wie ein Teenager, aber die sind echt gut. Ich weiß nicht, wieso das an mir vorbeigegangen ist“  
Neliel machte den Fernseher ein bisschen lauter: „Hier, liiiiiiebe den Song. NVBR haben ewig Pause gemacht und kommen dann mit so nem Banger zurück. Enttäuschen auch nach der Pause nicht.“  
Rukia schaute ihre begeisterte Freundin an. Sie hatte sich auch lange nicht mehr mit Musik oder irgendwas drumherum auseinander gesetzt.  
„Ist das nicht was normales, wenn mal länger nichts kommt? Ich dachte das ist bei Musikern so.“  
Neliel schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Bei manchen schon, aber im ZDF Fernsehgarten (nö ich schreibe nicht kpop) ist so die Regel vielleicht zwei Alben pro Jahr? Eine sehr schnelllebige Industrie, da gerät man schnell in Vergessenheit.“  
Rukia trank noch einen Schluck Glühwein: „Klingt anstrengend.“  
„Ja ich glaube so ein Leben ist wirklich stressig, selbst Musik machen, trainieren, all die Promo Sachen. Ich würde nicht tauschen wollen. Aber gucks dir an, es ist wundervoll!“, antwortete Neliel begeistert.  
Rukia musste zugeben, der Song war catchy. Dem Musikvideo hatte sie noch nicht ganz so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als ihr plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht auffiel.  
„Warte mal, was?“  
Neliel schaute sie verwundert an: „Kennst du es doch?“  
Rukia wusste nicht, ob sie lachen sollte oder sich schämen.  
„Dafuq. Ich glaube, den einen kenne ich… Gibt’s da …einen Ichigo?“  
„Ja gibt’s..“, Bei Neliel fiel ein Groschen: „Neiiiiin. Sind dein Ichigo und der Ichigo dieselbe Person??? Hast du noch nen Foto von ihm? Ich muss das kontrollieren.“  
Rukia holte ihr Handy raus und suchte nach den gemeinsamen Fotos, die schon ein bisschen länger her waren. Als sie sie gefunden hatte, schaute sie ein bisschen wehmütig drauf. Es war eine kurze, aber schöne Zeit gewesen.  
„Híer“  
„Ahhhh wieso seid ihr so süß!“  
„Eher wart, haha“, antwortete Rukia.  
Neliel schaute sie böse an und schnippste Rukias Stirn: „Nein beide noch süß, auch wenn ihr gerade nicht schreibt. Und wenn er wirklich er ist, erklärt das einiges“  
„Ja dass er wahrscheinlich keinen Bock auf irgendein Mädel hat und sich deshalb nicht mehr meldet. Aber das ist okay, ich hab gerade auch andere Sachen im Kopf als Jungs.“  
„Oder, zweite Option: Er hat einfach echt keine Zeit?“, sagte Neliel hoffnungsvoll. Sie stoppte das Musikvideo an Ichigos Stelle und verglich es mit den Fotos.  
„Das ist er wirklich, oh mein Gott.. Du hast wen berühmtes geknutscht!!!!!“  
„Und dann habe ich kaum mehr was gehört, von wem Berühmten!“, lachte Rukia.  
Neliel versuchte einzulenken: „In Interviews und aus deinen Erzählungen klang er immer sehr lieb, vielleicht hat er sehr schlechtes Zeitmanagement“  
Rukia schüttelte ihren Kopf und wurde ein bisschen sauer: „Er hätte auch einfach was sagen können? Dann würde ich mich vielleicht weniger dumm fühlen. Richtig fies.“  
Neliel nahm Rukia in den Arm: „Du weißt doch wie das ist, manchmal ist man in seinem Film.“  
Rukia grummelte.  
„Du weißt ich hab Recht.“  
„Vielleicht“  
„Viel wichtiger: Willst du jetzt alle seine Interviews und Musikvideos gucken?“, fragte Neliel.  
„Ich glaube das ist mir wirklich unangenehm.“  
„Wenigstens die Musikvideos! Die sind wirklich toll. Ich hol auch noch Glühwein.“  
„Puuuh“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil Steffi lange nicht erraten hat, was Ichigo beruflich macht, ist der Running Gag: Er ist ZDF Moderator .  
> Das Leben im ZDF Fernsehgarten ist schwer ja.
> 
> Achja, die Band heißt NVBR weil meine Schwester mir einen Kalender gebastelt hat und diese Buchstabenn groß geschrieben hat. Sah cool aus


	25. 24

„Jo Ichigo! Wie war das? Wenn jemand was will und dich anruft, reagierst du?“, rief Jow durch den Trainingsraum. Ichigo hörte auf zu tanzen und ging zu Jow rüber. Dieser hielt sein klingelndes Handy in der Hand.  
„Es ist fast 12, wer ruft jetzt noch an?“  
Hisagi, der neben Jow saß, lachte, als er das Display sah: „Das kann nur witzig werden.“  
Ichigo runzelte die Stirn. Als auch er den Namen sah, sank ihm das Herz in die Hose.  
„Willst du nicht drangehen?“, fragte Jow, „Ich kann auch drangehen.“  
„Du hast lange nichts von ihr erzählt“, überlegte Hisagi, „Sag mir nicht, ihr habt nicht mehr gesprochen.“  
Ichigo zuckte mit den Schultern, machte jedoch keine Anstalten ans Telefon zu gehen.  
Hisagi grinste: „Ich wusste es“  
„Wenn jemand anruft, muss es aber auch dringend sein“, überlegte Jow und nahm einfach ab. Er bereute seine Entscheidung und hielt das Telefon etwas weiter weg von seinem Ohr.   
„Hey sorry, hier ist Jow. Klingt, als sollte ich dich weitergeben“.. er wartete einen Moment und nickte „Ja klar, kein Ding. Warte“ dann hielt er das Telefon weg und wandte sich zu Ichigo: „Hättest du besser auf uns gehört. Da ist jemand echt sauer“  
Ichigo nahm das Handy entgegen und ging aus dem Raum. Er brauchte seine Ruhe.  
„Hallo?“, ging er ans Telefon.  
„Ja! Hallo! Ich bin echt sauer Mr. Boyband. Warum hast du nicht einfach irgendwas gesagt? Stattdessen mach ich mir Gedanken, ob du genervt bist oder ich was falsches gemacht habe. Dabei hast du mich geküsst und dich einfach nicht mehr gemeldet. Macht man das so, wenn man berühmt ist?“, sagte Rukia wütend.  
„Warte, ich kann dir das erklären…“, fing Ichigo an.   
Aber Rukia ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, „Ja, ich verstehe schon, du hattest viel zu tun. Ich hatte auch viel zu tun! Das ist ne Erklärung, aber keine Entschuldigung!“, eine kurze Pause trat ein und Ichigo hört sie ihre Nase hochziehen.  
„Weinst du?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Nein?!“, sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme, „Vielleicht“, korrigierte sie sich, „Aber nicht wegen dir. Der Wind kam in meine Augen“  
„Wo bist du? Es ist echt spät“  
„Geht dich nichts an, aber ich gehe gerade nachhause von Neliel, nachdem ich dort sehen musste, dass du in ner Boyband bist. Warum hast du nix gesagt, bin ich nicht vertrauenswürdig genug?“  
Ichigo atmete tief ein: „Nee, war meine Schuld. Ich habs verkackt“

-

Rukia war perplex von dieser Antwort. Sie hatte eine solche Reaktion nicht erwartet. Sie hatte einfach nur ihre Wut rauslassen wollen. Sie hatte nicht mal damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich dran geht. Sie hatte sich auch nicht überlegt, was sie eigentlich damit erreichen wollte. Das war nicht ihre Art. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol. Sie wischte sich eine Träne mit ihrem Ärmel weg und hörte zu.  
„Die anderen haben noch gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden soll. Sie wussten, dass ichs verkacke. Ich war so in meinem Stressfilm. Ich konnte gar nicht richtig darüber nachdenken und wollte dich aus allem einfach raushalten. Und nicht enttäuschen. Und dann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war, dass es keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hat. Und dass du es vielleicht einfach vergessen hast. Tut mir leid.“  
Rukia zog ihre Nase hoch: „Ok... damit hab ich irgendwie nicht gerechnet... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“  
„Musst nichts sagen. Sonst wissen alle, dass ich schlecht in so was bin… Glaube deswegen hab ich die Zeit mit dir genossen und wollte einfach ein schönes Ende? Keine Ahnung“  
„Warum Ende? Warum hast du nicht einfach was gesagt?“  
„Du hast gesagt, du willst einfach ne gute Zeit. Wollte nichts ernstes draus machen“  
Rukia überlegte. Ihr Kopf war ein bisschen benebelt vom Glühwein, doch sie hatte sich beruhigt:   
„Ja okay. Verstehe ich.“  
„Nicht mehr sauer?“  
„Weiß noch nicht, aber ich glaube ich verstehs.“, sagte sie nachdenklich.  
„Wie hast du gesagt, Erklärung, aber nicht Entschuldigung. Also tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht offen mit dir gesprochen hab“  
„Akzeptiert. Und Sorry an deinen Kumpel fürs Anschreien.“  
Ichigo lachte: „War verdient. Dafür, dass die mir auf die Nerven gegangen sind mit dir“  
Auch Rukia musste lachen: „Du hast deinen Freunden von mir erzählt?“  
„Unfreiwillig, aber ja. Das eine Mal als du geschrieben hast, auf dem Weg zum Atelier. Da wurde mir mein Handy geklaut.“  
„Haha, warum das“  
„Weil ich nie am Handy bin und alle wissen wollte, mit wem ich schreibe. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, die Kunst Sache läuft gut.“  
„Die klingen wirklich witzig. Und ich glaube ja. Das mit der Ausstellung wird immer realistischer“  
„Das ist cool. Ich bin gespannt!“  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass du es sehen darfst“, ärgerte sie ihn.  
„Du kennst meine Kunst, es wäre nur fair!“, protestierte Ichigo.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut wird wie eure Musik“  
„Ha! Du findest unsere Musik gut!“, freute er sich.  
„Für ne Boyband, ja. Vielleicht würde ich mir sogar mal ein Album anhören“, ärgerte sie ihn.  
„Ich bin gespannt auf dein Urteil. Aber sei nicht zu hart. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Musiker Herz das verkraften kann“  
„Warum? Werden die Songs nicht für euch geschrieben?“  
Ichigo lachte: „Die meisten schreibe ich und den Rest schreiben die anderen“  
„Oh wow.“   
Rukia hörte noch eine andere Stimme an Ichigos Ende.  
„Sorry, ich glaube ich sollte wieder rein. Wir sind noch am Trainieren. Schreibst du mir, wenn du zuhause angekommen bist?“, sagte er.  
„Oh, so spät noch? Ok ich schreib dir, aber Du später auch!“  
„Ich gebe mir Mühe! Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht. Und danke fürs Erklären.“ Sie legte auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

-

Ichigo setzte sich zu den zwei anderen auf die Couch im Proberaum. Hisagi kuschelte sich zu ihm: „Und??“   
„Ihr seid so neugierig“  
„Du siehst aber erleichtert aus, ist es gut gelaufen?“, fragte Hisagi.  
„Sie klang wirklich wütend. Was war?“, stellt Jow fest.  
„Ja, und dafür sorry von ihr an dich.“  
Jow musste lachen: „Wie lieb“  
„Jetzt sag schon, was habt ihr geredet. Ich bin wirklich neugierig. Ich dachte, das wird jetzt ne Shitshow“  
„Sie hat mich in nem Musikvideo gesehen und war sauer, dass ich nichts gesagt habe. Hab mich entschuldigt. War mein Fehler“  
„Das wars? Das hat gereicht? Und was sagt sie dazu, wer du bist“, fragte Hisagi verwundert.  
„Dafür, dass sie auf 180 war, klingt das zu gut, um wahr zu sein“  
Ichigo zuckte mit den Schultern: „Schien ihr egal zu sein. Sie hat nur gefragte, wieso ich nichts gesagt hab. Vielleicht ist sie ja echt anders“  
„Ich freu mich für dich. Und für sie…“  
Ichigo wollte sich gerade bedanken für Hisagis süße Reaktion, doch er hatte noch etwas hinzuzufügen.  
„Endlich weiß sie, dass du eine Pfeife bist.“  
Sie lachten. „Da dachte ich einmal, du sagst was nettes.“ Er gab Hisagi eine Kopfnuss.  
„Hättest du mal direkt was gesagt.“, sagte Jow.  
„Hätte hätte. Wir waren so beschäftigt, wer hat schon Lust auf diesen Stress, der uns umgibt. Und dann kam nichts mehr, ich dachte es wäre ihr egal. Sie meinte ja damals, sie will nur ne gute Zeit“  
„Anscheinend ist da ja irgendwie doch was hinter“ überlegte Hisagi.  
Jow stimmte zu: „Ich glaube auch, sonst hätte sie nicht so reagiert. Vielleicht seid ihr euch gar nicht so unähnlich und sie konnte auch nicht wirklich sagen, was ist.“  
„Vielleicht“  
„Und, was machst du jetzt?“, wollte Hisagi wissen.   
„Weiß nicht. Was macht man in so ner Situation?“


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicht korrektur gelesen

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, nachdem Rukia herausgefunden hatte, dass Ichigo also ein berühmter Sänger in einer Boy Band war. Sie hatte viele Fragen im Kopf, aber außer einer kurzen Nachricht als sie in dieser Nacht zuhause angekommen waren, hatten sie nicht mehr geschrieben. Sie wusste nicht was sie schreiben sollte, als sie den Chat anstarrte.  
„Urghhhh“ stöhnte sie, genervt von ihren eigenen Gedanken, denen sie keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte. Und so stieg sie aus ihrem Bett, bereit irgendwas produktives zu tun und sich abzulenken.  
Eingewickelt in einer Decke, die wie ein Umhang über ihren Kopf hing, ging sie in Richtung Küche.  
Dort wurde sie von Renji begrüßt, der bereits Kaffee gekocht hatte. Tia schien schon aus dem Haus zu sein.  
„Morgen. Siehst aus als würdest du Kaffee dringend brauchen“, begrüßte er sie und drückte ihr eine Tasse in die Hand.  
„Mhh, danke“, antwortete Rukia  
Auch er nahm eine Tasse Kaffee und sie setzten sich an den Esstisch, wo Renji auch schon sein Frühstück vorbereitet hatte.  
„Und, was steht bei dir heute an“, fragte Renji schließlich, nachdem Rukia ihre erste Hälfte Kaffee getrunken hatte.  
„Muss was für die Uni machen, und wollte eigentlich an der Ausstellung arbeiten. Aber irgendwie nervt mich gerade alles“, grummelte sie.  
„Und mit ‚alles‘ meinst du die Ichigo Sache über die du nicht reden willst?“ fragte Renji gerade heraus. Neliel hatte sie eines Abends gezwungen, es Tia und Renji auch zu erzählen.  
Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu „Nee, ist mir egal. Gibt da nix zum Reden.“  
Renji schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Seitdem du das alles weißt, bist du echt knatschig, Also… und außerdem verstehe ich das Problem auch nicht so ganz. Redet doch einfach, ging vorher doch auch.“  
„Womit hab ich das verdient.“, antwortete Rukia und verkroch sich weiter in ihre Decke.  
„Pff. Frag uns mal mit deiner Laune“, sagte er und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.  
Rukia grummelte.  
„Du weißt ich hab Recht“  
„Geht nicht immer um Jungs! Gibt Wichtigeres“  
„Rukia.“  
„Neee“, antwortete sie zickig.  
„Okay okay schon gut.“, gab dieser auf.  
Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Rukia, wieso ihr das ganze so unangenehm war. Aber es fühlte sich einfach wie unnötiger, dummer Stress für sie an. Und damit packte sie diese Gedenken schnell wieder weg.  
„Sorry für die letzten Tage. Ich muss einfach die Uni Sachen fertig kriegen und ein paar Sachen für die Ausstellung klären. Dann wird’s auch wieder besser. Was machst du heute?“, lenkte sie schließlich in ein normales Gespräch ein.  
-  
Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, machte Rukia sich auf den Weg zum Atelier. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die letzten Tage aus dem Haus ging, achtete sie dabei, nicht auf Ichigos Großeltern zu treffen.  
Heute hatte sie ihr Glück jedoch verlassen und Ichigos Opa kam ihr von draußen entgegen.  
„Ach hallo Rukia!“  
„Hallo“, antwortete sie schnell und versuchte dieser Situation schnell zu entkommen.  
„Gut, dass ich dich sehe. Ichigo hatte uns was für dich mitgeben“  
Rukia drehte sich der Magen um. Sie wollte sich nicht damit beschäftigen. Und dann hatte er auch noch Zeit gefunden, etwas für sie mitzugeben, aber nicht, sicher zu melden.  
„Ah echt?“, fragte sie wenig begeistert.  
„Ja, warte mal einen Moment!“  
Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein und wartete an der Haustür. Er übergab ihr eine kleine Tasche.  
„Ist das Rukia?“, rief Ichigos Oma aus dem Hintergrund und kam zur Türe dazu, „Rukia, hallo, du musst wissen. Dieser Junge ist furchtbar, wenn es darum geht, sich zu melden. Vielleicht sollte ich so etwas nicht über meinen Enkel sagen, aber so ist es nun einmal. Aber als wir Jeju vorbeigebracht haben, drückte er uns das hier in die Hand für dich. Ich hoffe, er hat nichts schlimmes verbrochen.“  
„Danke“, antwortete Rukia verlegen und wusste nicht, was sie weiter sagen sollte.  
„Wir wollen dich auch gar nicht weiter aufhalten. Du hast ja sicher auch viel zu tun. So sollte es sein, wenn man noch jung ist“  
„Ja“, lachte sie, „Danke nochmal. Ich wollte jetzt auch ins Atelier“  
„Das ist schön. Hab einen guten Tag!“  
„Danke, nochmal. Sie auch!“  
Und damit ging Rukia in Richtung Bus.

Ino  
  
**Sakura:** Oooff Nel, ich hab eben Ichigos Großeltern im Flur getroffen und sie haben mir was Ichigo mitgegeben. Der hatte ihnen was mitgegeben, nachdem sie ihm Jeju vorbeigebracht haben. Wie kann man so was machen, aber nicht zurück schreiben. Der Typ macht mich wahnsinnig  
  
**Ino:** Oh, was ist es ??  
  
**Sakura:** Keine ahnung  
  
**Ino:** Ich verstehe auch nicht, was in seinem Kopf passiert. Vielleicht zum wieder gut machen? Außerdem, du hast auch nicht noch mal geschrieben oder?  
**Sakura:** Ja, aber ich weiß auch nicht was.  
  
**Ino:** Siehst du, er sicher auch nicht. Ihr verhaltet euch beide dumm. Pack lieber schnell aus, ich bin super neugierig  
  
**Sakura:** Mhhh. Mach ich, wenn ich im Atelier angekommen bin  
  
**Ino:** Schick mir dann, was es ist  
  


  
Von der Bushaltestelle musste sie nur noch wenige Minuten zum Atelier gehen. Generell war es Vormittags immer etwas ruhiger in der Gegend und im Atelier. Heute schien jedoch noch niemand da zu sein. Sie schloss die Tür auf und ging durch einen kleinen Flur und einer kleinen Treppe nach oben zu ihrem Raum.  
Dort setzte sie sich auf eine kleine Couch und starrte die kleine Tasche an.  
„Ich wollte mich gar nicht mit dir beschäftigen“, sagte sie zu dem Geschenk. Ihre Neugier war jedoch größer, sodass sie es schließlich öffnete. Im Paket war ein kleines Buch, auf dem mehrere Unterschriften drauf waren.  
„Pffff“, atmete sie genervt aus als sie realisierte, dass es das Album von Ichigos Band war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wie kam er auf die Idee, ihr das zu geben?  
Sie blätterte von hinten durch das Buch, das gefüllt war mit Fotos der Jungs, immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie dem ganzen weiter Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte, - bis sie zu ersten Seite kam.  
Neben einigen Fotokarten und Stickern, lag dort ein handgeschriebener Brief und eine gefaltete Papierblume.  
Sie legte die Blume und das Album zur Seite und las den Brief.  
\- 

"Hey Rukia, vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen feige, dass ich dir das jetzt als Brief schreibe, damit ich nicht auf deine Reaktion warten muss. Aber wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast, bin ich nicht gut in so was. Und auch wenn meine Angst überhandnimmt, wollte ich dir schreiben, dass die Zeit mit dir einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herz hat und ich dir sehr dankbar bin. Leichtigkeit und so, die ich jetzt schon vermisse. Manchmal fühlt es sich für mich so als müsste ich auswählen zwischen Leichtigkeit und meinem Traum von Musik. Trotzdem freue ich mich, dass du deinen eigenen Traum auch verfolgst, weil ich weiß wie wichtig es ist. Und ich hoffe, dass ich bald deine Ausstellung sehen kann. Genauso hoffe ich, dass du vielleicht Freude an diesem Album hast und siehst, woran wir so lange gearbeitet haben. (Ich weiß, du könntest es überall hören. Aber als CD ist es doch noch mal was Besonderes. Und wenn du es nicht willst, kannst du es teuer verkaufen mit den ganzen Unterschriften, haha.) Naja, aber wer hat gesagt, dass man nicht beides im Leben haben kann? Vielleicht sollte ich deshalb auch nicht alleine entscheiden, wann das Ende sein soll. Und vielleicht kannst du ein bisschen Geduld mit mir haben und auf mich warten und wir können zusammen schauen, wohin uns das alles führt? Vielleicht ohne diese vielen Vielleichts. \- Ichigo"  


Rukia klappte das Album mitsamt Brief zu, hielt es vor ihrer Brust im Arm, sank tiefer in die Couch und schloss ihre Augen.  
Wie konnte das Ganze so kompliziert werden. War es überhaupt kompliziert? In ihr drin fühlte sich alles chaotisch an. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Aber sie wusste auch nicht mehr als er, sie hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht und wagte es sich auch nicht, sich etwas vorzustellen.  
Sie beschloss, nicht direkt Nel zu schreiben, sondern erstmal alles sacken zu lassen. Schließlich war sie hergekommen, um an ihrer Ausstellung zu arbeiten. Also legte Rukia das Album zur Seite.  
Dann verband sie ihr Handy mit den Musikboxen und überlegte, wonach ihr war. Sie überlegte:  
Ichigo hatte sie irgendwo inspiriert wieder zu malen. Und sie war irgendwo auch neugierig auf das Album seiner Band und was sie noch so für Musik machten.  
Sie drückte auf Shuffle und lies es nebenher laufen, während sie über ihre Ausstellung nachdachte.  
In ihrem Notizbuch hatte sie ‚Botanical Dreams‘ als Titel aufgeschrieben. Irgendwas mit Blumen und Träumen. Nachdem sie jedoch diesen Brief von Ichigo gelesen hatte, fühlte sie sich auf die Füße getreten. Ja, es sollte um Träume gehen. Ja, sie waren zusammen im botanischen Garten gewesen. Wieso erinnerte sie alles an ihn? So ganz konnte sie das Ganze nicht von ihm trennen.  
Sie schaute ihre To Do Liste an.  
Für eine Ausstellung wären 10-30 Werke gut, sodass sie gerne um die 18-20 großen Werke fertig hätte und vielleicht noch einige kleine, simplere oder einige Fotos, die sie inspiriert hatten. Diese könnte sie auch als Druck anbieten, falls jemand interessiert war. Zehn Bilder hatte sie jedenfalls bereits gemalt, darunter auch das Bild des kleinen Jungen auf der Schaukel, die an einem riesigen Kaktus hing. Aber sie wollte sich nicht unter Druck setzen.  
Auf ihrer Liste stand noch Kollaboration, Raum, Datum und Preise.  
Rukia überlegte noch, ob sie vielleicht lieber erst in Deidaras und Sasoris Ausstellung einige Werke ausstellen konnte. Sie waren bereits bekanntere Künstler, sodass Rukia dadurch ein bisschen an Reichweite gewinnen könnte.  
Sasori und Deidara hatten ihr auch viele Tipps zur sonstigen Planung gegeben. So sollte sie sich für die Organisation beispielsweise 2-3 Monate Zeit nehmen und den Beginn den Beginn der Ausstellung auf ein Wochenende legen. Sie hatten ihr auch einige Räume vorgeschlagen, die gut beleuchtet und nicht zu teuer waren. Diese musste sie sich noch anschauen, vor allem wenn sie im März die Ausstellung machen wollte. Dann konnte sie sich weiter um Beleuchtung und Installation kümmern. Und sie musste sich noch überlegen, wie teuer sie ihre Kunst verkaufen wollte. Sie sollte definitiv schon ein bisschen Werbung online machen, vielleicht mit einem eigenen Insta Profil.  
So viel Planung…

Aus dem Hintergrund lenkte eines der Lieder sie von ihren Gedanken ab. Sie startete es nochmal von neu, um bewusster auf den Text zu achten. Das Lied hieß Daydreamin‘

„Close your eyes slowly  
It's a little unfamilar space, another landscape  
Within the many people that's passing by  
You're facing the moment  
[Verse 1:]  
A dream that I don't want to wake up from  
Side-by-side eyes  
Clouds that look a bit different than usual  
Two of them are swimming  
A hand that I don't want to miss  
Just keep walking  
We haven't decided where we're going  
Keep on walking  
I'll set my steps one by one, and then  
I'll follow you one step at a time  
[Chorus:]  
Your little hands and feet  
Your delicate smile  
You're moving away as if you're the last one  
Your little hands and feet  
Your dim smile  
You're saying goodbye as if you're going away

Das Lied hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich. Schwimmende Wolken in einem Traum, umgeben sein von Menschen und doch ein Schritt nach dem anderen gehen. Aber auch verlassen werden und von einer Person verlassen werden. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Boy Bands immer im Grundton über Liebe schreiben mussten, aber einiges resonierte in ihr.  
Sie klappte ihr Notizbuch zu und beschloss sich erstmal nicht weiter mit der Planung zu beschäftigen. Dann begann sie ein neues Bild zu malen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #nicht korrektur gelesen

Ichigo und seine Band waren auf dem Weg vom Flughafen zum Hotel. Sie hatten in einigen Tagen einen Auftritt bei einer der größten Award Show in Sand City, Uraharas Heimatstadt. Außerdem waren sie sogar nominiert für einen Preis, obwohl sie so lange nichts mehr gemacht hatten. Es war gut, dass sie so schnell wieder an öffentlicher Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatten. Und sie freuten sich mit alten Freunden wieder auf der Bühne stehen zu können. Das war der schöne Teil an diesen Veranstaltungen, der Rest war purer Stress.  
Am Flughafen wurden sie bereits von Fans und ihren Kameras belagert. Einige waren ein wenig weiter weg und hielten Banner hoch, andere schrien einfach nur. Von ihren Bodyguards geschützt, gingen sie weiter durch zu ihrem Wagen. GJ und Hisagi winkten und lächelten für die Kameras. Gin folgte den beiden, während Urahara neben Ichigo ging. Er wusste, dass diese Momente anstrengend für ihn waren und versuchte ihn mit einem Arm um die Schulter noch ein wenig mehr zu schützen.  
Im Auto gingen Sie ihren Zeitplan für die kommenden Tage durch.  
Im Hotel selbst teilten Sie sich den Flur mit anderen Bands. Anders wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, sie vor unerwünschten Gästen zu schützen. Nachdem sie sich Bett fertig gemacht hatten, machten sie noch ein Live Video zusammen in Gin’s Zimmer. Gin und Urahara saßen in einem Sessel und starteten das Video und lasen vor, was Fans ihnen schrieben. Hisagi, GJ und Ichigo auf lagen auf einem der Betten und spielten mit. Es gingen „Hi’s“ an verschiedene Länder raus, einige fragten nach Spoilern für die nächsten Songs oder dass die Bandmitglieder verschiedene Sachen machen sollten. GJ und Gin gaben sich Mühe, die Fans zu belustigen. Es war nach Mitternacht als sie so langsam zur Ruhe kamen.  
Ichigo teilte sein Zimmer mit GJ.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich woher du die ganze Energie hast.“, murmelte dieser als er im Bett lag.  
„Als danke für unsere Fans will ich mein Bestes geben! Und ich freue mich auf die nächsten Tagen, wenn wir die anderen wieder sehen. Zusammen auf der Bühne stehen hat immer Spaß gemacht“  
Ichigo nickte: „Ja“  
GJ merkte, dass Ichigo ein wenig distanzierter wirkte als sonst. „Noch mal was von Rukia gehört?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Nee“  
„Wieso fragst du nicht, ob sie dein Paket bekommen hat. Vielleicht hatten deine Großeltern sie noch nicht gesehen.“  
„Hm“, überlegte dieser. Es würde sich für ihn irgendwie dumm anfühlen, hinterherzulaufen. Aber vielleicht hatte GJ Recht oder Rukia wollte sich in Ruhe Zeit nehmen. So würde er es zumindest machen, wenn er neue Musik hören würde oder auf etwas wichtiges antworten sollte.  
Als könnte GJ seine Gedanken lesen, unterbrach er Ichigos: „Es wäre nicht dumm zu fragen, weißt du. Vielleicht ist sie auch unsicher. Du weißt ja auch nicht, was gerade bei ihr passiert.“  
Sein bester Freund hatte Recht. Und wer weiß, wann er den nächsten ruhigen Moment hatte, überhaupt zu schreiben. Er wollte sie auch nicht wieder im Dunkeln lassen. Außerdem musste er wenigstens etwas schlafen, um Energie für die nächsten Tage zu haben. Unruhige Gedanken waren da nicht hilfreich.  
Er machte nochmal sein Handy an.  
GJ grinste von seinem Bett aus: „Gute Nacht du Trottel“  
„Nacht“, antwortete Ichigo und überlegte, was er schreiben sollte.

Rukia  
  
**Ichigo:** Hey  
  


Okay, das war nicht das Beste, was er schreiben konnte. Und es war schon spät. Was soll man überhaupt auf so was antworten. Was konnte er schreiben.  
Rukia schrieb erschien jedoch auf seinem Bildschirm. Er wartete.  


Rukia  
  
**Rukia:** Hi  
  


Er war nicht weiter als vorher. Wieso war sie noch wach?  


Rukia  
  
**Ichigo:** Wieso bist du noch wach?  
  
**Rukia:** Könnte dich das gleiche fragen  
  
**Ichigo:** wollte nur fragen ob du mein Paket bekommen hast  
  
**Rukia:** ja, vor paar tagen  
  


Vor paar Tagen, überlegte Ichigo, wieso hatte sie dann nichts gesagt? Der Brief war wohl eine schlechte Idee von ihm gewesen. Aber er hatte ja auch lange nicht geantwortet, er konnte ihr das nicht vorhalten. Aber von ihr kam auch direkt eine Nachricht hinterher.  


Rukia  
  
**Rukia:** Sorry, ich wusste nicht, was ich schreiben sollte. Aber ich mag euer Album. Hat mich sogar zu einem neuen Bild inspiriert. Wenn es fertig ist, zeig ich es dir wenn du willst  
  
**Ichigo:** ja, von welchem Lied?  
  
**Rukia:** Kannst du dann raten  
  


Vielleicht war alles doch nur halb so wild. Etwas in ihm freute sich, als sie über ihr neues Bild erzählte. 

Rukia  
  
**Rukia:** Nel meinte der Dezember ist sehr voll für bands? Alles okay an deinem Ende?  
  


Er überlegte, war alles okay? 

Rukia  
  
**Ichigo:** Ja alles okay. Haben die Woche unsere erste Show in Sand City. Bei dir?  
  
**Rukia:** Gut gut. Auch alles ok.  
  
**Ichigo:** Guckst du dir die Show an?  
  
**Rukia:** Vielleicht, wenn Nel mich zwingt oder ich Zeit finde :D  
  
**Ichigo:** Ok  
  
**Rukia:** Oder wenn du sagst, dass es dir wichtig ist  
  
**Ichigo:** Hm  
  
**Rukia:** Ich versuche jetzt zu schlafen. Bleib nicht so lange wach ok?  
  
**Ichigo:** Ich versuchs. Gute Nacht?  
  
**Rukia:** Gute Nacht! Viel Erfolg für die Show falls wir nicht mehr schreiben  
  
**Ichigo:** Danke  
  


Ichigo legte sein Handy weg und starrte die Decke an. Sie hatte auf nichts aus seinem Brief geantwortet. Aber es hätte sich komisch angefühlt, danach zu fragen. Sie wirkte irgendwie distanziert mit ihren kurzen Antworten, aber sie schien nicht mehr wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er vermutete, dass sie das verdient hatte, weil er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte. Und vielleicht hatte sie auch viel im Kopf? Aber vielleicht konnten sie ja doch Kontakt halten, ein kleiner Lichtblick Richtung Normalität. 

Und auch wenn der Dezember war wirklich einer der vollsten Monate mit all den Award und Weihnachts- und Jahresende Shows schien ihre Freundin Nel ? Bescheid zu wissen. Vielleicht konnte sie dann auch alles verstehen. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Aber eigentlich hatte er auch keine Zeit für diese Gedanken. Vielleicht war es besser einfach erstmal nicht zu schreiben, sondern erst wenn sich alles beruhigt. Er musste sich jetzt sowieso konzentrieren auf die kommenden Tage.  
Er steckte sich seine Kopfhörer in die Ohren, um GJ nicht zu wecken und suchte nach etwas zum Hören, um seine Gedanken ausblenden zu können und schlafen zu können. Er brauchte die Energie wirklich.


	28. Late Night Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht, ob mir gefällt wie dieses Kapitel geworden ist. Aber ich sitze zu lange dran, es muss raus in die Welt.  
> Sagt mir gerne, was ihr denkt.
> 
> #nichtkorrekturgelesen #nochkeinefancymessageformatierung

Rukia packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging Richtung Bushaltestelle. Es war schon spät und sie musste sich beeilen, um den letzten Bus zu bekommen. Die Fahrt mit dem Nachtbus würde einige Zeit dauern und so nutzte Rukia die Zeit, um ihre Nachrichten zu checken, welche sie im Atelier die ganze Zeit über ignoriert hatte.  
Neliel hatte ihr eine Sprachnachricht von einem Date gemacht, Renji fragte im Gruppenchat, wann sie nachhause kommen würde. Sonst war nicht viel passiert bis eine Nachricht aufploppte:

Bist du wach?

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ichigos letzte Nachrichten waren so knapp gewesen. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er im Moment gestresst war und keine Zeit hatte für Kommunikation jeglicher Art. Und dass er vielleicht von ihrer Art genervt sein könnte. Neliel hatte jedenfalls mit ihr gemeckert, dass sie etwas abweisend klingen könnte. 

Ja, bin auf dem weg nachhause

Vom Atelier?

Ja, sitze gerade im letzten Bus zurück. Wieso bist du noch wach?

Bis eben noch trainiert.

Rukia starrte ihren Bildschirm an. Was sollte sie darauf jetzt antworten? Sie wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, keine Lust auf ihn zu haben. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht vom Schlafen abhalten. Aber wenn sie das schreiben würde, würde Neliel sicher wieder meckern. Sie entschied sich schließlich für eine Frage.

Oh, wieso so lang? bist du dann nicht super müde? 

Ah! Waren zwei Fragen vielleicht schon viel ? Wirkte sie verzweifelt? Sie war sich nicht sicher, wieso sie das Ganze so zerdachte.

Der Ton hat heute Probleme gemacht und wir musste mehrere Durchgänge wiederholen. Dadurch hat sich der Zeitplan verschoben. Nervig.  
Ich kann aber auch nicht so früh schlafen.

Nicht so früh, es ist schon fast zwei! :D 

Im Gegensatz zu dir liege ich wenigstens schon im Bett. 

Ah, warum dann? Fehlt dir Gesellschaft zum Einschlafen?

Rukia musste lachen, den Satz könnte man auch falsch verstehen.

So ohne Jeju.

GJ schnarcht neben mir. Bist du denn nicht müde?

Wenn ich male, merke ich das nicht. Im Bus wäre ich aber vielleicht eingeschlafen, wenn wir nicht schreiben würden.

Wie lange musst du fahren?

Noch 40 min, Nachtbus dauert ewig. Zum Glück schneit es noch nicht, dann wäre das Ganze ungewiss.

Ok, dann schreiben wir bis du zuhause bist. 

Quatsch. Geh lieber schlafen. Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, wenn du morgen müde bist.

Zum Glück bin ich alt genug, das selbst zu entscheiden.

Mh  
Danke.

Wie läuft das malen?

Haha, wie oft du fragst. Aber läuft gut im Moment und ich kann oft ins Atelier. Für die Ausstellung hab ich jetzt ungefähr 12 Bilder. wollte am Ende so 18-20 haben? Ich hab auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Ideen, die ich vor der Klausurphase umsetzen will! Ich muss nur noch die Ausstellung selbst weiter planen.

Hast du ein Thema für die Ausstellung?

Ja, also. Wieso ist mir das so unangenehm. :D Nicht lachen ok? :D

Ok

Alles steht so unter dem Motto „Botanical Dreams“ und hat viel Blumen und Pflanzenmotive, immer in Verbindung mit verschiedenen Träumen. Zukunftsträumen, Träumen aus der Kindheit, Albträume, so Sachen halt.

Was ein Ausflug in einen Botanischen Garten so bewirken kann, mh?

War der richtige Input zur richtigen Zeit. Ich hoffe, es wird gut.

Bestimmt.

Du hast meine Bilder ja noch gar nicht gesehen! :D

Liegt nicht an mir.

Es ist halt schwer Kunst zu teilen und sich zu präsentieren, was ist wenn es keinem gefällt? Ich weiß nicht, wie du das so einfach machen kannst. 

Mh. Klar entscheiden die Leute am Ende, ob es erfolgreich wird. Aber was ist die Alternative? Es nicht machen? 

Manchmal denke ich, dass es aber leichter ist, wenn man es geschafft hat. 

Weiß nicht, ob es ein geschafft gibt.

Stimmt. Wie sagt man? Der Weg sollte das Ziel sein, schwer :D

Ja.

Aber, also wie machst du dann Musik? Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass es anderen gefallen muss oder machst du das, was dir am besten gefällt?

Das ist immer die Frage oder? Mache ich etwas, das Mainstream ist und allen gefällt und kann davon leben, auch in der Zukunft. Oder mache ich etwas, das in erster Linie nur für mich ist. Das kann ich aber nicht alleine entscheiden.

Mh, ja verstehe.

Mir macht trotzdem Spaß, was ich mache. Sonst wäre das Ganze sinnlos. Und mal gucken, will nächstes Jahr ein Solo Projekt machen, wenn alles gut läuft.

Uhhh, ich bin gespannt!

Mach also auch einfach das, woran du Spaß hast. Der Rest ergibt sich auch, wenn man dran bleibt.

Danke. Ist für mich ja auch erstmal ausprobieren. Wer weiß, ob ich davon jemals leben könnte.

Würdest du denn wollen?

Weiß nicht. Trau mich noch nicht drüber nachzudenken. Mal gucken, was erstmal passiert.

Mh, verstehe.

Naja. Bin gleich schon zuhause, das ging schnell. Ich hoffe dich hält gleich nichts mehr wach.

Das wäre in erster Linie GJs Schnarchen .

Haha, noch nicht dran gewöhnt?

Niemals

Dann helfen wohl nur Ohropax oder Kopfhörer.  
Mh. Musst du morgen früh raus?

Nur zur Arbeit.

Ahja

Dont judge me. Du bist auch noch wach und hast viel mehr zu tun als ich.

Ich hab nix gesagt.

Muss aber sagen, verstehe jetzt endlich, wieso dir die ruhige Zeit damals so wichtig war. 

Ja, die ist erstmal vorbei. Dezember ist Award Season und viele Shows stehen an. Nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt zuhause sein werde. Aber es ist gut, dass wir so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen nach unserer Pause. 

Ja das klingt gut! Wenn du mal wieder Ruhe brauchst, du weißt ja wo ich wohne.  
Bin jetzt auch zuhause! Danke fürs Wachbleiben.

Kein Problem.

Schlaf gut Ichigoooo. Und viel Erfolg die nächsten Tage!

Danke. Schlaf auch gut.

Rukia legte im Bett ihr Handy zur Seite und schloss ihre Augen. Sie überlegte. Sie fühlte sich etwas leichter und war froh, dass sie sich wieder ein wenig annäherten. Sie hätte auch gerne noch länger geschrieben, aber das wäre wirklich dumm gewesen mit morgen früh aufstehen. Und sie könnten auch wann anders wieder schreiben, oder?


End file.
